Family Ties
by Ms.Novak
Summary: Two people, two secrets, two very different pasts. Casey has a twin who resents her and a dark, unspoken truth. Alex's life has been changed dramatically for better and for worse. How do Chester and Elliot help their ladies when both their secrets come to the surface and neither of them want to open up? FINALLY RESUMED!
1. An Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:** OK so this is a rewrite of a story I wrote several years ago, but still technically my first! Any input is greatly appreciated and feel free to yell at me if you hate it.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the recognizable characters, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Period<strong>: January 2011, 2.5 years after the events of season 9 finale (Cold).

**Chapter One: **

It was 11:30am on chilly Friday in January and the SVU detectives were having an ordinary day. Munch and Fin were in the field canvassing for leads, Lake was mysteriously absent and Elliot was trying to go over the information they had on their newest case with Olivia. Trying, being the operative word since Liv kept tuning him out and staring at the picture of Kurt Moss she had on her desk.

"Liv", Elliot prodded.

"Mmhm", Olivia responded.

"What do you think, should we go back and re-interrogate the wife?"

"Mmhm"

"Liv, come on. What's wrong with you?"

"What? Oh, sorry El. I'm just so distracted today."

"I'll say. You know it's not like he died or anything."

Liv flashed him a Look. "That's not funny. And I'm allowed to miss my husband when he's been gone for two weeks thank you very much!"

She rubbed her 6 month pregnant belly and felt a kick. "Baby misses her daddy too."

"What kinda stupid magazine has business conferences anyway?" Elliot mused.

Liv sighed loudly and went back to ignoring him.

The phone on Elliot's desk rang loudly, just as Liv got up for another bathroom break. He picked it up on the third ring.

"Stabler"

"_Hi Elliot"_

Elliot blinked slowly and a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Hey beautiful"

"_H-How are you?"_

"I'd be better if you were here. I miss you."

"_I miss you too. So much."_

Elliot leaned back in his chair and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey how long has it been since we've seen each other?"

"_18 weeks and 4 days"._

"Wow. You've been counting?"

"_Of course! I-I mean, you know, like I said, I miss you. A lot."_

"Well ok then, so what are we gonna do about this", he replied, smiling to himself.

"_Actually, that's why I called. I'm… coming home."_

Elliot held his breath for a moment, not sure if what he just heard was real or just wishful thinking.

"You-Your serious?"

"_Yes. And Elliot, we need to talk."_

"We are talking," he replied, his smile getting bigger.

"_El, seriously, I have to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to react."_

Elliot picked up on the nervous tone in her voice and instantly grew concerned.

"Is everything ok?"

"_Yes…no…I don't know. Something happened. But it's not— well I _hope_ it's not a bad thin_g. _But I can't tell you over the phone. I'm coming in tonight at La Guardia at 8. Will you come and get me?"_

"You know I will."

"_Ok… then I'll see you later?"_

"Yeah, I can't wait. Alex… I love you."

"_I love you too." _

Then she hung up without another word leaving Elliot with his thoughts. What did she have to tell him that was so important? He hoped to god she hadn't been lying when she said it wasn't bad.

"Whatsa matter with you?"

Elliot looked up to see Olivia coming back from the bathroom. He plastered on a nonchalant expression he hoped she would buy. He still hadn't told her about his and Alex's, well _complicated_ relationship and now was definitely not the right time to spring it on her.

"Nothing," he said, "I'm fine."

She collapsed back in her chair and leveled at him. "Come on, I know that look. Something's wrong, talk to me"

"I'm fine, I swear. I just…need some coffee. You want some?"

"Definitely. And get me some cigarettes and a beer while you're at it." Liv replied sarcastically.

Elliot looked at her confused for a moment before remembering, she's pregnant, duh, no coffee.

"Oh right, sorry, never mind" he said absently, "I'll be right back."

A stressed looking Chester walked in just as Elliot walked out. He made a beeline for his desk and slumped into his chair putting his face in his hands.

"Morning sunshine," Olivia said cheerfully. Chester grunted in her direction.

She checked her watch. "You know it's almost noon. Where've you been?"

He was just about to answer when his pregnant wife entered the bull pen.

"You know just because I can't out run you doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass!" She snapped heatedly. She then noticed Liv who was staring at her with fascination. She gave her friend a smile as she lowered herself into Elliot's chair.

"Wow" was all Olivia could say and for more than one reason.

"What?"

"Casey, um what's new?" Liv asked, trying not to state the obvious.

"Oh nothing, my husband just thinks it's funny to tell me that I'm _fat_ first thing in the morning" she said nastily, shooting Chester a Look.

"I did not say you were fat," he defended, "I just suggested that maybe you are a little bigger than someone normally is when they're only 3 months pregnant."

"Oh so now I'm a freak!"

"Here it comes." Chester said under his breath.

"I'm sorry I can't look like a friggin supermodel right now but if you haven't noticed I'm growing a PERSON here and if you have a such a problem with that, maybe you should stop having sex with me!" she said angrily.

Chester put his hands up surrender style. "Whoa, whoa, babe come on let's not get crazy now. I have _no_ problems with the sex."

Casey snorted. "Yeah, I bet. You know what, just forget it. I have to pee, and then I'm going home and gaining another hundred pounds! Would that make you feel better?"

She got up and stalked off towards the restrooms in a huff.

Chester's head hit his desk in exasperation.

"How long has she been like that?" Olivia asked, more than a little concerned.

"She'd been getting been more and more emotional the last couple of weeks…" Chester trailed off sighing and shaking his head, "This morning, I suggested we go shopping for maternity clothes- big mistake. She was yelling then crying, then throwing the toaster at me! It took me forever to get her to calm down, and I didn't really want to leave her alone."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm just worried about her," he paused, "I mean, don't you think she's showing a little too much?"

"Yeah actually I do. Do you want me to go talk to her?"

"Please." Chester rubbed his hands over his face. "I better go try and explain this to Cragen."

Liv got up and went after Casey as Chester went into the captain's office.

When she got there Casey was just coming out of a stall. Liv stared at her as she washed her hands.

"I think this kid is using my bladder for tap dancing practice." Casey griped. She noticed Liv staring at her as she reached for the hand towels.

"Ok, this staring thing is getting really old. What's your problem?" Casey said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Come here" Liv said steering Casey towards the full-length mirror on the wall and positioning herself next to her.

"What are you doing Liv?"

"Just humor me for a sec. Ok, now how far along are you?"

"12 weeks"

"Right. And I'm 24 weeks."

"Liv we both know how pregnant we are. What's your point?"

Liv pointed to the mirror in front of them. "Now look at you and look at me. What's wrong with this picture?"

Casey looked from her baby bump to Liv's first with irritation, then confusion, then shock.

"Wow"

"That's what I said."

"I don't understand, what's wrong with me?" she said putting her arms around her quite enlarged midsection.

"I don't know Case, but since I'm twice as pregnant as you there is no way we should be the same size. That's just not normal," Olivia commented.

Casey's expression turned to annoyance. "Thank you Olivia, you're so sweet," she said dryly.

"I'm sorry, it's just the truth. I'm actually surprised I haven't noticed until now. When's the last time you had an ultrasound?"

Casey thought for a minute. "Umm…I haven't exactly had one yet."

Olivia looked appalled. "What! What do you mean you haven't had one yet?"

"I don't know, the last time I went to the doctor I was like 6 weeks and I only got a blood test confirmation," Casey admitted,"I haven't been back since, I've... been busy."

"Doing what? It's not like you have a job anymore!"

The words came out of Olivia's mouth before she could stop them. She bit her lip regretfully when she saw Casey's face fill with hurt. Casey had gotten disbarred after the mess she made of the Hernandez case and it had been really hard on her.

"Casey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Olivia said sheepishly.

"Yes you did," Casey replied sadly, "but it's okay; you're right. I'm a bad mommy." She rested her back against the wall and put her face in her hands.

"Honey, you're not a bad mom. There are just some things you have to do when you're having a baby. Getting an ultrasound once in a while is one of them." She said gently.

"You don't think anything bad happened do you?" Casey responded, looking up at her.

Liv smiled reassuringly. "No sweetie, but I do think you might be having multiples!"

"Multiples? You mean like twins?"

"Yeah, wouldn't that be amazing?"

Casey's mouth opened in disbelief. "Oh my god!" she shrieked.

All of the sudden she bolted, about as fast as someone that round could, out of the bathroom and into the arms of a very apprehensive looking Chester. He hugged her back as she started crying and he mouthed a 'what happened' to Olivia who simply smiled and shrugged.

"You were right," Casey said tearfully, "I'm huge. I'm like crazy huge. You should be carting me around in a tractor trailer."

"Babe, you're not that huge." Chester said, trying to be supportive.

"Yes I am. I think its time we went to… to see the doctor again." She pulled back a little and looked in his eyes to let her know she was serious.

"Really? I mean you are actually going to walk into a hospital willingly?" he half joked knowing how much she hated the place.

"I don't want to," Casey admitted, "but I think these are extenuating circumstances."

A few minutes later the Lakes and Olivia were off to the hospital, Casey still somewhat unraveled. Elliot came back to an empty squad with a Starbucks and sat back down at his desk, his head full of conflicting emotions. He was happy Alex was coming home, but at he same time he was still worried about what she had to tell him.

Cragen came out of his office still chuckling at Chester's story and looked around his nearly empty squad room.

"Elliot, where'd Lake and Liv go?"

"I have no idea Cap'n I just got back from a coffee run. What's up?"

"We have a new case. Victim's at Bellevue. See if you can get Liv to go with you to talk to her. You know… if she's feeling up to it."

Elliot smiled. If it was up to Cragen, Olivia would be spending her entire third trimester on maternity leave but the words "take time off" meant nothing to her. Cragen didn't push her to stay home but he was constantly worrying about her. Old softy.

"I'm on it," Elliot said getting up. "And don't worry Liv's probably all over it too." He was almost glad to have something to distract him from Alex. Almost_._

* * *

><p>300 miles away….<p>

Alex put the phone down with a shaking hand. She leaned back on her pillows sighing loudly and stared at her bedroom ceiling thinking about Elliot. Mostly thinking about his arms, his big, strong, comforting arms and how safe she felt when they were wrapped around her.

She wanted to be with him right at that second, but she was also afraid of what he would do when she told him her big news. She silently prayed that he wouldn't be angry with her.

A knock at her door pulled her from her reverie and she slowly got up from her bed to answer it.

It was a friend of hers, named Jenna. Jenna was the only real friend she'd made since she left New York a year ago. They were currently working together in Washington, D.C. as Assistant US Attorneys. She was also the only person she'd confided in about her relationship with Elliot and she'd been the one that convinced her she had to go home to be with Elliot. Due to the current circumstances, especially.

"Did you call him yet?" Jenna asked excitedly, walking through the door without an invitation.

"Hi, Jenna, I'm fine, won't you come in?" Alex said sarcastically

Jenna rolled her eyes as she made herself comfortable on the living room sofa. "Hi_. _Now did you call him yet?"

Alex went over and sat by her. "Yes, I just got off the phone with him. I think I may have freaked him out a little though."

"So you told him?"

"No, I'm gonna wait until I see him, this isn't exactly information you share over the phone."

Jana nodded her agreement. "That's good. You might not even have to say anything once he sees you eh?"

Alex frowned. "I'm not that fat, sheesh!"

"Honey it's not fat and you know it." Jana said patting her on the stomach.

Alex tried to smile at her friend but the worry was visible on her face.

"Alex, what's the matter hon?" Jana questioned, reading her expression.

"What if he gets mad at me?" Alex blurted, tears stinging in her eyes, "What if he doesn't want this? I mean this is completely my fault!"

Jenna sighed and put her arm around Alex and Alex leaned her head on her shoulder.

"This is _not _your fault Alex. He's not going to be mad at you." Jenna said matter of factly.

"How do you know, you don't even know him."

"Well I know that you love him. And from what you've told me about him he sounds like an amazing guy who loves you to death. How could he be mad?"

Alex sniffled. "You really don't think he's gonna be mad that-"

"Shush. He's not going to be mad. Period. He _loves_ you." She paused. "Hey are you goingto tell him about—"

"No." Alex said firmly.

"Alex—"

"Look, he doesn't need to know about that, he'll just get himself worked up. I'll be gone tonight and it'll all be over with. I'll be fine."

Jenna nodded her agreement begrudgingly. She didn't want to push the subject.

"Hey, do you have any food in this place?"

Alex smiled. Leave it Jenna to bring up food. "Not really. I'm leaving remember?"

"Oh yeah, well I'm gonna go get some takeout from that Italian place you like. Then we are gonna eat and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's until it's time to catch your flight. Sound good?"

Alex nodded. Jenna got up from the couch and Alex leaned back on one arm and stretched out.

She remembered something as she watched her friend walking out the door.

"Hey don't forget the-"

"I know I know, no garlic." Jenna responded as she closed the door behind her.

Alex snuggled into her couch cushions and listened to the rain peppering her window, dreaming once again of Elliot and his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Ready, set, review!<strong>


	2. Seeing Double

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed for your kind words. This chapter is more about Casey than anyone but if you're jonesing for some A/E lovin stay tuned!

* * *

><p>Casey was squeezing Chester's hand nervously as they waited for their doctor. Olivia was standing next to them grinning excitedly. Casey wanted to punch her.<p>

"Liv will you stop smiling like that!" she snapped.

"What, I can't be happy for you? Twins are great, you get to dress them in matching outfits and pick out cute little rhyming names and…"

"Yeah I know that. But that doesn't mean that I can handle two babies, or that they'll even like each other."

Casey exchanged a look with her husband and Liv got the feeling she was missing something.

Finally the doctor walked in looking cheery. He stopped short when he noticed Casey's belly. "Wow…well look at you!" he exclaimed. "I'd ask you what I could do for you, but I think I can guess."

Chester smirked. Casey blushed furiously.

"We know doc, we think it's time we got an ultrasound." Chester said.

"Well I'll say. Now if my records are correct," the doctor replied, flipping through his clipboard, "you're only at 12 weeks Mrs. Lake."

Casey nodded.

"Ok, lets see what's going on in there." He dragged the ultrasound machine out of the corner of the room as she pulled up her shirt.

The gel was surprisingly warm and the doctor moved the wand across her stomach with deliberateness.

"What's going on doctor?" Chester asked, "Is she ok?"

The doctor smiled broadly. "Your wife is just fine Mr. Lake. And so are your babies."

Casey looked relieved. "Oh good, I was…wait, did you say babies?"

Chester's face paled. "He said babies."

Liv clapped. Actually **clapped**_**.** _"Yay, twins! Oh, I'm so jealous!"

"Nope, it's not twins."

Casey, Chester and Liv all looked at the doctor with astonishment.

"What do you mean it's not twins?" Casey spoke up.

The doctor narrowed his eyes at the machine. He hit a button that froze the picture. "Well, let's see here we've got 1...2...3..."

Casey eyes widened.

"4...5. That would be quintuplets."

The doctor turned around to see three people's jaws hanging open

Casey, to nobody's surprise, began bawling. Chester stuck both his hands into his hair and muttered "Sweet Jesus". Olivia let out a low whistle. "Okay, so I'm **not **jealous."

The doctor looked sympathetic. "I know this must come as a shock. Quints are extremely rare for a first time pregnancy. But the babies appear to be growing normally, we're just gonna have to adjust your prenatal prescriptions and you guys can go home, at least for a while."

He waited a moment for the group to respond before leaving the room.

"Jesus Christ, We're gonna need a… bigger car." Chester said dazedly.

"CAR? WE'RE GONNA NEED A BIGGER HOUSE!" Casey shrieked.

"Okay, okay come on you guys, don't panic. This is not the end of the world." Olivia coaxed.

Casey looked at her like she'd just grown a second head. "What do you mean don't panic! I've got 5 people inside me!"

"Yeah but Casey they're your kids! You're gonna love your babies Case, _all 5_ of them, and yeah it's going to take some adjustments but everything's gonna be fine you'll see."

Casey was starting to cry again. "You promise? Because I d-d-don't think I can d-d-do this."

Chester looked at his panic-stricken wife and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He needed to be strong for her.

He pulled her into a sitting position and put his arms around her. "All right, let's just calm down here, okay. **We**can do this, together. It's gonna take some work but we can handle this. We're going to be fine."

Casey nodded though not really believing him, the tears kept coming.

Liv's phone rang and she decided to give the Lake's a moment and stepped out of the room to answer it.

"Moss"

"Hey Liv, it's me. Where are you?" came her partner's voice.

"I'm at the hospital."

"What? Why? Are you ok?"

"Yeah El, I'm fine. It's not me it's Casey. She's fine too though. What's up?"

"We got a new case and Cragen wanted me to see if you were "feeling up" to talking to the victim with me. His words not mine."

Liv rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'm sure. Ok, where is she?"

"At Mercy, I'm on my way there now."

"Oh, great that's where I am. I'll meet you downstairs."

Five minutes later, Elliot walked through the front doors of the hospital just as Olivia came down in the elevator.

"Hey, what's going on with Casey?" he asked.

"Oh, she just found out she's having quints!"

"She's having _what_?"

"I know, right?"

"Wow"

"Seriously"

"Detectives?" The two friends turned around to see Dr. Beresford coming towards them. He looked kind of frazzled. "Could you come with me please?"

"What can you tell us about what happened?" Liv questioned as they followed him down the hall.

"The victim came in unconscious; she has multiple rib fractures, a wrist fracture and a head contusion."

Elliot furrowed his brow. "Any signs of sexual assault?"

"No, when she came to she said she fell down a flight of stairs."

"So why did you call us? You think it's DV?"

They stopped at a door. "Well her x-rays were interesting, lots of healed fractures, it seemed suspicious. Also…I think you guys know her."

The doctor opened the door and the two detectives stood stunned.

"Holy-." Elliot whispered.

"Shit." Olivia finished.

The woman in the hospital bed had soft green eyes and fiery red hair. Her creamy white complexion contrasted wildly with the dark blue and purple bruises that decorated her arms and the yellow and green one that covered one side of her forehead.

She looked up when she noticed the detectives coming into her room and flashed them a smile. "Hi, listen I told that doctor not to call the cops. I'm fine really; I just fell down the stairs at home. It was an accident", she explained.

'Wow, even their voices sound the same." Olivia thought.

"My husband is on his way here, and then I'm going home. There's no need to make a big deal out of this."

Olivia nodded, "I understand if you're scared, but we just want to help you. If someone's hurting you, you can tell us."

"No one hurt me ok? I just fell, I fall a lot; I've been a klutz since I was a kid." She looked from one detective to the other and noticed that they couldn't seem to take their eyes off her.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" she asked nervously.

Liv blinked and looked at Elliot who walked closer to the two of them.

"We don't mean to stare, it's just that, well you look an awful lot like a friend of ours." He said evenly.

The woman's expression changed. "You guys are friends of Casey's aren't you?" She asked coldly.

Liv raised her eyebrows, "Yes, we are actually. She works with us, well she used to. And she uh… never told us she had a twin."

"Color me surprised. Can you people leave me alone now? I don't want to talk to you any more." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked purposefully out of the window. Elliot and Olivia moved for the door, deciding it was best to give her some space.

Casey and Chester came down in the elevator holding hands, partly because it was the only thing keeping Casey on her feet. She was extremely tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep for the rest of the day. Finding out you're pregnant with five babies'll do that you.

The Dr. Beresford noticed them coming out and looked confused for a moment before rushing to catch up with them.

"Excuse me," he said politely, "you're Casey Novak right?"

"Yes. We've met before Dr. Beresford, what's up?" Casey replied.

"Ok, this is going to sound really weird but… do you have a twin?" he questioned.

Casey stared at him. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, she's here, I think. I mean I thought she was you at first but she's obviously not you because you're you-"

"Where is she?" Casey asked, cutting him off.

"Down the hall. 132." He gestured toward the room.

Chester followed his wife as she took off in the direction Dr. Beresford was pointing. She reached the door and looked in through the window. There was her twin sister, covered in bruises, talking to Benson and Stabler.

She walked in just as the detectives were getting ready to leave. There was a moment when nobody moved, Liv and Elliot watched the two sisters make eye contact for what seemed like an hour but what was in reality about 10 seconds.

"What are you doing here, Sarah?" Casey asked in a very unusual tone.

"I could ask you the same thing but that seems pretty obvious." Sarah shot back, eyeing Casey's expanded midsection. "So, who knocked you up? Or don't you know?"

"I… have a husband now." Casey replied lamely.

"Oh really? Who'd you steal him from?" Sarah quipped.

"Sarah-"

"You know what? I really don't care. **My**husband is on his way to come get me. You can leave now."

Casey took a deep breath, preparing herself for the anger about to be heaved on her. "Sarah, did…did Danny hurt you?"

Sarah's eyes shot daggers at her sister. "You have a helluva nerve talking to me about him."

"I just-"

"You just what? Hate the fact that I'm happy? Well let me make something perfectly clear," she paused and looked at Benson and Stabler who were watching the scene unfold from a corner of the room, "my husband loves me. He did not now nor would he ever beat me up. He would NEVER betray my trust like that." She spat that last sentiment directly at her sister.

"Sarah, come on, please don't do this. I'm trying to help you!" Casey pleaded.

"Well don't. I don't need help, from any of you! Now leave me alone!" Sarah shouted.

The two sisters were once again staring at each other, one seething with anger, and the other looking as though she were on the verge of tears.

Outside, Chester was watching the two sisters fighting through the window. He was debating whether or not he should go in and intervene when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a man in a blue pinstriped business suit coming towards him with a concerned look on his face. He was tall with wavy brown hair, a goatee and beady blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Daniel Keagan, I got a call that my wife was here. Are you a cop?"

Chester looked him up and down before extending a hand. "Yes Mr. Keagan I'm Detective Chester Lake," the two men shook hands," but I also happen to be married to your sister-in-law. It's nice to finally meet you."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Likewise. I didn't know Casey had gotten married, but that's hardly surprising. You know they haven't talked in almost 3 years." He moved to a spot next to Chester where he could see what was happening inside the room.

"I know. Casey never told me why though. You have any idea?"

Daniel shrugged. "Women. They hold grudges forever."

Chester took a step towards the door. "Do you think we should go in and referee?"

Daniel nodded. "I'll go first."

Sarah and Casey both looked as the door opened. Sarah beamed at her husband as he walked through the door. Casey took a tiny step toward the wall behind her.

"Are you all right honey? The hospital called me and said you'd been injured." Daniel said.

Sarah gave him a bashful smile. "I fell. I tripped over Annie's bike helmet and ended up at the bottom of the stairs. I'm ok. Really"

Daniel kissed her forehead and she hugged him. "Well, I'm glad." he said. He then turned his attention to Casey who had been staring at him ashen-faced since he walked into the room.

"Hello Casey. Long time no see."

Casey took another small step toward the wall and swallowed hard.

"Danny. Wha- What did you do to Sarah?" Casey asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Daniel furrowed his brow. "I think she just told you how she got hurt and it had nothing to do with me" he countered.

"Who are you two?" he asked, referring to Liv and Elliot who still hadn't said a word.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, Mr.-" Olivia started.

"Keagen. Danny Keagan."

"Ok, well Mr. Keagan the doctor called us because he was concerned about your wife's well being. She seems to have gotten hurt an awful lot."

"We have a six-year old. Sometimes she leaves things lying around; Sarah's a little accident prone. Things happen." He responded casually.

He turned his attention back to Casey who was suddenly flushed and breathing hard.

"Casey, are you ok?" He asked.

Casey shook her head. "Chester…" she breathed, putting her arms around her belly. He was instantly by her side and she looked at him, fearfully, for a few seconds before collapsing into his arms.


	3. Connected Hearts

**A/N: Hey everybody, just some FYI's: Casey's sister is named Sarah, I changed it at the last minute and missed some parts in the last chapter but I fixed it. There is a flash back in this chapter but its clearly marked so it shouldn't confuse you (sneak peak: its about Alex and Elliot in the beginning). This chapter is kind of long but future ones probably won't be. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Liv sat in the chair next to Casey holding her hand. She was still unconscious and hooked up to a heart monitor. Chester had lost it completely and Elliot had taken him to get some fresh air and a cup of decaf coffee to calm him down. Liv had been sitting there the whole time holding her hand.<p>

The doctor came in, followed by a still harried looking Chester clutching a coffee cup.

"Dr. Berggren, what happened to Casey?" Olivia asked abruptly.

The doctor quickly checked his chart. "She had a panic attack." he replied gravely, "We were able to get her blood pressure down to normal so she should be fine."

Chester was still standing next to the door, looking ill.

"I was afraid this would happen," the doctor explained, "Hearing news like this is bound to cause a stress reaction; which is why I _told_ you to take her home and have her get some rest." He said pointedly.

Liv and Chester looked at each other.

"How long is she going to be out for?" Liv questioned, referring to Casey's present state of unconsciousness.

"She's lightly sedated, so she should sleep for a little while. Then you _have _to take her straight home." Dr. Berggren said sternly.

Chester nodded and moved to the chair on the other side of Casey's bed taking her limp hand in both of his.

Olivia got up and made her way out to the waiting room.

Sarah and Daniel were both still there, along with Elliot, all of whom were exhibiting varying degrees of trepidation.

Sarah was the first to spring out of her chair when Olivia entered the room.

"Is my sister ok?" she asked matter-of-factly.

Olivia was slightly surprised by Sarah's concern. "The doctor says she had a panic attack, but she and the babies are all fine." She announced.

"Babies?" Sarah said, confused.

Liv looked at her, just remembering that she didn't know. "Your sister's having quints, Sarah" she said.

Sarah looked astonished for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Something funny about that?" Liv asked, thoroughly annoyed at her reaction.

"Quints!... oh man… my mom's gonna love this!" she said through her sniggers.

"Sarah, you should let _Casey_ tell her mother, when_ she_ wants to." Liv said

"Too late, I already called her; she's on her way here." Sarah replied.

**Three Hours Later…**

Casey slowly opened her eyes to see her husband pacing the floor in front of her bed. She blinked and then smiled at him; but he was so focused on driving a trench through the linoleum he didn't even notice.

It wasn't until she softly called his name that he snapped out of it.

"Jesus, Casey I was so worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm ok," she said, rubbing her tummy, "What happened?"

"You had a panic attack sweetie, nothing major. But were going to have to go home and take it easy for a while. Everything is going to be ok, I promise" he said going over and sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm scared," she whispered, snuggling into him.

"I know, baby, I am too but I'm gonna take good care of you and make sure nothing else happens ok?" he said, stroking her hair.

She nodded into his chest, trusting him completely. Then a thought struck her. "Is everybody gone?" she asked.

"Danny and Sarah had to go pick up Annie from school and Liv and El had to go back to work. It's just us now" he answered.

"Oh. Okay…good" she said, not entirely sure if she was relieved or disappointed that her sister had left.

They just sat with each other for a while; a million things going through both of their heads. Casey stared at her hand resting on her tummy, thinking about the 5 little lives that were inside of her.

She never felt so scared and apprehensive of anything in her life, except maybe marrying the man next to her. She looked at him and he was looking back at her.

Chester put his hand over hers and they locked eyes. The look on his face made her feel warm inside. She knew in that moment that they really would be ok because they loved each other and they loved their babies. They kissed, wordlessly expressing that love and neither of them wanted to come up for air.

Suddenly, they heard stiletto-heeled footsteps coming toward them. Seconds later there was a knock at the door. Chester got up to open it.

In walked Evelyn Novak, a short but elegant looking woman with faded red hair that was pulled into a neat bun behind her head. Her kind face was contorted with worry as she brushed past Chester and went straight for her daughter, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Junie, I was so worried about you! Are you ok?" she said, not letting go.

"Mom—mom I'm ok, really. What are you doing here?" Casey asked, totally bewildered.

"Your sister called me. She told me that you were in the hospital and having complications with the baby. I've been working myself into a fearful panic all the way here. From the state she was in I thought you were _dying_ or something" she said tearfully.

Casey looked confused. "Sarah was _worried _about me?"

"Of course she was worried, she's your sister." Evelyn replied, her grip still tight around Casey's shoulders.

"Mom—can you let go please? I can't breathe." Casey squeaked.

Evelyn instantly released Casey and started wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just…" she trailed off, noticing Casey's overlarge midsection.

"What in the world? You can't possibly…its much too soon for…for you to be that big," she stammered.

She rounded on Chester, "What did you do to my baby!" she demanded.

Chester opened his mouth to protest his innocence, but Casey interrupted. "Mom—MOM, listen to me, Chester didn't _do_ anything, I'm…I'm having quints."

"You're having quints!" Evelyn exclaimed, "Junie, that's wonderful! That's absolutely wonderful! Oh, I've got to call your Aunt Piper, she owes me 50 bucks!"

"Mom!" Casey said, shocked, "You bet Auntie Piper that I was gonna have quints!"

Her mom shrugged sheepishly. "Well, you know with our genes…I just had a feeling, you know?"

Casey furrowed her brow suspiciously. "What do you mean 'with our genes'?" she questioned.

Evelyn slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, Junie I didn't tell you, did I?

"Tell me what?"

"That multiples run in our family."

"WHAT?" Casey shrieked.

"Well, technically it's a gene for hyper-ovulation but, you know obviously that's how you get multiples in the first place."

Casey was completely speechless. How could her mother have not told her something like that? She made eye contact with Chester who looked twice as shocked as she was.

"And when pray tell were you planning on sharing this tidbit of information?" she asked her mother, trying not to sound upset.

"Well, I don't know, at some point or another. But does it really matter? I mean would knowing that really have stopped you from getting pregnant?" Evelyn replied.

Casey looked at Chester again; they both knew the answer to that. "No, I guess not", she answered, "but geez mom, 50 bucks?"

* * *

><p>At the same time…<p>

Liv and Elliot were back in the squad room. Elliot was currently in a heated discussion with a suspect in a string of kidnappings and Liv was sitting at her desk, filling out hers and Elliot's DD5's out of sheer boredom. She hadn't been allowed within 50 feet of an interrogation room in weeks and the inactivity was beginning to get to her.

She couldn't blame her captain of being protective of her though. They dealt with the scum of the earth on a daily basis and she had been the target of aggression for more than a few of them.

Just as she was contemplating actually organizing her desk her cellphone chirped and she picked it up.

"Moss."

"_Hi honey."_

"Kurt! God, it's good to hear your voice. How are you?"

"_Missing you terribly."_

"Oh, I miss you too. When are you coming home?"

"_Today."_

"Today!" Liv practically shrieked.

"_Yeah, my conference is wrapping up early. I'm coming in tonight at 8. I was gonna surprise you but well…I need a ride home from the airport." _

Liv smirked. "Good one genius. You could always take a cab you know, I really don't _have_ to pick you up."

"_Yeah but cab drivers aren't as beautiful as you."_

Liv giggled. "Oh well when you put it that way, how could I say no."

"_You can't. So, how's my little girl?"_

"She's doing just fine. She's been kicking all day though. I think she misses her daddy."

"_Man I can't wait to be back. Tell her daddy loves her."_

Liv smiled. "I will. What airport are you flying into?"

"_La Guardia."_

Liv saw Elliot walking toward her. "Hey honey I have to go. I'll see you later ok?"

"_Ok. Love you darling."_

"Love you too sweetheart. Bye."

Elliot grinned as he caught the end of her conversation. "_Love you too sweetheart!"_ he mocked.

Liv rolled her eyes. "You got a problem with my term of endearment," she joked.

Elliot shook his head. "Not at all. Why don't you just make out with the phone next time?"

Liv smacked him on the arm. "Shut up jerk."

"So what was that all about, anyway?"

"Oh! He's coming home today!" she told him excitedly.

"That's great Liv. Finally you can stop moping around this place." he said with a smile.

"Why are you so.." she stopped suddenly.

Elliot gave her a weird look. "Why am I so what?"

She grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. "Do you feel that El?"

Elliot raised his eyebrows. He could in fact feel the soft fluttering coming from inside her belly. "Wow, someone is excited in there," he commented.

"I know, it's crazy right?"

"Yeah, that's pretty awesome Liv."

She held his hand there for another second before letting him go and rubbing the spot herself. Just then Cragen came out of his office.

"Hey Liv, you can leave now if you want. It's almost 6 and we're already running out of work to do. Elliot can stay here and finish up the paperwork."

Liv smiled at Elliot's scandalized look. Normally she would object to this type of special treatment but she was in far too good a mood to argue.

"That would be great actually!" she said walking over to Cragen and giving him a hug, "thanks Don." She kissed him on the cheek and bounced over to her desk and started collecting her things.

Don looked at Elliot, more than a little weirded out. "What's gotten into her?" he asked, amazed at her over-friendliness and lack of protest.

"Kurt's coming home today" Elliot replied.

"Ah." Don said, understanding. She was different when Kurt was around. She was so much happier, her spirit was lighter. Anyone that could bring out that side of her on a daily basis was ok in Don Cragen's book.

Don watched as she practically floated out of the front door. "Elliot, go make sure she gets out ok and then get your ass back here and finish those DD5's; I want them on my desk yesterday."

Elliot nodded and went after Liv, he helped her down the front steps and walked her to her car. He waved as she drove off in the direction of her brownstone.

It was barely twilight but Cragen never let her out at the end of the day without an escort. Yes, it was quite annoying for both of them, but what are you gonna do.

When Elliot got back he sped through the rest of the paperwork hoping to get out of there by 7. He wanted to get to Alex on time, it sounded on the phone like she needed him.

Since he'd been able to uh _charm_ a confession out of their newest kid raping psycho he had to type up a whole report on the wonderfully pleasant experience. He backspaced several times as thoughts of Alex pervaded his keystrokes.

* * *

><p><strong>March 15, 2009<strong>

It was a lonely night for Elliot Stabler. He had the night off from everything: work, kids, wife. His family had gone to visit his mother-in-law and unsurprisingly not invited him, not that he would have gone anyway. Olivia was spending her weekend in the Berkshires with her brand new husband. It was weird not having her around to be bored with but he wasn't mad at her. She deserved to be happy.

So there he was sitting on his sofa, staring at the rain pummeling the living room window. Then he thought about someone who might be as lonely as he was. Alex. She'd waltzed back into his life only a week ago and acted like nothing had happened. A lot had happened. She'd been gone for four years and been ignoring him and Olivia for three. They'd probably called her at least a dozen times since she got out of WITSEC, just to see how she was. That's what friends do right?

_Maybe I should call her? _He picked up his phone and scrolled through his contact list. He hesitated a minute and glanced at the clock. 8:53 _It's not too late, she won't think I'm a stalker. _He hit send.

It rang 5 times before she picked up.

_Hello?_

"Hey Alex, its Elliot. You busy?"

There was a pause

_No, I'm not busy. What's up?_

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted some company, I'm kinda lonely, you know cause Liv's taking another weekend trip with Kurt and all."

_Yeah, I wish I'd been there for their wedding, I feel bad._

"It was really nice, she'll probably tell you about it sometime."

_Yeah, well… you can come over if you want. We can watch a movie or something. I'm lonely too._

"Ok, sounds like fun."

She gave him her address and Elliot started to get dressed. He'd been veging in his underwear for the past hour and a half. For some reason he was getting excited. The hairs on his arms were standing up as he thought about spending time with her. He wondered what she might be wearing at this time of night.

He shook his head vigorously. _Get it together Stabler, you're married, you can't think about her like that. No matter how gorgeous she is._

He smacked himself in the forehead.

As he got in his car and headed over to her place impure thoughts about the blonde ADA kept creeping into his consciousness. He accidentally drove past her house because he was so distracted. He made a U-turn and parked in her driveway. He sat in his car for 10 minutes making sure he had his head on straight.

He walked up her front steps rang her doorbell and waited. After a few minutes, she opened the door. She was wearing a baby blue long-sleeve t shirt, grey sweatpants and pink socks. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail; it was wet and glistening like she had just taken a shower.

However, the thing that first caught Elliot's attention was her face. It was wet too, and her eyes were red and puffy. She was upset, she was crying and she was looking at him like she wanted something. He'd never seen ice queen Alexandra Cabot look so vulnerable.

Elliot felt like the wind was knocked out of him. "Alex…what's wrong?" he asked, thoroughly concerned.

"I need to talk to you." She replied, her voice sounded constricted. She took a few steps back to let him in.

They settled on her sofa, half a cushion apart. She tucked her legs underneath her and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands but more tears were coming.

"Alex, did something happen?" Elliot asked, gently.

She nodded, staring at the floor. "Four years ago, I got shot and then my whole life was taken away from me," she looked at him, "and I'm having trouble dealing with it."

Her tears came faster and Elliot unconsciously grabbed her hand. "But things are good now Alex, you got your life back and the people who hurt you are either dead or behind bars."

"I k-know, I-I just…I can't keep the pictures out of my head." She pulled on her ponytail with her free hand. "I couldn't bring myself to return your phone calls when I got back because…every time I heard your v-voices on my machine…I saw that sidewalk and that car and that gun…"she sniffed and inched a little bit closer to him.

"Now I…I keep having these dreams…it's like I'm right back there, bleeding on the cold ground but I…I'm really dead, a-and then I'm in the morgue and then I'm being buried, it feels so real. I'm trying to tell them I'm not dead but no one can hear me, I feel so…"

"Helpless", Elliot finished, looking her in the eyes. She nodded tearfully. "Alex, you are not helpless, you're stronger than you think," he said gently.

He hesitated a minute, but decided to go for it, "Come here," he whispered. He held his arms out and she scooted right into them, sighing deeply as he wrapped them around her shaking shoulders.

"When I was in Wisconsin, I-I was so… afraid, all the time. I thought he could get me at any moment. In my head I know that I'm safe now, but…I just c-can't let it go."

She started sobbing and the next thing Elliot new she was on his lap, clinging to him. He stayed there the whole night, just holding her, comforting her, making her feel safe. And falling for her completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

_Why did she sound so anxious? What was she going to tell him? Was she really okay?_ Elliot silently prayed to the big man upstairs that nothing bad had happened to her. He held down the backspace and deleted an entire line he had typed containing exactly what he'd like to do if someone had hurt her.

He finally finished at 6:55 and handed his file in to Cragen before racing out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So like always I want to hear your thoughts, good or bad. Also, if there's anything anyone wants to have happen, hit me up, the next few chapters are slightly flexible. Remember though, good things come to those with patience! :)<strong>


	4. Reunited and It Feels So Good

**A/N: Sorry this took so long friends, my life has been real hectic lately. FYI: This chapter is pretty much fluff central so enjoy it! I should have another chapter up by Sunday night, hopefully! **

Detective Olivia Benson-Moss walked into LaGuardia Airport with her heart all a flutter. Marrying Kurt Moss was the bravest thing she'd ever done. He loved her so much it scared her, so much he wouldn't let her go even when she tried to break up with him. Ever since they got married they've been completely inseparable, and each of the last 14 days without him had been a special kind of torture for her. She hated being alone now that she finally had someone to spend her life with.

She made her way toward the baggage claim area and scanned the crowd around the conveyor belt looking for his face. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a familiar-looking hand reach out and grab a familiar-looking Samsonite. She dove into the throng of travelers eager to get to him but when she reached the spot where she'd seen the hand, he was gone.

Just when she began to think it had been a mirage, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She closed her eyes and drank in his scent as he pulled her close to him. She spun in his arms and looked into his gorgeous blue-gray eyes, smiling at the love she saw in them. All the sudden, she was overcome with emotion; she put her arms around his neck, snuggled into his shoulder and started to cry.

Kurt was surprised; he frowned and hugged her tighter. "Oh, sweetheart I missed you too, it's ok, I'm here now."

"I know," Liv said sniffling, "just don't leave me anymore, ok?"

"I won't honey I promise. I love you so much."

"I love you more." Liv leaned her head up and looked at him again and they kissed; slowly and tenderly.

Then Kurt bent down to kiss her belly and Olivia saw something over his head that made her jaw drop.

Elliot Stabler got to La Guardia Airport at 7:55 more anxious than he'd ever been in his life. He knew he still had some time before Alex arrived and he decided to pace near the escalator. He'd promised himself he would stay calm. He had to stay calm, they couldn't both be freaking out at the same time and it sounded like she was already freaked out about something.

As he thought about her his mind drifted back to the last time he'd seen her. It had been, like she said, about 4 months ago. He'd missed her so much he took some vacation time to go see her in D.C. They'd talked for a while, about how things were in New York and about her trip to the Congo. They'd cuddled for a while and watched her favorite movie; it was really nice, until they decided to address the elephant in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>September 4, 2010<strong>

There was an awkward silence, Elliot looked at Alex, Alex looked at Elliot. "Why didn't come back to me?" Elliot asked, point blank. Another two second silence and then Alex burst into tears.

"Don't do that Lexy, you know I hate when you do that; just talk to me." Elliot said.

"Don't be mad at me please, I'm so sorry. I just- you freaked me out ok!"

"I freaked you out!"

"When you told me you were leaving her I didn't expect you to actually do it. You have 5 kids and over two decades together, why would I think you would give all that up for me?"

Elliot stared at her confused, "I told you that I love you, didn't you believe me?"

"Yes, but-"

"And you said that we couldn't be together because I was married. So now I'm not." He said bluntly

Alex was getting more upset now. "But Elliot, come on, I-I never wanted you to leave your family for me, l-I'm not worth it." She looked down at her feet.

Finally, Elliot understood. She felt guilty; ashamed even, she felt like she'd ripped apart his family.

She was crying again and it made Elliot's heart hurt. He hadn't meant to do this to her.

He let out a big sigh and went over and sat next to her. He took both of her hands and looked at her very seriously. "Lexy, my marriage was over a long time ago, I knew it, she knew it, my kids even knew it"

"Really?"

"Really. The only thing you did, was show me what real love is supposed to feel like; and help me to realize that I deserve to be happy," he tipped her chin up toward him, "and so do you. I love you Alexandra, and whether or not we're together, I will love you 'til the day I die."

She stared at him, and cracked a tiny smile; he then proceeded to kiss the hell out of her. The next thing both of them knew, they were in her bed; making love for the very first time. They'd wanted to for months, but she never gave in, not while he was still married.

It was magical, being with the person who has your heart. That night they felt connected forever.

They had to go back to their lives the next day. Elliot had to go home, Alex had to head back to the office; the hardest thing they both had ever had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

It was now 8:05 and she had not shown up yet. His anxiety grew as he wondered what was taking her so long. He was beginning to draw attention to himself, what with the incessant pacing, so he decided to sit and stare at his watch. At 8:10 when he was an inch away from losing it he saw her, coming down the escalator. She was wearing a big blue parka that made her look like the Michelin man but matched her eyes perfectly. Her gorgeous long blond hair was cascading over her shoulders and framing her face perfectly around her rectangular-framed glasses.

When she got to the bottom she spotted him immediately and ran toward him. She dropped her carry-on three feet from him and ran straight into his arms. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around excitedly. She squealed happily and as he set her down she kissed him. Passion surged between them and Elliot grabbed a fistful of her hair and kissed her harder. When they finally let go of each other they were completely out of breath.

"Hi" she said smiling huge.

"Hi" he said back, "Wanna get out of here."

"Yeah"

Elliot picked up Alex's bag and then took her hand. They went and got her Louis Vutton luggage off the baggage claim, then they walked out of the airport, fingers laced with their eyes locked on each other. Neither of them noticed the female detective gawking at them from across the room.

Olivia was very quiet on the ride home with her husband. She sat in the passenger's seat stewing and feeling betrayed. Kurt kept looking over at her worriedly.

"Honey, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I just, I can't believe he didn't tell me," she replied, "I mean really, they are my two best friends and neither of them found it necessary to mention the fact that they were screwing each other!"

"Livvie" Kurt gave her a calm-down look.

"Oh, don't Livvie me! I have every right to be upset about this! I mean Elliot's only been single for like six months! And she's been gone for like- oh my GOD!" she gasped and gripped Kurt's arm as an idea hit her.

"What!" he said, after he nearly careened off the road.

"What if…what if they were having an affair and _that's_ why he seemed so eager to sign the divorce papers? Oh, that little slut!"

"Livvie come on, you don't even know what happened, stop the conclusion jumping."

She stared at her husband in disbelief. "I'm sorry, am I the only one who just witnessed the two of them having a tongue fight in the middle of a crowded airport? Why are you defending him?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, I just don't think Elliot would've cheated on his wife, he's a good guy."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, you're a good guy too, but if you ever do anything like that to me…"

Kurt took his eyes off the road completely and looked at her. "You know I would never, ever cheat on you right?" he asked seriously.

She locked eyes with him for a second and suddenly felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know, I know you wouldn't I just…I just can't believe he didn't tell me."

Meanwhile, at the Stabler residence…

By the time they got the front door Alex was a nervous wreck.

Elliot kept smiling at her on the way home, and she would feel better for a second before wanting to throw up again.

Now they were going down the hallway and she had to resist the urge to bolt in the opposite direction. If it wasn't for Elliot holding her hand she probably would have.

He put the key in the door and looked at her again. This time his face fell as he saw the anxiety clearly evident on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine, I'm just…really tired" she answered.

He pushed open the door and led her inside. "Okay, well let's get you into bed and then we can…um… talk in the morning all right?" He smiled again.

She couldn't take it anymore. She bit her lip as her eyes started to tear up. "No, Elliot I think we need to talk about it now." She started to slowly unzip her parka. She turned toward the coat hanger next to the door and shrugged the parka off her shoulders. She had her back to Elliot while she hung it up. When she turned back around she had her eyes locked on his face and her hands on her belly. Her 4 ½ months pregnant belly.

When she turned around, Elliot at first nervously waited for her to say something. She just stared at him. His eyes slowly traveled down her body to where her hands were, wrapped around her midsection. She was naturally rail thin so her newly acquired roundness was quite visible. Then he heard her words that confirmed the obvious: "I'm pregnant". She said them so softly it was as if she was afraid to speak them. When he finally tore his eyes away from her belly and looked back at her face he could tell she was terrified and waiting for him to react.

He reached forward and put both his hands on her belly. He suddenly couldn't breathe. His heart started to beat faster as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that she had his baby inside of her.

"So," he said finally, "18 weeks…"

"…and 4 days" Alex finished.

"Okay"

She gave him a tiny smile as a single tear ran down her face. He pulled her toward him and hugged her for all he was worth; never wanting to let her go. She melted into his embrace and more tears came. They stood like that for a while, just holding each other.

What felt like an eternity later, Elliot loosened his grip on Alex. He looked down to see that she was fast asleep on his chest. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Then he scooped her up, carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He stared at her sleeping form for a moment and started to feel panicky. _She's here, in my bed, and she's having my baby. _He went to the bathroom to splash some cool water on his face and change into his pj pants. _Get it together, Stabler._

When he came out she was looking at him with a soft smile on her face. He walked over, smiling too. She held her arms out to him and he leaned down, letting her wrap them around his neck. He gently climbed on top of her and started nuzzling her neck. She purred and brought her knees up on either side of him. Then she pulled his face up to hers and captured his lips. Soon he didn't know whose tongue was who's as their mouths meshed.

Elliot's head was getting fuzzy as stroked the soft skin of her arms; he loved how she tasted, how she smelled, how she felt. He loved every inch of her. He stuck both his hands in her hair, one of his very favorite parts of her.

Alex felt as if her body was ignited, every pore drinking in his essence, every nerve ending tingling with excitement and anticipation. She wants him but suddenly he stops. He leans up on his forearms and makes eye contact with her. She smiles and resists the urge to roll her eyes; he wants permission, he's so Elliot. She decides to tease him. She gets a very serious look on her face and pushes his chest away from her. His smile falters a bit and he looks confused. Then her smile returns as she throws her arms over her head and whispers, "Strip me."

He readily obliges, pulling off first her sweater, then her long-sleeve V-neck t-shirt, then her tank top. She's the lavender lace bra that he got her for her last birthday. He feels it softly; his fingers touch the skin underneath. She shivers and slides her arms around his neck again, pulling him closer.

Her jeans are stretchy at the top and slide easily over her hips, revealing the matching panties. He leans back on his haunches and removes them with his teeth. He runs his hands along her bare hips and soon his pants and boxers join the pile of clothes on the floor.

Her body is begging for it now, so when he comes back up she leans into him and they connect. He fills her up and she feels warm inside, he's gentle at first but gets more aggressive, this time he doesn't hesitate because she wraps her legs around him tightly and bites his neck; she loves his enthusiasm. It's just as perfect as the first time, maybe better because they're not so nervous. When it's over they lay in each other's arms, he's rubbing her tummy, their hearts are beating in sync, and they're lost in each other's eyes.

Soon she's asleep again. He watches her chest rise and fall slowly. He brushes a hand through her hair.

"_She's so beautiful" _he thought_ "and she's mine forever; I'm going to make damn sure of it."_

He gingerly extricated himself from her arms and went to his sock drawer and slowly pulled it open. He retrieved his rolled up Argyle socks and pulled them apart. Out rolls a sterling silver jewelry box with the initials A.S. monogrammed on the top. They stood for Annemarie Stabler, his grandmother. Inside the box was a 6 karat Harry Winston engagement ring.

He took it out and stared at it, twisting it around in his fingers. He never felt so sure of anything in his life.

He went over and slipped it onto Alex's left ring finger, then kissed her hand. She didn't wake up.

_Soon another A. Stabler will be wearing that ring.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kurt stretched out on his bed, breathing in the scent of his Egyptian cotton sheets. They smelled like Olivia, his beautiful wife of almost three years. He wondered everyday how he had gotten so lucky, having such a phenomenal person love him enough to call him her husband. It had been excruciating being away from her for so long, it was like leaving half of himself behind for two weeks.<p>

Just then the door to their walk-in closet opened and there she was, striking a sexy pose against the door frame and wearing the leopard print teddy that he'd bought her for their 2nd anniversary. He remembered when they'd argued about whether that teddy had really been for her. He wolf-whistled at her. She giggled and his insides melted.

She tossed her hair to one side and walked toward him seductively. He noticed how the sheer fabric curved gently over her baby belly. It swished when she walked and he thought about their little girl and how gorgeous she was going to be. Then she climbed on his lap and started kissing him and his thoughts were back to her and he ran his hands over her stomach for the briefest moment before sliding them under her teddy.

As they were getting reacquainted, Olivia thought about what a parallel universe she seemed to be living in. Her life was so radically different now she sometimes didn't even believe it. She never knew life could be this good. She never knew that she could be this happy.

She had the most wonderful husband in the world, in her opinion, and she was thrilled every day that she got to be his wife. She'd given him a piece of her and gotten a piece of him in return. She could be her real and true self around him. When she was with him she could laugh, cry, scream, rant; anything she was feeling she could give it to him and he could always make her feel better. He wasn't afraid to tell her when she was being irrational or paranoid or when a feeling she had was completely justified.

He even let her talk to him about her job, for however long or short she wanted. He let her get things off her chest and reassured her all the time that it wasn't her fault if she couldn't save someone. He worried about her everyday but he let her handle herself because he knew she could. Those rare times when she needed it, he protected her fiercely. He'd promised her that he would never let her get hurt again, emotionally or physically, and so far he had kept his promise.

Olivia Benson-Moss loved being a wife, so much so that she couldn't stand to be alone anymore. Couldn't. Stand. It. Being without Kurt the last couple weeks had brought back memories of being lonely and she hated it.

So as she made love to her husband, she smiled inwardly and outwardly, loving the feeling of being loved.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, this took me forever to write, I'm not very good at this kinda thing but I tried. And I made this chapter Casey-free, because it seems like you've had a lot of her lately. But don't worry, the next chapter involves everyone should be very interesting... PREVIEW!: Casey starts acting strange, Alex and Elliot have their world rocked and Olivia finally gets some answers and some more questions. :)))<strong>


	5. Happy Saturday

**A/N: Hello all, I'm sorry this took so long, again. My life has an annoying habit of getting in the way of my writing schedule. Anyway, this chapter is about half as long as I normally write them because a) I think you guys deserve and update and b) I'm trying a new editing strategy. So to clarify, the **_italics _**are thoughts and/or flashbacks and the BOLD words are for emphasis.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The next morning…

Alex woke up drowsily to the smell of cinnamon. She groped around the other side of the bed and realized Elliot wasn't there. _He was cooking something. _

She giggled to herself as she pictured him in an apron and oven mitt. Her stomach growled and she rubbed her hands over it. She was suddenly blinded by a bright light. She blinked a few times then her eyes widened when she saw that the sun streaming in from the window on the left side of the bed was glinting off the diamond ring currently on her left ring finger.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, a large, pear cut diamond in a gleaming platinum setting. She felt her stomach doing flip-flops. She got out of bed, picked up Elliot's discarded shirt and put it on. Then she tiptoed to the door of the bedroom and peeked out to see what he was doing. She almost jumped when she saw him looking right back at her.

He was leaning up against the wall next to the door, as if he'd been waiting for her to come out, and he was indeed wearing an apron.

"Man, you sleep forever!" Elliot joked as he took a step toward her. Alex made a face at him.

"I'm pregnant, I'm allowed" she mumbled, feigning grouchiness. He grabbed her around the waist playfully and hugged her, neither of them pulled away for a while. He pulled her even closer and whispered in her ear, "Marry me."

Alex looked up at him but didn't say anything. Elliot had a big smile on his face. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

Alex bit her lip. "I'm thinking that… that I don't want you to think this is what I wanted." Fresh tears started in her eyes but she fought them back. She took Elliot's hand and pulled him over to the sofa so they could both sit down.

"Elliot, you don't have to do this, ok? I mean you really, **really** don't. I-I didn't get pregnant to get you to marry me. And I didn't come here to make you feel guilty or make you feel like you owe me something cause you don't Elliot, you don't, this is all my fault…" she trailed off as she lost her fight with her tears.

"Lexy, don't say that," Elliot said, rubbing her back soothingly, "babies are nobody's fault. It's not like you were _trying_ to get pregnant."

Alex looked at him guiltily.

"You _weren't_ trying to get pregnant, right?"

Alex shook her head fervently. "No, no I wasn't but I also wasn't exactly … on the pill."

"But you said..."

"I know"

"That's why we…"

"I know"

"I don't understand" Elliot was thoroughly confused. Why would she have lied to him about something like that?

"Please don't be mad," she replied nervously, "but a-after I went to the doctor and found out I was p-pregnant, I went home and checked my pills and I-I hadn't taken one in three weeks! I've b-been so stressed out at work lately that I just forgot about them I guess. I'm sorry, El; I r-ruined e-everything, I really didn't mean—"

Elliot put a finger on her lips to stop her from speaking. "Lexy, this is not your fault," he said calmly, "and this is not going to ruin us. I love you too much to let that happen," he moved his hand to her cheek and she melted into his touch. "We're gonna have this baby Lexy, together, even though **neither **of planned this, we're going to do it. And you and me and our little bundle, we're gonna be happy, understood?" he said earnestly.

"Understood," she replied smiling, "But there is one more thing I should tell you, about our little bundle."

Elliot's eyebrows went up. "What is it?"

Alex looked at him shyly, "Well…it's more than one bundle," she said slowly.

Elliot face paled, "Oh, god please tell me you're not having quints!" he blurted out.

Alex looked at him like he was a nutcase. "What! No, no, I'm having **twins** Elliot, calm down!"

Elliot let out a big sigh and cast his eyes toward the heavens, "Thank you Jesus." He said.

"Why would you think I was having quints, I mean why would you even say that?" she asked, completely bewildered.

Elliot shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "No reason, no reason at all," he said.

Alex was about to inform him of his impending psychosis when she was very rudely interrupted by the doorbell, which rang three times in rapid succession.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Casey woke up wrapped in her husband's arms. They slept like that a lot; he liked to hold her. She fidgeted a little and turned around in his arms, he didn't let go. She looked at his face and he was concentrating on something on the other side of the bed. It was the ultrasounds, five of them, each one focused on a different 12 week old fetus. Their babies.

Casey leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey babe."

Chester kissed her forehead. "Hey sweetie. You okay?"

"Yeah, I am now. Sorry I flipped out on you last night." She looked down self-consciously, remembering all too vividly how she'd woken up crying hysterically in the middle of the night and scared the crap out of him.

"I'm not mad at you sweetie, I just worry too much. It must have been a really bad dream you had." He caressed her face lovingly.

"Yeah…it was", she said quietly. She put her hand over his and held it against her cheek, feeling the warmth.

"You wanna tell me about it?" he asked, gently.

Casey shook her head.

"Ok, you don't have to. You wanna know what I think?" Chester said, changing the subject, he didn't want to upset her.

"Hmm"

"I think that we are gonna have three girls and two boys." He said this with the utmost confidence.

Casey cocked her eyebrow. "What?"

"Yup, mark my words, three girls, two boys, right there" he said, running his hands over her belly.

"You can't possibly tell that from the pictures." She leaned over to get a closer look at them.

"No, but I can feel it. Daddy's intuition."

Casey laughed. "Well okay then. It **must **be true."

Chester laughed too. He suddenly rolled Casey over on her back and started kissing her neck. "You're so sexy, first thing in the morning" he said into her skin. She smiled and put her hands on either side of his face. "And your so scruffy" she said scratching his stubble. She pulled his head up to kiss him on the mouth and he moved his hands from her stomach to her chest.

Chester is startled when out of nowhere, Casey pulls back abruptly. He stops touching her and looks at her face. He can't read her expression. She's not looking at him but he can see her eyes are glazed over and she's biting her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" he asks, perplexed. Her eyes slide back into focus and she looks at him again. "Um, nothing," she says cracking a smile, "I'm hungry, are you hungry?"

Chester scratches the back of his head. "Um sure," he says, "but I'll—"

"No, it's ok, I'll get up" Casey interrupts. She slides out from underneath him and pushes herself off the bed. She gets her robe off the hook in their closet and ties it tightly around herself without saying another word.

Chester's brow knits together in confusion. "Babe" he starts, as she goes straight towards the bedroom door. She pauses with her hand on the door knob, turns around and smiles at him again.

"I'm fine, I just need some pancakes" she says before zipping out and heading for the kitchen.

_Okay what just happened? _Chester thinks, laying back on his pillows. _It's not like I've never felt her up before breakfast before. _Chester feels his stomach growl and decides to get up and follow her into the kitchen. He figures they both could use some pancakes.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now, the holiday weekend is here so send me some motivational reviews and you may get another chapter in the next few days! :) xoxo<strong>


	6. Stop and Stare

**A/N: Mmkay so this chapter is a little bit longer, I have trouble containing my self. Serious drama ensues! Oh and I'd just like to express my appreciation to all who've been reviewing, especially MsSofiaCabot and 7seven7. You guys are awesome! And special thanks to Astrx09 for some great motivational words! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Elliot went to the front door not knowing who in the hell would be on the other side of it. He wrenched it open irritably and at first didn't see anyone there. Then something wrapped itself around his legs.

He looked down to see his 3 year-old son Eli clinging to his shins. Then came the shrill shriek of Elliot ex-wife as she stomped heavily down the hall. "**Eli, I told you to wait for mommy!" **

She appeared in the doorway a moment later wearing an overcoat and looking extremely annoyed.

"Hello Elliot," she said taking in his appearance distastefully, "I see you're up early."

"Kathy what are you doing here? It's not my weekend with him," Elliot replied evenly.

"Yes it is. It's going to be your weekend for a long time," she replied, avoiding his gaze, "I need you to take him for a while." She did not make a move to enter the apartment.

"What? What the hell does that mean Kathy!" Elliot was trying really hard no to shout but it was becoming difficult.

"Look, I met this guy and, well, he's not into kids, "she explained, "I just thought—"

"YOU JUST THOUGHT YOU COULD ABANDON YOUR OWN SON FOR SOME DAMN FLING!" Elliot was now shouting.

Kathy was used to this. She no longer flinched at his yelling. She drew herself up to her full height and looked him dead in the eyes. "I have been raising your kids since I was 19 years old Elliot! It's your turn now, I'm done! I found someone who loves me the way you never did and he doesn't want kids…and you know what, neither do I! I can't be 'mommy' anymore! I deserve to live my own life!"

Elliot couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How can you say that? THEY'RE YOUR KIDS TOO KATHY!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT, YOU DON'T THINK **I KNOW THAT**! I'VE SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE TAKING CARE OF **MY **KIDS, GOING TO EVERY DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT AND DANCE RECITAL AND SOCCER GAME THEY **EVER HAD! I JUST CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!" **Kathy was shouting now too, and getting angrier by the minute.

"KATHY YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM HERE AND WALK OUT OF HIS LIFE! WHAT ABOUT HIM? HOW DO YOU THINK HE'S GONNA FEEL WHEN HIS MOMMY'S GONE!" Elliot was livid.

Kathy paused and then looked around him at the person who was now standing behind him holding her son. Her lip quivered for a moment before she looked back at Elliot. "Well, it looks like he's gonna have a new one" she said.

Elliot was confused, he looked down and realized Eli was no longer attached to him. Kathy gestured behind him and he whipped around to see the little boy crying and cuddled into Alex's arms. She was rocking him gently and when she saw Elliot and Kathy notice her she looked at them with fire in her own eyes.

"You two are **scaring** him," she said in a low voice, "stop it or take it outside." She shifted Eli in her arms and then walked with him into the bedroom, closing the door with a snap.

Elliot was slightly ashamed of himself and turned back around to face Kathy, who looked like she wanted to cry.

"You gave **her** the ring?" she asked tearfully.

Elliot was stunned, he didn't know she even knew the ring existed. He didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I know about the ring, "Kathy continued, "I've known about it for a long time. Your mother told me about it after our 10th wedding anniversary."

"Kathy-" Elliot started, not knowing how to explain this to her. He hadn't meant for her to find out like this.

"No, it's ok Elliot, I always knew I wasn't 'the one great love of your life'. I'm glad you finally found her. You know, it's funny, I always thought it would be Olivia. Well, I-I think I've found mine too. Now…I have a plane to catch. Take care of **your** son." And with that she turned and hurried back down the hallway, never looking back.

Elliot watched her go in silence and then slowly closed the door. He leaned his back up against it and took some deep breaths.

After he had sufficiently calmed down he walked toward the bedroom and opened the door slowly. Alex was sitting on the bed with Eli in her lap. He was sucking his thumb and looking up at Alex as she sang him a song.

Elliot smiled. She looked like such a natural. "Knock knock," he said, rapping the door frame with his knuckles.

Alex looked up and smiled at him, "Hey, is she-" "She's gone" Elliot said walking over and kneeling down in front of them. Alex nodded and looked back down at Eli. Elliot reached out to stroke his pudgy little arm and he recoiled into Alex.

Elliot frowned. _He really had scared him. _"Hey champ," he said softly, "Daddy didn't mean to scare you."

"Dada yell at mama" squeaked the toddler. His little face was crumpled into a scowl.

"I know buddy, and I'm sorry about that, me and your mom…well, it's not going to happen anymore ok?" Elliot said.

"Mama go bye bye?" he asked sadly. He knew exactly what had happened. Elliot's heart ached for him.

"Yeah little man, mama had to go away for a while," Elliot said getting up to sit next to them. "But's it's ok because you get to stay here with Daddy. Isn't that great?"

Eli's face softened a bit, then he looked up at Alex again and gripped the front of her shirt. "Lex go bye bye?" he asked. Eli had always liked Alex. Elliot had moved out of the house a couple months before the divorce and the three of them had spent a lot of weekends together.

Alex smiled and kissed the little boy on the forehead. "No, baby, Lex is gonna stay right here with you and daddy, is that ok?" she told him.

Eli laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his little arms around her neck. Elliot rubbed his back, touched by how much he was already attached to her.

"Hey", he said brightening up, "how 'bout we have some cinnamon buns?"

Eli's head popped up immediately and he smiled really big, "Yummy!" he cried happily. Alex and Elliot both laughed and Alex scooped Eli up and carried him on her hip into the kitchen, followed by Elliot.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Chester came down the stairs to find his wife whisking vigorously. The bottom stair was creaky and Chester hit it heavily causing Casey to jump. "Jeez, Chester," she said glaring at him.

"Sorry!" he said, "I didn't mean to scare ya babe." He walked toward her as she continued to whisk. He stopped inches in front of her, watching her concentrating on pouring the pancake batter on their electric griddle in perfect circles.

"Casey, are you ok?" he asked. She didn't answer. "Casey," he pressed, putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped again. "I'm fine Chester," she said, "Just…don't touch me right now ok?."

Chester took a few steps back and leaned up against the counter that was opposite the stove. He crossed his arms and watched her as she kept cooking. She stayed with her back to him as she finished the pancakes and piled them up very neatly on a plate. He heard her sniff and then she put down the spatula and wiped her eyes with the backs of her wrists.

"Baby?" Chester said, he was growing concerned.

Suddenly she turned and rushed towards him wrapping her arms around his waist. He waited a moment before returning the hug. She flinched again when he touched her but she didn't let him go.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm right here," Chester said soothingly. He didn't really know what to say to comfort her; he had no idea what she was so upset about.

"Honey, I-", he was interrupted by her kissing him full on the mouth. Chester was taken aback but decided to go with it. He kissed her back gently, not wanting to push her farther than she wanted to go.

He started to taste her tears but she didn't stop and neither did he. She kissed him harder, pulling his head down closer to her. He opened his mouth a little and she dove in, her arms when around his neck tightly, almost too tight; his slid lightly around her waist.

Chester's mind was racing. _What the hell is this all about? What's the matter with her? What am I supposed to do? What does she want me to do? Ouch._

She bit his bottom lip, probably harder than she meant to. She quickly pulled back and looked in his eyes with hers still swimming. "I'm sorry," she said, it came out as more of a whimper.

Chester wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "Baby, it's ok, but please tell me what is bothering you so much? Is it me?"

She looked horrified, "No! No, I'm not upset with you I just…I just love you a lot, and I wanted you to know that." Her face softened as he smiled at her and she gave him a small smile back.

"I do know that, sweetie, I do," he said, "And I love you too, so much. And I love our quints. And I love our house with its creaky floorboards…" She gave a little chuckle and then laid her head back on his chest.

All the sudden Casey started to feel hot and dizzy. She closed her eyes and held onto him tighter. Chester knowingly touched the back of his hand to the side of her face; he could feel the heat coming off of her. He then picked her up and carried her around the kitchen island to the family room where he set her down on the sofa.

As soon as he let her go she winced and rubbed her belly. Chester looked at her with his worry-face on. "Are you ok, sweetie?" he asked.

She nodded in reply, "Yeah, I'm fine, I think I'm just cramping a little bit, the doctor said that would happen."

"The doctor also said for you to keep relaxed and not to be on your feet for more than 15 minutes at a time. Which is probably the reason why you're cramping," he said, "So no more meltdowns babe; you have to try to stay calm, agreed?"

"Agreed. Now how about you bring me some of those pancakes that I slaved over?" Casey said, "Ooh and a diet coke."

Chester raised an eyebrow, "You want a **diet coke**, with your **pancakes**?" he asked.

Casey nodded vigorously. Chester shrugged. _Cravings. _"Oh and I wouldn't call adding water to instant pancake mix, **slaving**."He called from the kitchen.

"Hey I whisked!" she retorted indignantly.

Chester came back around with her breakfast a minute later. "Yes, yes you did" he said. He kissed her again before handing her the plate of pancakes, which she began to devour greedily. "Hey do we have any peanut butter?" she asked coming up for air.

"Umm, yes," Chester replied, "You want-" Casey nodded vigorously again. "Oookay." Chester said. As he got up to head back to the kitchen, their house phone rang.

Chester picked it up. "Hello?" "Oh, hi Evelyn." Casey sat up to look at him over the back of the sofa. He motioned to her that it was ok.

"She's good, we're just having breakfast…Um, sure that would be nice…Even better…Ok, see you then…Take care." Chester hung up and went back over to the sofa.

"What did you do?" Casey questioned as she popped the top on her diet Coke. Chester shrugged. "Your parents are coming over for dinner."

"You didn't have to agree to that you know."

"They're your parents, Case, they can't hate me forever."

"You don't know my parents very well."

"Well I should, they're going to be grandparents soon and they're going to want to be around a lot once the babies are born. We have to get along somehow."

"I guess you're right," Casey admitted, "But I have a feeling you're gonna regret this."

"Hey there is an upside, your mom's going to bring over a lasagna!"

Casey's face lit up. "That is an upside! My mom makes the **best **lasagna!" She was getting hungry just thinking about it.

She looked at Chester expectantly. "My peanut butter?"

"Right!" Chester said. Casey chuckled again as he sprang up and raced back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I know this is ending a little awkwardly but I needed to cut it off there. Hmm...So what do we think? Did I lie at the end of chapter 4? p.s. Olivia will show back up next update! p.p.s Feel free to start speculating as to what is up with the moody Mrs. Lake (I know some of you already have!) xoxo <strong>


	7. Meet the Parents

**Hey guys, so I know you all are probably pissed at me but you would not believe the month I've had. Let's just say it involved a car crash, a mysterious illness and more family drama than a soap opera. Plus this chapter was a pain in the butt, it has a lot of dialogue... any way enjoy, it's extra long just for you!  
><strong>

Chapter 7

Elliot, Alex, and Eli were having a very quiet breakfast. Elliot had both his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. Alex was staring at him forlornly. Eli was for the moment thoroughly distracted by the sticky bun he was now munching as he sat between the two adults.

"Elliot?" Alex said breaking the silence, "Talk to me." _What are you feeling? What is going through your head? Is there anything I can do besides sit here and stare at you?_

"How could she do this?" he murmured. He hadn't moved an inch and seemed to be talking directly to the table. "How could her own flesh and blood make her so miserable she could just walk away from him and never look back? What kind of **person **does that?"

"I don't know El," Alex replied softly. She looked at Eli who was completely oblivious to their conversation. _I have no effing idea how a person could abandon a little boy as precious as this. _

"I-I just don't understand. She gave birth to him. Doesn't that mean anything to her? Doesn't that make her feel anything?" Elliot thought out loud, desperately trying to make sense of things.

"Apparently not. Maybe she was being honest Elliot, maybe she just burnt out. Or maybe she's just selfish. Either way, your son is better off here than with a mother who resents him," Alex said resolutely.

Elliot pressed his palms to his eyeballs and rubbed them vigorously. He exhaled loudly. Alex had a hunch. She leaned down and whispered something to Eli, who was licking icing off of his fingers. He smiled, gave her a big hug and then raced off in the direction of the master bedroom.

As soon as he was out of sight, Alex walked straight over to him and picked his head up to make him look at her. His eyes were red rimmed. She pulled his arms off the table and slid onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and he let his head rest on her shoulder. She gently caressed the back of his neck.

"It's going to be ok El," she consoled, "I know it hurts now but it'll get better. And you and me and Eli a-and our two little babies, we're going to be great together, we're going to be happy just like you said, remember?"

He suddenly hugged her to him fiercely and touched her tummy briefly before leaning back to look in her eyes again. He was filled with determination. "Your right," he said, "he doesn't need someone like that in his life anyway. Screw her. If she's even a fraction as happy with the asshole she's with as were are going to be—"

"Then she doesn't deserve it," Alex finished, smiling.

Elliot finally smiled back. They cuddled for another couple of minutes until they heard a little voice shout 'A rescaté!' from the bedroom. They both cracked up laughing. "Diego?" Alex guessed. Elliot nodded. "Definitely Diego."

* * *

><p>Saturday night 5:30pm…<p>

The Lake's two-story townhouse in Brooklyn had never looked better. Chester had spent the last three hours sweeping and dusting everything in sight. Casey was nervously washing every dish they owned.

Chester threw the broom into the hall closet rather forcefully and collapsed on the freshly vacuumed sofa. "Babe, come over here and sit down," he called to her, "you need to relax." Casey came around the corner, wiping her hands with a dish towel. "And you need to change" she commented.

Chester looked down at his wrinkled t-shirt and jeans. "Something wrong with my ensem?" he half-joked. She gave him a look; he laboriously got up from the sofa and headed upstairs. Just then the doorbell rang. Casey looked at her watch; her parents weren't due for another hour.

She opened the door to find Olivia standing there with a Tupperware filled with cookies and a smile. Casey was pleasantly surprised. "Hey Liv, what're you…doing here?" she asked, awkwardly. Liv shrugged. "I just thought I'd pop over and see how you were doing. Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said backing up. Liv walked in and immediately noticed the cleanliness of the Lake's home and was thoroughly impressed. "Your house looks so…**shiny**!" she commented, "I didn't even know you **had** this many photos!" Casey beamed with pride. After having Chester clean all afternoon, she had taken the liberty of displaying quite a few more framed pictures then they usually did with the sole purpose of helping to convince her parents that she and Chester were incredibly happy.

Olivia daintily sat down on the sofa and tucked her hair behind her ears, her smile never leaving her face. Casey joined her and looked at her shrewdly. "Kurt's home isn't he?" she asked.

"How'd you know?" Olivia replied, giggling.

"You baked." Casey stated, motioning to her box of Snickerdoodles.

"What can I say; he brings out the Martha Stewart in me. I made them for you!" Olivia said, "They're your favorite!"

Casey playfully snatched the cookies from her friend, she peeled open one corner of the Tupperware and inhaled. "Mmm…Snickerdoodles" she murmured, "Thanks, Liv!"

"Don't mention it," Liv replied, "I figured you could use some after the day you had yesterday. So how are you doing, honestly?"

Casey gave her a half smile. "I'm ok, I guess. It's just taken a while for everything to sink in, you know? And I still cannot believe I'm gonna give birth to five babies **at the same time**, I mean who does that?"

Olivia laughed again. "I don't know, **you**, obviously. It is kind of crazy though, I mean how does that even happen without, you know, doing the whole IVF thing?" She scooted a little closer to Casey, wholly intrigued.

"Well, apparently, I have this ridiculous gene for pumping out a bunch of eggs at once. Another thing I didn't know until yesterday, thank you mom." Casey said derisively.

"So tell me," Olivia said, "Why does your house look like something out of Good Housekeeping? Who are you guys trying to impress?"

"My parents," Casey answered, "They invited themselves over for dinner tonight."

Olivia picked up the lack of enthusiasm in her friend's voice. "Well don't sound so happy about it." she said.

"I love my parents Liv, but they're not exactly Chester's biggest fans. The last time they were here, my dad threatened him with his shotgun collection!" Casey replied. She rubbed her temples in exasperation. "This is gonna be a disaster", she mumbled.

Olivia felt bad that her friend was so stressed. She had been gifted with the best in-laws in the world, ones that her husband frequently accused of liking her more than him. She wished she could do something to help.

"I'm sure everything's going to be ok," she said optimistically. Casey gave her a disbelieving look. "Ok, maybe it won't be ok…why don't your parents like Chester anyway?" Olivia looked genuinely curious. Casey gave a mirthless chuckle and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, I don't know Liv; it may have something to do with the fact that he was arrested for murder."

There was an awkward silence as both women remembered the hell that the man had gone through after the shooting of Officer Kralik.

"He didn't do it though," Liv said gently, "don't your parents know that?" Casey didn't respond, she seemed lost in her own world. Olivia gently squeezed the woman's forearm to bring her back to reality and she flinched. Olivia immediately drew her hand back and her friend blinked a few times before speaking again.

"I told them that, but in their minds "charges dropped" does not mean "innocent". I mean, I think they know me enough to realize that I wouldn't have married a murderer," Casey said sadly. She fidgeted and started to rub her arms. Olivia could tell she didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Hey, why don't I take off and let you…get ready…for everything," Liv said, she kind of wanted to go home to Kurt, she missed him already. Casey didn't say anything, she was zoned out again.

Casey looked up as Liv headed for the door. "Hey, why don't you stay?" she asked, tentatively. Liv turned around looking confused. "Well, if my parents meet somebody new, they'll feel compelled to be nice, ergo no drama," Casey explained, "Please? I could really use a friend right now."

Olivia suddenly felt bad for wanting to leave in the first place. Something was different about Casey, she couldn't put her finger on it, but something was definitely different.

"Sure, Case, I'll stay just let me call my husband," she said, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket. Casey smiled delightedly. _Maybe this dinner won't be so bad after all._

The creaking of the stairs caused Casey to jump, an event that did not go unnoticed by Olivia. Chester came down grumbling, he was wearing dark wash jeans and a red and gray striped shirt. "So," he said, addressing his wife, "How do I look?"

She got up and walked over the foot of the stairs where he was and gave him a once over. "Baby, you look perfect!" she exclaimed, "I told you that shirt was in there."

"Yeah, well it only took me 5 hours to find it!" he griped. He looked at his watch. "You do know your parents will be here in 20 minutes?"

"Yeah, so?" Casey replied.

"That's what you're wearing?" Chester asked, looking her up and down. She had on a hoodie and leggings.

"Oh, no I was just talking to Liv," Casey said, "She's gonna be our buffer tonight! Crisis averted!" She took off up the stairs and Chester started laughing.

"So Liv, you sure you're up for this?" he asked, hugging the woman. "I think so," she said smiling, "how bad can they be?"

Casey came down 15 minutes later wearing a pastel green sweater-dress to go with her leggings and half her hair up in a matching barrette. Chester and Olivia both looked at her astonished.

"What?" she demanded, "Don't I look ok?" "Yeah but Case, you look so…girly!" Liv replied. "I know, but my mom bought me this for Christmas and it will put her in a good mood to see me wear it," Casey explained.

"Hey listen Liv, I have to tell you something before my parents get here, it's a little bit embarrassing so if you want to laugh, do it now." She flashed a look at Chester, the corners of his mouth were twitching. Liv looked back and forth between them. "What is it?"

"Well—"

Just then the doorbell rang. Everybody froze. Casey took a deep breath and went to answer it. Casey's mother was a couple inches shorter than her but otherwise looked like an older version of her. Her dad was a head taller than both of them with sandy brown hair and intimidating dark green eyes. His robust constitution pretty much filled the door frame. "Damn Evie, you weren't kidding!" Mr. Novak exclaimed after getting an eyeful of Casey and her belly, "Our daughter's having puppies!" He let out a belly laugh, and Casey rolled her eyes before reaching up to hug her dad. "Hi Daddy," she said, smiling.

She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and invited them in. Chester stepped up to say hello and the Novaks stiffened. "Hello Chester," Mr. Novak said extending a hand. "It's nice to see you sir," Chester replied. The handshake was firm, a little too firm for Chester's liking. "It's nice to see you too Evelyn," Chester said addressing Casey's mom. Evelyn simply nodded in Chester's direction before going into the kitchen with the lasagna.

Mr. Novak looked around Chester at Liv who was hanging back shyly. "Who is this pretty thing?" he asked jovially. "Oh," Casey piped up, "Dad, this is Olivia, my friend from work, I told you about her remember?"

"Oh yeah, the female detective, June tells me your one helluva crimefighter, it's good to finally meet ya." Mr. Novak shook her hand warmly and winked. Olivia gave him a big smile. "It's nice to meet you too sir," she replied. _He doesn't seem so bad._

"Oh, you can call me Casey dear, any friend o' June's is a friend o' mine."

Olivia's smile widened as a certain realization took over her. She looked at Casey who was on the sofa with her face in her hands. "You two have the same name?" she asked Casey Sr., stating the obvious.

"We sure do! Named my first born after her old dad." he replied enthusiastically, he looked over at his daughter sternly. "Casey Marlow I don't know why you never tell people that." he stated indignantly. "Because, it's weird Dad," Casey groaned. "Hush up, you should be proud to have the name of a legendary marine," Casey Sr. retorted. He turned back to Olivia. "Now we call her June, cause it's short for junior, ya know that way when my wife's hollerin' we don't get confused who she's mad at." He winked, and Liv burst into giggles.

Casey sighed and stalked off toward the kitchen. Evelyn came out before she could get there, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "All right, well I hope everyone's hungry, the lasagna's piping hot and ready to go!"  
>She then noticed Olivia who was desperately trying to stifle her laughter. "And who might this be, Angel?" Evelyn asked, addressing her daughter. "Mom, this is Olivia, she's one of the detectives I work with and a good friend of mine." <em>Supposedly.<em>

"Oh, wonderful, is she going to be joining us for dinner?" Evelyn asked, sweetly, "She seems like fun."

"Yes! I-I mean if it's ok with you," Casey replied.

"Sure, sure, there's plenty, now let's go before it all gets cold again."

The Novak/Lake family and their giggling houseguest settled themselves around the dining room table. Evelyn Novak brought out a huge steaming pan of the most delicious looking combination of noodles, meat and cheese anyone had ever seen. Casey Novak Sr. blessed the table and they all began to dig in. The dinner started off very nicely, snippets of conversation between heaping mouthfuls and the Novaks actually being civil towards Chester much to the delight of his wife. Casey was beginning to think that this whole thing might actually go well when Evelyn cleared her throat and addressed the group in a loud voice.

"So, Casey, Chester, I think it's time we discussed the house."

Casey and Chester looked at each other. "Whats wrong with our house?" Casey asked nervously.

"Oh nothing dear, it's lovely, in fact I hope you weren't cleaning all day for us," she said, shooting a reproachful look at Chester, "but your father and I were wondering when you were planning on moving?"

Casey knitted her brows together. "Why would we be moving? We love this house."

"Well yes dear, but you're going to have **five children**. You're going to need more space, don't you think?"

Casey thought for a moment and then looked at Chester who decided to speak up. "Well, we do have 2 extra bedrooms Evelyn, and they'll be pretty tiny when we bring them home, we should be fine for a while." He said calmly. Evelyn blinked rapidly and looked at him as though he'd said something completely ridiculous.

"Well, Chester, they're **babies**. They're going to need lots of things, like cribs and swings and diapers and clothes! And what do you think is going to happen when they start crawling and walking! They're going to be packed in here like a bunch of sardines!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Calm down there Evie," Casey Sr. admonished, "there's no reason to get all worked up."

"Well it's not as though I'm speaking Italian I do not know why he doesn't understand what I'm saying!"

"Mom, we get what you're saying," Casey said, "but we just don't feel like we need to move right now, ok? Can we talk about something else?"

Nobody said anything for a few minutes. Evelyn was staring at Casey like she wanted to say something. Casey finally gave in. "What, mom?" she said, dreading the words as she spoke them.

"Well, honey, it's just that the Neilsons just moved to Guam and their house has been empty for a month, it's beautiful, it has 5 bedrooms and a big backyard…"

"And?" Casey questioned testily.

"And…it's only 5 doors down from us!" her mother finished.

_There's the catch. _"So that's what this is all about," Casey said, "this isn't about our house, **you** just want **us** to move closer to you, admit it."

"Well would that be so terrible?" Evelyn confessed, "I mean really, we could see each other much more often, and I could come by to help with the kids anytime you wanted. It would be great! And, your sister would be just around the corner too!"

Casey visibly stiffened and clenched her fist around her fork. "Come again?" she croaked.

Evelyn nodded excitedly. "Sarah and Daniel live 4 streets down from us now, well I guess it's not right around the corner but it's close enough. Haven't you been to see their new place yet?"

Casey was suddenly extremely interested in her plate. "No," she replied curtly.

"Well, they've been there for 3 months! You'll have to go visit soon, the house is gorgeous and Daniel built a little swing-set for Annie in the backyard, such a good daddy that one."

Casey started coughing violently, her eyes watered. Chester gently patted her on the back. "Are you ok, sweetie?" he asked, worriedly. She nodded and took a drink of water. "I'm fine, I just…choked on something." She mumbled.

There was another awkward silence, Liv decided to speak up. "So where do you guys live?" she asked the Novaks.

"Oh, we have this great little piece of heaven over in Williamsburg," answered Casey Sr., "lived there for 35 years." He beamed with pride.

"What about you dear?" Evelyn chimed in, "Do you live close by?" She was suddenly back to her sweet and cordial self.

"My husband Kurt and I have a brownstone on Park Slope," Olivia answered, "not too far from here." She smiled at the impressed looks she got. She stole a glance at Casey who gave her a small smile, grateful the attention was off her for the moment.

"Well, that's lovely, you two must be very proud of it," said Evelyn, "We almost moved there, before we found out we were having the girls. Casey just insisted we raise our kids someplace with lots of grass, so we did."

"Yup and we had the two best softball players in Suffolk county 'cause o'that," Casey Sr. boasted, "June here could hit a ball to China with one hand and Sarah, she had a mean curveball if I remember correctly."

"Sarah threw that mean curveball through a few of our windows if _**I**_ remember correctly," Evelyn added, "thanks to Lou Gehrig over here." The three of them laughed pleasantly.

"So, I see your expecting dear, when are you due?" inquired Evelyn.

"My baby girl's due in May. Me and Casey hope our kids can play together one day."

"Well your little one sure will have a lot of friends now won't she?" Casey Sr. joked. "Junebug, why you so quiet over there?" He looked at his daughter who was now quickly losing the color in her face.

"Um, I think...I…Oh god—" Casey suddenly leapt up and dashed off toward the downstairs bathroom. Everybody looked at Chester who mumbled something incoherent before going after her.

He found her on her knees throwing up into the toilet. He rubbed her back soothingly as she continued to retch. When she finally stopped he leaned back against the wall breathing shakily. "Chester, I don't feel so good," she groaned. "I can see that baby, what happened?" he said, getting down and sitting by her.

"I don't know, I just suddenly felt really really nauseous. I think I need-" She was throwing up again before she could finish her sentence.

"Just sit tight, I'll be right back," Chester said, getting up. When he got back to the dining room Evelyn and Olivia were chatting away, they both looked up as he walked in.

"Hey guys, Casey's not feeling too good right now, I think we're going to have to cut this short."

The Novaks looked as though they detested the idea of leaving their sick daughter alone with her own husband. Evelyn opened her mouth to say something but "That's ok Chester," she said, "We'll just tidy up a little in here and get out of your hair, you go take care of her."

"Ok, great thanks," Chester said looking at Olivia appreciatively, "It was uh, great seeing you all." It was a mostly a lie, even though it was great having Olivia over, she sure knew how to handle in-laws.

He walked back to the bathroom, his heart aching when he heard her still puking. All he wanted to do was cuddle her into his arms and tuck her into bed and hold her until she felt better.

* * *

><p><strong>So there ya go,my humble seventh chapter, Casey's parents, I think they're pretty interesting, what do you think? Also, Kathy sux. REVIEW!<strong>

**P.S. Feel free to ask me questions, I always wonder if I explain things well enough...**


	8. Honesty

**A/N: Hello people! Thanks to all my loyal readers who've stuck with me through these long gaps. I hope ya'll like this chapter, it took me forever. Anywho, the beginning is a flashback in the Elliot/Alex relationship. I'll probably sneak these in periodically. ELLIOT TELLS LIV! P.s. it does not go well. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**June 22, 2009**

The building wasn't threatening. It was just a building, a rather nice looking brick building on Park Avenue. But Alex was scared. She didn't want to go in, she should go in, she had to go in, but she didn't want to. Not at all. She wasn't crazy, she didn't need a shrink. _That's debatable_.

Elliot came up behind her and put his hands on her arms, and she instantly calmed down. Why does he do that to me? "You can do this Lexy, it's gonna be ok." Elliot cajoled. _Lexy…why do I let him call me that? Nobody ever calls me that._

"Maybe I don't need to do this," she said, "I'm fine, I-I'll get over it…sooner or later."

"Well, I'd rather it be sooner. Lexy, these nightmares aren't going away by themselves, you need to work through this, you need to not feel so afraid all the time." He turned her around so she was facing him and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't feel afraid **all** the time, I'm not afraid when I'm with you." She smiled shyly, a little embarrassed of her admission. Elliot smiled back, thoroughly unoffended. "That's great, I'm glad you feel safe with me, but as much as I want to, I can't be there for you every second. I can't jump up and run over every time you have a panic attack." He felt terrible as he saw her eyes sadden at his words. He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her that he got excited every time she called him, how much he loved to hold her in his arms and rock her until she stopped crying, the bliss he felt watching her sleep on his chest. He couldn't tell her that, he had to convince her to do this. She had to do this for her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "You're right, I need to…get my head on straight."

"That's right and hey, don't feel bad, I love being there for you…careful Stabler…but you will feel so much better once you get all of those demons out of your head. You'll feel like you again. And I will still be here. I promise." He pulled her into a hug and she slid her arms around his neck and held on tight for a few moments before reluctantly letting go.

"You promise?"

"I promise, I'm always here Lexy, no matter what." He gave her a small nod, which she returned before turning and walking purposefully up the front steps to the psychologist's office. She looked back as she opened the front door and the sight of him leaving made her start to feel panicky again. This is why you're here, dingbrain. It's only an hour, he's coming back to get you in only an hour. You can do this. She wanted to run after him and tell him the truth, that sometimes she called him even when she wasn't panicking just because she wanted to see him. How she thought maybe she was falling in lo-. No she didn't go there, not with him, he's a good friend, a good **married **friend, and that's all there is to it. You're a liar. You know how you feel, just tell him.

She shook her head vigorously, trying to get that voice in her head to shut up. Maybe she really was crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Monday morning…

Elliot and Alex woke up slowly at about the same time. Eli was sleeping in a lump of dinosaur pajamas between them. They smiled at each other and kissed sweetly. "Morning," said Elliot. "Morning," said Alex. They laid in bed and stared at each other a little longer, enjoying waking up together. Elliot slid his right arm around Eli's head and intertwined his fingers with hers. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. The beautiful diamond still nestled on her finger caught both of their attention. Elliot looked at Alex, Alex looked at the ring pensively for a moment before meeting his gaze. "Do you really want to marry me?" she asked softly, "I mean do you really **really **want to be married to me? We don't have to, I mean we could just stay the way we are right now and not change a thing."

"I don't want to stay the way we are" Elliot replied earnestly. He got up on one elbow without letting go of her hand. "I want us to be together forever, because I honestly can't live the rest of my live without you. I want you to be my **wife** Lexy; I love you too much for you to be anything less than that."

Alex saw the passion in his eyes and felt it in her heart. She reached up and stroked his face, tracing the lines around his eyes and mouth. "What did I do to deserve you Elliot Stabler?"

Elliot grinned. "Is that a yes?"

Alex eyes sparkled. "Of course it is. I'd marry you in a heartbeat Elliot, I love you more than anything in the world. And I want you to be my husband." Elliot was completely elated and kissed her mercilessly. Their makeout session was short-lived however, as a wriggling 3 year old interrupted them. He poked his head out from under the covers and both adults frowned at his teary eyes.

"I want mommy," he mumbled. He started crying and Elliot lifted him up and laid him on his chest. "I know you do buddy, it's ok, daddy's here." He rubbed the little boy's back soothingly. He glanced at the clock and realized that he had to be at work in an hour.

"Hey bud, do you wanna go to preschool today? You wanna go see Miss Macey?" he asked his son. Eli normally loved his preschool, especially his teacher, and he thought it might cheer the little guy up.

"No school" Eli grumbled into his father's shirt.

"Oh but you love school!" Elliot enthused, "and your friends Teeghan and Skylar are gonna miss you!"

"**No** **school**" Eli repeated a little louder. Elliot sighed.

"You know," Alex piped up, "he can stay home with me if he doesn't wanna go. I don't mind keeping him." Elliot considered this for a moment. "Are you sure? I mean will you be ok having him all day?" He was eyeing her belly, and Alex knew what he wanted to ask.

"I'm ok Elliot, really, my doctor says I'm having a really good pregnancy, I hardly ever get sick and the babies are growing perfectly. I'm fine." She reassured him.

"I'm glad, really glad, you're going to need a new doctor soon but we can talk about that later, um," he then addressed the little boy, "Hey Eli, daddy has to go to work, do you want to stay here with Lex?" Eli from his father to Alex and then stretched his arms out towards the woman who gladly took him and cuddled him under her chin.

Elliot got up to take a shower. He came out 10 minutes later to Alex sitting up in bed and looking anxious.

Elliot was puzzled. "What's wrong?" he asked, as he went to pull clothes out of his dresser.

"We have to tell Olivia." Alex stated, trying to sound sure of herself.

Elliot nodded. He knew that was coming. "I know. I'll tell her today." He said solemnly.

Alex seemed startled. "Wait, today? Why today? Can't we just wait a while and plan it out a little?" Alex always liked to think things through and come up with a plan, something Elliot was not very good at.

"Look, I know Liv, and it won't matter how she hears it, she's gonna react…however she's gonna react. I'm just gonna tell her the truth and pray that it goes over well."

"What if she hates me?"

"She's not gonna hate you, she'll probably be more mad at me if anything but she'll get over it sooner or later."

"I sure hope, you're right."

* * *

><p>Casey and Chester woke up much the same way they had on Saturday only today Casey was the one reluctant to let go of him. In fact she had been clinging to him for dear life since about 3 am after waking up crying for the second time in a weekend. It was six a.m. and Chester had been awake for about an hour waiting for her to wake up. When she finally did, she only held onto him tighter.<p>

"Baby, are you awake?" Chester asked. When she didn't respond he gently tried to extricate himself from her arms.

"Don't go." She murmured, holding onto him tighter.

"Babe, I have to go to work today. You have to let go of me sometime." He said softly.

"Don't go," she repeated, "Please? Just stay home with me. I need you."

"Honey, what in the hell do you keep dreaming about that's getting you so upset, please tell me." He pleaded.

"No" she said firmly.

"Casey"

"No Chester, I don't want to think about it anymore, ok? Just please, **please **don't leave me alone today." She was looking at him like she was going to cry again.

"All right, all right. Don't cry. I'll see if I can stay but I have to talk to Cragen first. Just give me a minute."

Chester reached for the nightstand and picked up the phone knowing full well that whatever Cragen said, he wasn't leaving her if she really needed him this much. Casey seemed satisfied, she slid off of him and headed for the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on. The captain more than understood and even decided to give him a week to "adjust to impending doom" as he put it. Casey came out of the shower a good 20 minutes later and Chester was surprised at how pale she looked and at how cold her skin felt as she slid back into bed with him.

* * *

><p>At the precinct…<p>

The sqaudroom was abuzz with its usual activity. Well sort of. Elliot and Olivia were supposed to be discussing their open cases but at the moment neither of them wanted to talk to each other. Olivia was still mad at him but Elliot didn't notice this because he was too busy avoiding the conversation he had to have with her. It was getting close to lunch time and Olivia had a standing appointment with her husband to go out to lunch every Monday. She hadn't seen him in 2 weeks so Elliot thought she would probably be in a good mood right about now. He decided to bite the bullet.

"Liv, can I talk to you a minute?" he asked tentatively, "in private?" There was a pregnant pause and Elliot could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"Sure El," she responded feigning sweetness, "let's head up to the cribs." Olivia was pleasantly surprised, she'd thought she'd have to pry the information out of him but now it looked like he was about to come clean.

She got up first and Elliot followed her upstairs, the whole time thinking about the best way to say 'I knocked up our best friend after secretly loving her for a year and now we're getting married." He grimaced, there really was no good way to say that.

When they walked into the room Olivia sat down on a bunk and waited for him to say something. Elliot took a deep breath and sat down on the bunk opposite her. He put his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together, he tried to get the nervousness out of his voice before speaking. "Olivia I have something important to tell you, something I probably should have told you a long time ago."

"Really," Olivia responded casually, "Does it have anything to do with you and Alex being lovers?" She couldn't help it, she couldn't pretend she didn't know, and she'd been waiting to bust him all weekend. Elliot was stunned. "How di-How did you know?" he stammered.

"Oh I saw you, "she replied coolly, "making out with her at the airport on Friday night, when I went to pick up my husband. What I **don't** know is how the hell this happened and why the hell **you **didn't tell me you were sleeping with my best friend!"

"I thought I was your best friend," Elliot mumbled.

"Don't change the subject Elliot. I want the truth! Right here, right now!" she snapped. She leaned back on her elbows and glared at him expectantly.

"Olivia please don't get mad," Elliot implored, "we didn't mean for it to happen, it just did." Her angry stare did not soften, and he decided to just go ahead and tell her the honest truth.

"Look, about a year and a half ago, I went over to her place one night when I wanted some company and she was really upset. She was having trouble dealing with everything that happened to her, you know? She wanted to talk, I listened and I let her cry on my shoulder—"

"And then you thought of a great way to make her feel better, right? Olivia interjected sarcastically. She had her arms crossed now and was becoming more irritable by the minute.

"No, Liv it wasn't like that! I was just trying to be a good friend. A-And after that, I let her talk to me whenever she wanted, and I calmed her down when she would have these panic attacks and I convinced her to go to therapy when the nightmares wouldn't go away. All things I would've done for you had you been in that situation, I might add." He looked at her pointedly and she rolled her eyes, "We were spending so much time together, and learning so much about each other; I don't know how to explain it, we just…we connected. I mean, I've never felt like this before with anyone, ever, Liv she's-she's so special to me, I love her." He didn't know what else to say, she was shaking her head disappointedly.

"And how did Kathy feel about that El?" she asked quietly. He stiffened at the mere mention of her name. Olivia did not notice and continued, "How did your **wife** of 25 years and the mother of **your** children feel about you spending all this time with another woman? Did she even know? Or did you shut her out just like you did me?"

"Olivia I didn't mean to shut you out. We just didn't want to tell you because we knew you wouldn't like it, and-and we just wanted to be together without you- without you judging us, like you are right now." He said that last part under his breath but she heard it, and now she was livid.

"ME? YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT ME JUDGING YOU? YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT GOD JUDGING YOU FOR CHEATING ON YOUR WIFE AND THEN LEAVING HER FOR YOUR MISTRESS!" she screamed.

Elliot couldn't take this calmly anymore, she wasn't his mistress, not even close, and how dare she even call her that. "Olivia, we weren't having sex! We had feelings for each other and we knew it was wrong, that's why we never crossed that line, not until after I was divorced." "Yeah all of six months ago," Olivia spat. Elliot took a deep breath and continued, "We couldn't help what we felt, but neither of us wanted to have some sleazy affair. Yes, I…got a divorce but it wasn't just to be with her, I probably wouldn't have stayed at home anyway. Things were just too bad. I love Alex. And now—" he stopped suddenly, he didn't know how much more he wanted to tell her yet.

"And now what!" Olivia asked harshly.

Elliot cast his eyes to the floor; he decided to tell her this much since it would be obvious the minute she saw Alex. "She's pregnant Olivia" he said softly.

"What?" Olivia squeaked. She was by now completely beside herself.

"She's uh, she's having twins… And I asked her… to marry me." Elliot finished, he still wasn't looking at his partner, but he knew exactly the look she was giving him. However, to his chagrin, she started to laugh mirthlessly.

"What's so funny?" he challenged, now he was getting angry.

"You know I didn't expect this from you, but I sure as hell expected better from her. Getting pregnant and then getting you to marry her, who the hell does that sound like! It's Kathy all over again!"

That did it. That was the button marked "Do not press" and she pressed it. And Elliot blew. He stood up and closed the distance between them she got up too, hands on hips, prepared to stare him down but was taken aback by the glare in his eyes. "How dare you," he hissed, "HOW DARE YOU! THAT HEARTLESS **BITCH** THINKS ITS OK TO THROW HER OWN **KID** AWAY LIKE HE'S A PIECE A TRASH SO EXCUSE ME IF I DON'T GIVE **DAMN** HOW **SHE** FEELS! THIS IS ABOUT ME AND ALEX, SOMEONE WHO WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING LIKE HER SO DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! **DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" **He yelled that last part right in her face.

There was a silence so heavy you could hear a pin drop. Olivia took a few steps back her . Elliot was slowly deflating and slowly realizing what he had just done.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Both partners looked towards where the voice had come from and saw Kurt Moss standing in the doorway with his eyes narrowed and his jaw set. He did not look happy. He took a few strides into the room and got in between them. Kurt was a couple inches taller than Elliot but not otherwise intimidating, normally. If looks could kill however, Elliot would've been dead and buried right there. "I don't appreciate the way you're talking to my wife." He said in a menacing tone. Elliot looked from him to Olivia whose face was a mixture of hurt and confusion. He suddenly felt very ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry Liv" he murmured.

"You bet your ass you're sorry," Kurt said icily as he got even closer to Elliot, "If you **ever **yell at her like that again, you and I are gonna have a problem, do I make myself clear?" Elliot nodded, humbly.

Kurt then took Liv's hand, turned on his heel and led his pregnant wife away from her verbal attacker without another word. As she brushed past him Elliot noticed the angry tears in her eyes and felt like a total douche. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I do that? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So let me know whatcha think. Please. I'm begging you! Up Next: Another peek at the past and a jaunt into the future... :)**_  
><em>


	9. Trouble In Paradise

**A/N: Hey, I'm not gonna talk too much here but sorry for the delay, was working through a bit of writer's block among other things. Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint.  
><strong>

8 weeks later…

It was a warmish day in March and Detective Olivia Moss was at her desk, thumbing through some of her cold cases to see if she could connect any of them to their newest perp. She kept glancing toward the interrogation room longingly, where the aforementioned perp was being viciously grilled by Elliot and Fin. She wanted a crack at him so bad it hurt, but she couldn't. In her 8th month of pregnancy she could barely even do paperwork anymore because it was getting increasingly harder to sustain the energy. Her boss, her partner and her husband were practically begging her to stay home, and she'd tried it for a while, but staying home by herself with nothing to do drove her completely insane.

Elliot came out of the interrogation room looking pleased with himself. Olivia looked up as she saw him walking toward her. "Did you hurt him?" Elliot put on an innocent face. "What? No, I simply and calmly explained to him the major health risks of lying to us. He understood." Olivia smirked. "Yeah, right"

He sat down at his desk and stared at her for a minute. She went back to her files and pretended not to notice. "Are we okay now Liv?" he asked this cautiously not wanting to start anything. She'd been very moody with him the last couple months joking with him one day and giving him the silent treatment the next.

Olivia looked up at him and saw the desperation on his face. "Elliot, I just don't like knowing that you had this whole secret life that you didn't think to tell me about. I thought we were closer than that, I thought I meant more to you than that." She tried to refocus on her file but she could feel his eyes boring into her.

"You are important to me Liv, to **us**. You're like a sister to both of us and nothing will ever change that." He said softly.

Olivia shut her file and slapped it down on her desk. "See! See, that's it right there, all this "us" and "our", what is that Elliot! I thought **we** were an **us**." Elliot cocked an eyebrow. "You know what I mean!" she huffed, "We were a team, we're partners, we told each other everything. You keeping something this important from me…it hurts Elliot, it really hurts." She then arduously got up from her chair and made her way to the restrooms.

Elliot sighed and put his forehead on one hand. _She's never gonna forgive me for this._

When she came back he noticed how tired she looked. "Hey, I told Alex I'd take her to lunch today, you want to come with?" he asked hopefully, "I could take you **home** afterwards." Olivia considered for a moment and then nodded. "Ok, but only because I haven't seen Alex in a while and I really need a nap." Elliot smiled and got up to follow her as she walked straight towards the exit.

Meanwhile…

Chester walked into his house feeling very, very nervous. His currently quint-carrying wife was due for her 20 week checkup today, which according to their doctor was of the utmost importance.

As he made his way upstairs the sound of the shower running perplexed him. He'd called her an hour ago and she'd told him she was just getting into the shower. He walked through the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. It wasn't until he called her name that he heard the shower turn off. She came out a few minutes later shivering and wrapped tightly in the biggest towel they owned.

At a mere 5 months of pregnancy, Casey closely resembled a woman at about 8 months. Her hugely round form wearing a large burgundy towel like a mini dress would have been adorable had she not been ghostly pale and crying.

Chester who had been waiting for her impatiently on their bed went from perplexed to positively alarmed. "Casey? Wha- what's the matter baby?" She sniffled and walked to him with her arms wrapped around herself. "I don't want to go." Chester's brow furrowed. "Come here, babe." She lowered herself onto his lap and he hugged her for a minute before speaking. "Ok, now calm down and tell me why you don't want to go."

She cuddled into his chest, her small slightly wrinkled hands gripped his upper arm; they felt like ice. "I don't want him to touch me," she mumbled. _ "_Who, Dr. Berggren?" Chester asked. She nodded. "Babe, he's just going to make sure you're okay and check on the babies to see how they're doing in there. Nothing to be worried about."

Chester absently rubbed her belly with one hand, she shivered and Chester just noticed how cold her body was. "Can't we just...get a different doctor?" she said into his chest. Chester sighed and leaned her up to look at him. "Honey, we talked about this already, remember? I know it's a little awkward sometimes because he's a guy, but he's the best. That's why we picked him. He really knows his stuff and he's taking great care of you and the babies. He's also really nice, and I thought you liked him."

"I do, it's not-it's not him I-I just-" She bit her lip and looked at him with wet eyes, wanting so badly to explain.

"What is it?" He pressed. She couldn't do it. "Nothing, let's just go." She let him help her get dressed and they got in the car. She didn't talk to him the whole ride to the hospital. Chester tried not to stress about it and soon concluded that she was over-reacting.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat in the passenger seat of Elliot's car feeling a little nervous. Truth be told she had been avoiding her best friend Alex for the past 8 weeks. She hadn't made it obvious but she was sure Alex had noticed and she was starting to feel bad about it. When they pulled up to Elliot's building Alex was waiting for them on the front steps<p>

Elliot parked the car and got out. Olivia looked out the car window to see Alex wearing a baby blue cap-sleeve top, maternity jeans and a light tan cape jacket. _Even pregnant with twins she looks perfect_. Elliot walked right up to her and kissed her on the mouth before giving her an arm to help her down the front steps. When she saw Olivia in the car she suddenly blushed and looked at Elliot who gave her a reassuring squeeze. Alex opened the back car door with a smile.

"Hi Olivia, um long time no see". She said cheerily. "Hi Alex" Olivia replied sounding less than enthused. Alex settled into the back seat looking dejected and didn't say another word. An awkward silence ensued. "So, "Elliot said loudly, "Did Eli do ok when you dropped him off at preschool this morning?" He looked on his rearview mirror at Alex who simply nodded. "Ok, nobody talk then. That's fine with me." The rest of the drive to his and Alex's favorite French bistro was a silent one. Elliot quickly found a place to park and helped the two pregnant ladies out of the car.

When they sat down at their table, Olivia quietly observed Elliot and Alex as they tried to decide what they wanted. She started to feel bad again as she watched them laugh and reminisce about the last time they had been there.

"So Alex" Olivia said interrupting them, "I think I should apologize-" The couple looked at Olivia with matching confused faces.

"No, Olivia you didn't do anything-" Alex protested.

Olivia put a hand up to stop her. "Just let me say this. I think I may have... over-reacted a little. I mean, after Elliot told me everything I was... a little overwhelmed and maybe I stayed angry longer than I should have." She paused for a moment to let her words sink in.

Alex donned a glassy eyed expression. "I don't blame you for being angry at us," she said, "I hated lying to you, I really did. But Elliot, Elliot didn't think you would understand and... and I ...I didn't want you to hate me." Her emotions got the best of her at this point and Olivia scooted closer to her around the table and patted her arm. "Hun, why did you think I would hate you? I could never hate you, we're best friends!" Alex sniffed loudly and pulled a tissue out of her purse. "I kn-know but I thought you would...think I was a horrible slut for falling for a married man, a-and then it just became easier not say anything but the more serious it got the worse I felt and..." She trailed off unable to talk anymore.

Elliot sat back and watched in astonishment as the two women hugged it out. By the time they broke apart they were both laughing at something Elliot hadn't caught. Olivia suddenly shot a glare at Elliot. "That doesn't mean I forgive you though." she snapped. She then looked at Alex and they both started laughing again. Elliot huffily went back to thumbing through the menu.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later...<p>

Alex eased herself out of the back seat and came around to the driver side to kiss her fiancée then stood back and waved as he drove off with his partner. She walked into the building and headed straight for the elevator, thinking how badly she needed a nap. When she got off on the floor of her new home a feeling of uneasiness washed over her. A conversation she'd had with her friend Jenna flashed through her head.

"_Hey are you going to tell him about—" "No." "Alex—" "Look, he doesn't need to know about that, he'll just get himself worked up. I'll be gone tonight and it'll all be over with. I'll be safe with him."_

She tried to shake it off, thinking she was being paranoid. When she put her key in the door, she realized it was already unlocked. _I could've sworn I locked up when I left._ She pushed the door open and took two cautious steps in and the sight before her made her jaw drop.

The apartment was completely ransacked. There was stuff everywhere. The bedroom door was hanging off the hinges and she could see it was a mess in there too. She shook her head and retreated back out into the hallway. "No, no, no, no, no, this cannot be happening." The next thing she knew there was a gloved hand over her mouth. She screamed but she knew no one would hear the muffled noise. The person attached to the hand spun her around to face him, he was wearing a black ski mask but his eyes were filled with malice. He shoved her and her back hit the wall hard. He had his hands around her neck before she could scream again. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "You made me angry."

The minute Alex heard that voice her blood ran cold and she started to shake. She knew that voice; that voice had been tormenting her for months. He let go of her neck with one hand and she was able to breathe again. "You made me look for you, I didn't like that." A knot of fear was building in her chest, her mind was racing. Her arms which had been balled into fists by her sides, wrapped themselves around her belly. She wanted to fight him; to punch or kick something but something inside her told her that would only make it worse.

"I'm sorry" she squeaked. He stuck his free hand into her hair and grasped a chunk of it painfully. "I don't believe you." His voice came out like gravel. She blinked rapidly as tears clouded her vision. "I-I'm sorry, really. Please don't hurt me." He smiled and then gripped her neck a little tighter before yanking the lock of hair he was holding right out of her head. Her second scream was strangled instantly with a sharp squeeze. He kept his tight grip on her neck as he leaned in even closer and whispered, "I'm gonna kill you." She started to sob. This seemed to amuse him.

Suddenly Alex heard what sounded like a door open and close down the hall. The man was playing with her hair and didn't seem to notice Then a voice yelled and she heard heavy footsteps coming toward them. The man's head jerked toward the sound and Alex shut her eyes, afraid of what he would do next. The voice yelled again, louder this time. **"Hey! Let her go!"**

Alex's attacker suddenly released her and took off toward the exit. Alex's eyes popped open as she felt the pressure relieve from her neck and she started to cough. When she saw the masked man running away she slid to the ground and curled into a ball still sobbing. The footsteps slowed and then stopped right in front of her. A man squatted down to her level and gently touched her shoulder. She looked up with terrified eyes to see her new neighbor, Ted Keillor. He was a friend of Elliot's and Alex had met him a couple of weeks ago. His face was filled with concern. "Hey, are you all right?" She swallowed hard and simply nodded.

He gave her a kind smile. "It's okay, you're safe now. I think he's gone." Alex shot her eyes down the hall and breathed a little calmer seeing that her assailant had indeed disappeared. She looked back at her neighbor and managed to squeak out a "thank you". He smiled again. "I'm just glad I came out here when I did. Now how about we go to my place and I'll call Elliot for you?" She nodded again and allowed him to help her up.

She started crying again as they went past the open door to her thrashed apartment. Ted took one look inside and pulled her a little closer to himself, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. When they got to his place three doors down he settled her on his sofa and got her a glass of water before picking up the phone and dialing Elliot's cell.

* * *

><p><strong>DunDunDun… Hmm who is this crazy dude, and what does he want with our little Alex? You'll have to keep reading to find out! Up next: Elliot flips out and Casey has dinner with her parents…and a couple of surprise guests. And don't worry I shouldn't take TOO long to update this time! P.S. As you've probably noticed I'm terrible at transitions, time lapses that sort of thing, if anyone has a tip, I would love one! xoxo<br>**


	10. Unearthed Secrets

**A/N: Hello all, I've run out of title ideas so this is just Chapter 10. I know it took a while. Hopefully you like!**

**P.S. I know I haven't disclaimed this whole time but I think it is goes without saying that someone who spends their free time writing SVU fanfiction does not actually own any part of the series. Like, seriously.**

Elliot was in an intense stare down with a seemingly un-intimidated rapist. The perp throws a sarcastic comment his way and Elliot opens his mouth to reply with a threat when his phone rings. He looks at it, frowns at the name on the caller ID but decides to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Elliot, it's Ted Keillor."_

"I'm a little busy right now Ted, can this wait?"

_"Elliot, something happened to Alex."_

The color drained from Elliot's face. He got up from his seat across from the perp and walked into a corner of the room; his brow furrowed. "What do you mean? Is she ok?"

"_Somebody hurt her El. I think she's ok but she's really upset. She needs you man, can you come here?"_

Elliot's heart was thudding in his chest, his blood was boiling. _Somebody put their hands on her, I'll __**kill**__ him._

_"Elliot, you there?"_

"Yeah, tell her I'll be there in 15 minutes ok? Tell her I'm coming." He hung up the phone and stormed out of the interrogation room. He heard his name being called as he barreled into the squad room to grab his car keys. He just ignored his coworkers and headed for the exit. He took the stairs down two at a time and threw himself into his car before speeding towards his apartment building.

He got there in record time and took the stairs up to his floor. He jogged down the hall to towards his neighbor's apartment without even glancing towards his own. When he knocked Ted immediately opened the door. "That was quick". Elliot gave him half smile and shook his hand. "Thanks for calling me Ted. How's she doing?" Instead of answering, Ted motioned for him to follow him toward his living room, Elliot found Alex curled up on Ted's sofa, clutching a throw pillow.

Elliot walked toward her slowly so he wouldn't startle her. She looked at him but didn't move a muscle. He sat next to her on the sofa. "Hey sweetie, are you ok?" She nodded but didn't say anything. Elliot decided to push just a little. "Do you wanna tell me what- oh my god." He just noticed the thick purple bruises covering her neck. He brushed her hair off her shoulder to get a better look and she winced. Elliot drew his hand back, horrified. "I'm sorry baby. Where does it hurt?" Alex sniffed. "He pulled a chunk of my hair out", she whispered. She dropped the pillow and threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

Elliot rubbed her back, careful not to touch her hair, and tried to get her to calm down. She relaxed a little and El looked over at Ted who was sitting in a chair opposite them. "What did you see Ted?" Ted cleared his throat. "When I came out into the hallway this guy in a ski mask had her up against the wall. He was choking her, she was crying. I just reacted; I yelled and he took off." Ted had an edge to his voice and kept looking at Alex like she was a scared little puppy. "I went over to her, she said she was ok, so brought over here, and I called you." Elliot nodded. "Thanks Ted. I really appreciate you helping her."

Ted nodded back. "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad I decided to go for a jog right then," he paused, "Elliot, have you seen the inside of your apartment?"

Elliot gave him a confused look; Alex suddenly buried her face in his chest. He looked down at her, then back at Ted.

Ted's face looked very apologetic. "I'm sorry man, but your place is trashed, it looked like the guy was looking for something, **very angrily**."

Elliot held Alex a little tighter. "Yeah...and he found her."

* * *

><p>The Lakes were having a very quiet car ride home from the doctor's office. Casey was in a foul mood after seeing her doctor although the appointment itself went fairly well. She'd had to take a few needles but the nurse had told her she was doing fine. However, the ultrasound had been different. Dr. Berggren had needed to touch her belly a lot and it had clearly made her uncomfortable. Uncomfortable enough to snap at him and her husband.<p>

Chester was driving five miles under the speed limit and watching Casey out of the corner of his eye, two things she hated, which didn't help her mood. He couldn't understand what was wrong with his wife. He couldn't understand any of the things she'd been doing the past couple months. It was like she hated being pregnant. He decided to talk to her about it while she couldn't run away from him.

"Sweetie, tell me what's wrong."

She continued to stare out of the window. "Nothing's wrong."

"Something's wrong or you wouldn't be ignoring me right now."

"I'm not ignoring you. I just don't feel like talking."

"Well I do. Hun I just want to know, are you having some kind of...**feelings** about the babies?"

"Feelings?"

"You know like are you getting scared or nervous or having second thoughts?"

"I think it's a little late for that Chester."

"I know, I mean just like ever since we found out we're having quints you've been more emotional than I've ever seen you."

Casey didn't say anything. Chester continued.

"And I don't just mean emotional I mean...**depressed**. You hardly sleep anymore, your mood changes at the drop of a hat and now, now you're getting mad at the doctor...honey I want to help, I really do but you've got to talk to me."

Casey finally looked at him and felt a pang of guilt. "I love my babies Chester."

"I know you do sweetie,I **know** you do, I'm not saying that you don't, I'm not saying that at all."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that I think something about this pregnancy is driving you crazy and I want us to talk about it." He was starting to feel like this conversation was going nowhere.

"It's not about the babies all right? I'm fine. Just drop it."

"Sweetie-"

"I said drop it!"

Chester had just stopped the car in front of their house. Casey threw open the car door and climbed out. She started walking briskly toward the front steps and Chester got out to stop her. "Casey, slow down!" he called. She didn't listen and all the sudden she slipped on an icy patch in their walkway. Chester ran up and caught her before she hit the ground. As he pulled her back upright she wrapped her arms around his neck and they hugged in front of their house for a good five minutes.

"I'm sorry" Casey murmured. Chester smiled and gently rubbed her belly, "I'm not mad, I just- I hate seeing you like this. I want you to be happy baby; I want you to be excited about the kids."

"I am, really, I promise." Casey replied, though she pushed his hand off her. Just then Casey's cell phone chirped. She pulled it out of her pocket, it was her mom, and she answered it with a grimace.

"Hey mom...yeah we just got back...fine, everything's fine...no, I don't know yet...why...um okay hold on". She covered the receiver on the phone and looked at Chester. "Hey my mom wants us to come up to Williamsburg tonight for dinner; apparently they want to tell us something really important. We don't have to go."

Chester smiled. "Do you want to go?" Casey shrugged. "Maybe a little. I haven't been home in a while."

"Ok, then we'll go. As long as you feel okay and take it easy until then. Remember what the doctor said."

Casey rolled her eyes. "I know I know... Hey mom?... Yeah we'll be there...mmhmm...love you too, bye." She hung up and barely stifled a yawn.

"Uh, oh, nap time." Chester chided. Casey pouted. Chester kissed her lightly on the forehead and took her inside.

* * *

><p>Elliot had made a few phone calls and in a matter of minutes his apartment was swarming with CSU. He'd called Captain Cragen and brought Alex down to the station to talk to him.<p>

Alex was trying really hard to hold it together, but Elliot could tell she hated every minute of this. Cragen had invited them in to talk in his office. He was sitting at his desk and they were in chairs opposite him. All eyes were on Alex.

"Lexi just tell us what happened. It's going to be okay" Elliot coaxed. Alex shook her head and tried to smile. "Elliot we really don't have to make a big deal about this. I-I'm fine."

Elliot held her hand comfortingly. "You're not fine. Somebody tried to kill you. Please honey; tell us what he did to you."

Elliot was right, she had to tell him; she had to tell him a lot of things. Alex took a deep breath. "When I came home the door was unlocked. I went in and...there was stuff everywhere, the bedroom door was hanging off, I backed up out of the apartment and he grabbed me." She took a breath. "He put his hand over my mouth...he spun me around and stared at me for a second...his eyes were so angry...then he shoved me into the wall. He put his hands around my neck. I-I tried to scream but I couldn't breathe. And then..." She stopped.

"And then what?" Elliot asked. He gave her hand a little squeeze. She pulled it out of his grasp. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"Lexi, it's ok."

"No, Elliot I don't-I don't want to do this. I'm fine okay, I really am. I just want to go home."

Elliot sighed. He had to get her to open up. "Well, we can't go home Lexi, not for a while anyway. We have to talk about this. I don't want this guy to hurt you again."

"El, you don't understand. This is my fault; it's all my fault." She was looking down at her hands on her belly and Elliot saw a tear drop onto them.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Lexi, you were attacked. That isn't your fault"

"Yes it is, I should have told you about him a long time ago."

Elliot's mouth gaped and he blinked a few times in silence. Cragen decided to jump in. "Alex, did you know your attacker?" he asked gently. Alex nodded. "He's been...stalking me since late July."

Cragen looked at Elliot who still couldn't seem to find words. He refocused on Alex. "Has he hurt you before?"

Alex finally looked up and met Cragen's eyes. "No... I hadn't...ever seen him until today. I was hoping he wouldn't find me after I came here..." she trailed off.

Cragen cocked an eyebrow. "Then how did you know that it was him."

Alex looked down again. "When he was choking me he said "You made me look for you, I didn't like that." I-I remembered his voice. I told him I was sorry and I begged him not to hurt me."

"Did he do anything else?"

"He ripped out a chunk of my hair, it hurt, then he said 'I'm gonna kill you'. I was scared, and he...started laughing. That's when Ted, our neighbor, showed up and he ran away". A shiver went through her body that had nothing to do with the open window.

"Is that everything?" Cragen asked gently. Alex nodded. Cragen nodded too. "Ok, then."

Elliot leaned forward to rejoin the conversation. "You did really good sweetheart. Now, I want to take you to the hospital, just to get you checked out."

"Elliot-" Alex protested.

"I know, you're fine, but just indulge me ok, let me be overprotective." He gave her a loving smile and she smiled back.

They stood up simultaneously. Elliot thanked the captain before he and Alex left the office. Cragen picked up his desk-phone the moment they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Casey and Chester arrived at the Novak's large house on Canterbury road at exactly 6:30 pm. Casey gazed out the window as they parked, memories flooding back to her. Chester helped her out of the car and held onto her tightly as they went up the front steps.

Upon ringing the doorbell, they were greeted almost immediately by Evelyn Novak who had a huge yet fake smile plastered on her face. "Hello angel, how are you?" Mother and daughter hugged. "I'm really good mom; I'm so glad you invited us over, I miss this house". Evelyn's smile melted into something genuine. "Well we're always here dear. Now come in, it's chilly out there."

Evelyn stepped back to let them in. She managed a cordial greeting to Chester as she took their coats and hung them in the hall closet. She then led them down the hall past a bathroom and through a swinging door into the family room. Casey stopped dead in her tracks and unconsciously slipped her hand into her husbands and squeezed it. Chester looked down at their hands and then at his wife's face with confusion. He then noticed that her twin sister and brother-in law were sitting on the sofa facing them. He watched the color drain from Casey's face and something clicked in his head. He'd seen that look before. _She's afraid of him._

Evelyn looked at Casey apprehensively. "Sweetie-"

"You didn't tell me they were coming, mom" Casey interrupted, not letting go of Chester.

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly!" Sarah snapped from the sofa. She was sitting with her arms and legs crossed looking very pissed off.

Evelyn was wringing her hands and looking nervously between her two daughters. "Well girls, I just wanted to see the both of you together, maybe we can...work out this silly spat you two are having."

Sarah stood up and advanced toward her mother. "Silly spat? Are you **serious**?"

Suddenly Casey Sr. came out of the kitchen wearing a "kiss the cook" apron. He frowned at the sight of his wife and daughters' faces. "Well what's going on in here? Sarah Jane, why are you looking at your mother like that?"

Sarah took a step back and a deep breath. "Daddy, I didn't know this was going to be some kind if intervention and frankly I'm not interested."

"Well are ya interested in dinner because the pot roast is ready. Let's go." He motioned to his wife who followed him into the kitchen. Sarah huffily marched after them. Danny got up and followed her, smirking at Casey as he passed her. Chester looked at Casey and gave her arm a little tug. "Honey, are you okay? We can leave if you want." Casey looked at him like she was considering it but shook her head. "No, I'm fine..." She sounded far away but started walking toward the dining room, so Chester went with her.

They all sat around the dining room table rather stoically while Casey Sr. brought out his famous pot roast. Casey and Sarah sat on opposite sides of the table with their husbands and Evelyn sat at one end, nobody was talking. Casey Sr. blessed the table and ordered everyone to start eating, so they did. After about 5 minutes of silent munching Mrs. Novak decided to break the ice.

"What is the matter with you two?" She blurted out. "Why am I just now hearing that you girls haven't been talking?"

Sarah mumbled something under her breath. Evelyn noticed. "Speak up Janie, I want to know what's going on **right now**."

"No mom, you really don't, trust me. How did you even find out anyway?"

"Well, it seems that my dear son-in-law has more trouble **lying** to me than the people I gave birth to." Evelyn responded resentfully. Casey started to fidget in her seat. Sarah looked at her husband, horrified. "What did you tell her?" she hissed. Daniel shrugged innocently. "Nothing that wasn't true,"he replied. Casey fidgeted again. "You two really shouldn't hold a grudge this long." Sarah stared at him in disbelief. "A grudge! You think what she did was okay?" There was a clatter of silver on wood and Chester stooped down to pick up Casey's dropped fork. Sarah shook her head and threw her hands up. "Look mom, it was a long time ago and you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway," she said shooting a glare at her twin.

Casey was staring at the table intently with one hand balled into a fist on the table and the other on her belly. Chester gently touched her shoulder and she jumped nearly two feet in the air. "Casey what's the matter?" Chester asked. He did not like the look on her face.

She swallowed the huge lump in her throat and pushed backwards in her chair. "I…have to go to the bathroom." She got up slowly, declined Chester's offer for help and hurried out of the room.

Casey walked as quickly as she was able through the kitchen, the family room and out into the front hallway. She wanted to get as far away from that room as possible, far away from **him. **Sitting in there so close to him, felt like being smothered; she couldn't breathe, she thought her throat was going to close up with all the tears she refused to shed in front of everybody. She went straight for the hall bathroom and barely made it inside before she broke down.

Back at the table, Evelyn was not backing down. "Janie, I just don't understand what your sister could have possibly done to make you so angry with her."

"Of course you don't mom, you never believe your precious angel can do **anything** wrong. That's why I didn't tell you, cause you'd call me a liar!"

"Oh well that would be totally inaccurate now wouldn't it! Because you haven't spent the last three years lying to me, right?"

Casey Sr. looked back and forth between his wife and daughter as if trying to decide whose side to be on. Chester wanted to say something in Casey's defense but couldn't think of a thing, not knowing what had gone on.

"Are you still jealous of your sister? Is that what this is about?" Evelyn said accusingly.

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous of her?" Sarah shrieked back.

"Evie-" Casey Sr. was giving his wife a warning look.

"No, Casey let me say this! Every time June accomplished something, **this one** had something negative to say about it. Well what has she done now Jane, won the Nobel Peace Prize!"

Sarah's bottom lip trembled. She hadn't been yelled at like that by her mother in a long time. She decided to come clean. "Do you really want to know mother? Do you really wanna know what happened?"

"Yes I do!"

Sarah took a deep breath. "My twin sister, my best friend in the whole world, watched my alcoholic husband get drunk and then tried to seduce him."

There was a crushing silence. Both of Sarah's parents were staring at her. Chester's blood ran cold as a horrible realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Sarah sat back and crossed her arms in satisfaction. "You asked, and that's the truth. That slut ruined his sobriety and tried to get into his pants all in one night! That's how much **she** cares about **me**! Are you happy now!"

It was at that moment that everyone noticed that Daniel Keagan had left the room.

Casey was trying to pull herself together. She couldn't go back in there all puffy-eyed and crying. She pushed herself off the toilet seat she'd been sitting on and ambled over to the sink to splash some cold water on her face. The cold felt good and she suddenly wanted another shower.

She heard the bathroom door creak open and she looked up to see Danny creeping in through the mirror. She whirled around and Danny gave her a big smile. He sauntered toward her and she braced herself against the sink wanting nothing more than to disappear into the wall. "Go away" she squeaked. Danny got even closer and leaned his hands on the counter behind her. "Hey, don't be that way. I just wanna talk." Casey bit her lip and shook her head. She couldn't go anywhere, she was trapped by his arms. His face was so close she could feel his breath. "I want to make sure our little secret is gonna stay between us Junie, you know some people just wouldn't understand."

He was so close her swollen belly pressed against his abs. Casey was trembling violently, the proximity of his body to hers made her want to scream. Then she felt his hand slide under shirt and rest just below her belly button. She tried and failed to bite back a sob. "Danny, please don't, I won't say anything, I promise." He kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Good girl."; then his face dipped, she tried to pull away but he leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips. His hand moved to her thigh which he caressed, Casey was in tears. "Stop it, **please**," she whimpered. His hands felt white hot against her skin. Her heart was pounding and she started to hyperventilate. Danny finally let her go and took a half step back with an almost concerned look on his face.

Out of nowhere Chester appeared in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted. Daniel turned around to see Chester charge at him. Chester threw a punch that hit him square in the jaw. Danny stumbled to the left and into the wall. Chester hit him again and again. "You stay the hell away from my wife, you bastard! Don't you ever touch her again!"

Chester heard a groan and abruptly stopped his rampage. He turned around just in time to see Casey sink to the floor. He rushed over and knelt down beside her. He put an arm around her shoulders and she grabbed his hand, squeezing it as hard as she could as she started to sob. Chester was terrified. "Baby, what is it, what's wrong?" Casey tried hard to catch her breath. "I th-I th-I think I just had a contraction!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope ya'll are satisfied with this one. Let me know will ya? Also, I want to ask my readers if you like these long chapters or if you would rather me update shorter chapters more often. I can't decide which is better myself. Drop me a review if you care! xoxo<strong>


	11. Chain Reaction

**A/N: Hey so this is my version of a "short chapter". It only took me 22 days instead of the customary month or so, a big deal for me. If you like this length, the next one might be quicker, it will be easier for me to write. Let me know!**

**Chester's POV a little ways back...**

_My twin sister, my best friend in the whole world, watched my alcoholic husband get drunk and then tried to seduce him. _Chester could not believe what he'd just heard. There were so many things wrong with that sentence he couldn't wrap his head around it. He looked to the spot next to Sarah expecting to see an innocent look on Keagan's smug face, but he wasn't there.

"Where the hell is **he**?" He shouted directly at Sarah. She shrugged, looking confused herself. "I didn't even see him leave."

Chester started stood up angrily and looked Sarah dead in the eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with you," he said in a low voice, "but you and I both know Casey would **never** do something like that." He then turned to her parents. "I'm taking her home now. You had no right to do this to her."

With that he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room toward the front hallway. Evelyn started to stand up looking like she wanted to stop him but Casey Sr. held her back. "Let 'im go Evie. We need to talk."

As he went the last two months flashed through his head. He realized that something must of happened. Something terrible. Something that was eating her up inside. Something she hadn't told him about. He grunted aloud and walked faster, eager to get to her. As he neared the bathroom he heard voices and when he looked inside he saw **that man** in there with her. He had his hands on her and she was crying and Chester lost it. Anger surged through his veins as he shouted and lunged at Daniel. He threw a punch as hard as he could, it connected with a crack. Danny fell and Chester kept hitting him, the whole time thinking about all the things he could have done to the woman he loves.

A moan jerked Chester back to reality. He stopped abruptly and turned to see his wife fall to the floor with her hands around her belly. All the fight rushed out of Chester as he hurried to her side. He held her up and she grabbed his hand. He thought his fingers would snap but didn't care, she was sobbing and he never felt so scared before in his life. He asked her what was wrong and she said those words, words that made his heart fall into his shoes. He stared at her in disbelief. _She had a contraction._ He gently felt her belly, it was hard as a rock. She flinched violently at his touch. _Oh Jesus. _

Casey was crying hard and every so often glancing at the semi-conscious form slumped against the wall. All of a sudden, they heard footsteps and Casey's sister showed up.

Surprisingly the first thing Sarah noticed was Danny, she ran over to him horrified by his bruised and bloodied face. "What did you do to my husband!" she screeched. Danny groaned a little before becoming completely unresponsive.

"The real question is what did your husband do to your sister!" Chester snapped, glaring at her.

Sarah whipped around to face him. Her face suddenly paled. "What happened? What's wrong with her?"

Chester ignored her focusing his attention on Casey. "Sweetheart, I need you to try to calm down ok; try to breathe slower." She was trying, he could tell she was trying but it was hard for her. She managed to choke out a few words. "H-Hospital...n-now."

"Ok, ok let's get out of here. Do you think you can stand up?" he asked. She nodded and he helped her up slowly, steadying her on her feet.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded tearfully, gripping his arm with both of hers.

"All right, just hold onto me and keep trying to breathe steady." They started to walk and they made it to the front door before they noticed Sarah was following them.

"Let me come with you." She said breathlessly. Chester regarded her with bemusement, she looked almost as scared as Casey did.

"Sarah, that isn't necessary, she's...she's gonna be ok." Chester said, with no amount of certainty. He let go of Casey briefly to get her coat out of the closet and she leaned against the front door.

When he turned around she was hysterical again and Sarah was holding her and talking to her in a soothing voice. "It's ok June, it's ok. Just breathe sweetie."

"It hurts" Casey moaned. "I know it does, I know but just hang in there, we're gonna get you to the hospital okay" Sarah coaxed, "Chester we have to hurry these contractions are too close. Maybe we should call an ambulance?"

Chester shook his head. "No, that'll take too long, I'll put the siren on in my car, we'll get there in no time."

Within seconds the three of them were piled into Chester's car, Sarah in the back seat with Casey, speeding toward Mercy General.

"Hey Sarah, do me a favor?" Chester called from the front, "Call her doctor for me, and tell him what's happening, his number is Dr. B in my contacts." He dug his phone out of his back pocket and tossed it to her. She dialed it right away.

When they got to the hospital, Dr. Berggren was waiting for them in the Emergency Room with a wheelchair. He ran up as soon as he saw them. "How's she doing?" He looked at Casey who was now sweating profusely and clinging to her husband's and sister's arms for dear life. They quickly guided her toward the wheelchair and sat her down, she let go of them and wrapped her arms around her belly.

"Not good doc," Chester said, visibly shaken, "She had another one just as we pulled up, why is this happening?" He pushed Casey after the doctor as he started to walk toward the elevator, Sarah tagged along after them.

"Did her water break?" Dr. Berggren asked.

"No, no I don't think so."

"That's good, then we still have some time." He reached down and tried to feel Casey's belly, she jerked away from him, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. Dr. Berggren made eye contact with Chester. "What happened?" he asked earnestly.

Before Chester could answer, the elevator opened on the 4th floor. Dr. B dropped the subject for the time being and led them down the hall. The went through a door into the maternity ward and then into a patient room. Chester helped her up onto the bed while the doctor had a nurse bring in a fetal monitor.

Sarah watched from the doorway as her sister was hooked up to the machine. Casey resisted a little when Chester pulled her shirt up so the nurse could put the probes on her. Then Chester said something to her, she nodded reluctantly, and bit her lip when the doctor came over and touched her again. Sarah could tell it made her very uncomfortable and she didn't understand why.

"All right, the babies don't seem to have moved around too much," Dr. Berggren was saying, "now let's just see if you've dilated any and we'll move on from there." She didn't move a muscle and looked as though she might vomit. He looked at Chester who nodded and moved closer to Casey.

"Sweetie, I know you're not gonna like this but he has to do this for the babies, he's not gonna hurt you. I'm here, and I'll make sure he doesn't. Just keep your eyes on me, everything is going to be ok". He then pulled a blanket over her and started to peel down the leggings she was wearing.

Casey tried hard to focus on her husband as he pulled off her pants, and then her underwear. She was trying to keep her grip on reality but every time she blinked she saw **his** face, she heard **his** voice in her head, felt **his** hands on her body. She didn't realize she'd been holding her legs together until she felt Chester pull them open.

Dr. Berggren came closer to her and she felt afraid, a feeling she tried hard to shake off. Her doctor wasn't going to hurt her, he was trying to help. The next thing she knew he had his fingers inside of her, and she gritted her teeth and willed herself not to cry. The tears came anyway, even the brief intrusion made her feel violated. She didn't even know it was over until she heard Chester's voice saying that it was. He was holding her hand and talking about everything being okay and she suddenly felt a flash of anger towards him. _Everything is not okay. _She pulled her hand away from him and snapped at him to leave her alone. An irrational thought went through her head. _Chester is not going to protect me. _

She looked around him at her sister who was watching her with a mixture of fear and sympathy on her face. They made eye contact and Sarah started to walk towards her as if knowing what she was thinking.

Sarah could tell her twin needed her. She walked right past Chester and got on the bed next to her. Casey immediately clung to her. Sarah hugged her gently and brushed her fingers through her hair.

Chester backed away in defeat and watched as his wife was consoled by her twin, all the while wondering to himself what he'd done wrong. Dr. Berggren was talking to him now.

"She hasn't dilated at all yet, so that's good news. I'm going to start her on an IV of magnesium sulfate to slow the contractions. Hopefully by morning they will stop completely."

"What if they don't, what happens if she goes into labor now?" Chester asked, not taking his eyes of her.

"I'm going to be honest with you Chester; this **has** to work. At 20 weeks...it's just too early."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, that was about 1700 words. I can make the next one shorter or longer, up to you guys. P.S. Things are gonna get more interesting from here. SNEAK PEAK: We catch up with Elliot and Alex, and Alex's stalker, Casey and Olivia have a heart to heart, We find out some baby genders! (any preferences?) :) xoxo<strong>


	12. Revelation

**A/N:** **Hello, so I meant to have this up ages ago but I was having conflicting emotions with it. So my apologies, especially to my TWO wonderful reviewers, Sister Of The Light and bristow1965. Hope you like this one, next one will be more about Alex and Elliot I promise! **

* * *

><p>Chester sat in a hard plastic chair watching his wife anxiously from across the room. Having changed into a hospital gown, she was laying curled up with her twin on the bed. The harsh fluorescent light reflected off her paler than usual skin and made her look like a ghost. There were several things stuck on her body connected to machines and an I.V. bag. She was sleeping somewhat fitfully with one hand wrapped around her sister's wrist. Casey had refused to let go of her for the past 2 hours. Every time Sarah moved Casey's unconscious hand tightened its grip.<p>

Chester was having a severe internal struggle. His wife was clinging to a woman who not two hours ago had called her a slut but keeping him, a man who loved her more than life, at arm's length. He trying not to be mad at her though; while she was going through this hell she was entitled to whatever she wanted, unfortunately what she wanted right now wasn't him.

Chester stared at the two of them thinking for a moment about how uncanny their resemblance was; they were identical down to their matching moles. Sarah's hair was a little redder and shorter but other than that, and the belly of course, it was like he was seeing double. His phone started ringing and Sarah shot him a dirty look as he got up and walked out of the room to answer it.

"Lake", he said grumpily. He kept watching Casey through the window.

_"Hey, Chester it's Liv. I hope it's not too late. I just tried to call Casey; I wanted to see how she was doing."_

"Oh, well we're actually at the hospital right now..."

_"What? Why, what happened?" _

"She...started having contractions really bad; the doc has her on something that's supposed to stop them. Looks like we'll be here for a while."

_"I'm so sorry, you guys must be terrified. Is there anything I can do?"_

Chester was about to say no when an idea struck him. "Um, actually yeah. Do you think you could you come by tomorrow...I need a favor."

_"Of course I will, but is it serious? Should I come by tonight?"_

"No no, that's okay, hopefully she'll sleep some and be better in the morning; I want you to talk to her for me and I don't think she'll be up to it tonight."

_"Okay sure, well I'll see you tomorrow then."_

"Thanks Liv."

_"No problem."_

Chester hung up with a sigh and went back to staring at his wife. He couldn't take this anymore. Sarah eyed him warily as he came back in and walked straight over to them.

He sat on the edge of the bed next to Casey and cupped her cheek gently and bent down to kiss her forehead. "I love you sweetheart, and you're gonna be fine."

"No." She murmured. Chester reached down and held her hand. "You're gonna be okay sweetie, I promise."

"Stop...Don't touch me."

Chester withdrew his hand immediately feeling hurt. "Babe, it's just me"

"Get off me...please."

Chester stared at her. Her eyes were shut tight; tears were streaming down her face. _She's still asleep._

"Stop it Danny, you're hurting me..." Her hands started fisting the blanket she was under.

Chester's jaw dropped, he made eye contact with Sarah who looked like she'd just been slapped in the face. Casey was having a night terror that much Chester could deduce, what it was about, he had a guess. And it wasn't over yet.

"No, I don't wanna...do this...Please don't." Her legs started moving in a kicking motion. Sarah pulled away completely, got off the bed and took a few steps back;

"She's having a bad dream right? Just a nightmare?" She looked at Chester as if wanting him to confirm this. He shook his head in disbelief, "You keep telling yourself that Sarah."

"Danny, please...please let me go." She was shaking now and her blanket started to tear in her tightly clenched fists. Chester narrowed his eyes at Sarah as if this proved his point.

Chester couldn't stand to watch this anymore; he pulled Casey upright and into his arms. "It's alright baby," he whispered, "No one's gonna hurt you, I'm right here." She whimpered and struggled a little in his grasp but he held on tight, "No one's gonna hurt you baby, you're safe now."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sarah's face flush bright red before she bolted from the room in tears. He couldn't help but feel an inkling of satisfaction.

Casey's eyes snapped open abruptly. For a few seconds she couldn't see a thing, the lights in the room were blinding. She blinked slowly, relieved to be out of that horrible dark place but wondering where in the world she was now. Then she realized someone was holding her. She tensed up immediately, fear shocking her nerves into high alert. A soft sob escaped her lips as she tried to get away but the arms wouldn't let go. Then she heard a voice; a voice she knew, a voice that made her feel safe. She relaxed a little, took a breath and inhaled the scent of his hair, his skin.

"Chester" she whispered to no one in particular. Everything came back to her at once and she got tense all over again.

"Yeah, baby it's me." He loosened his grip and pulled her back to look her in the eyes, glad to see that they were finally open. She stared at him for a second before pushing him away again and this time he let her.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay now," she said wiping her eyes. Chester was not convinced. He reached for her again, but she scooted further back against the pillows shaking her head. "I'm fine Chester, really." She put her hands on her belly and took a few deep breaths. As she looked around avoiding Chester's gaze she realized something was missing.

"Where's my sister? Is she coming back?" she asked the room. When the room didn't answer her she finally looked her husband in the face. His expression made her feel a slight stab of regret, he looked sad, crushed even. She looked down at his hands and wondered why they made her so nervous.

"Honey, your sister, she...she got upset because you were talking in your sleep...about Danny hurting you." Chester said this gently unsure how she would react.

"W-What did I say?" she asked softly. She remembered her nightmare vividly, and hoped she hadn't said everything out loud.

He couldn't tell her. He couldn't repeat those words; it hurt him even to think about it. "Honey that doesn't matter; what matters is that I get it now...Danny hurt you, he made you do something you didn't want to do...and you can tell me what that was. You can tell me anything, baby."

Casey was quiet for a while. Then she was shaking her head as the tears started up again. "No, I-I can't" she tried to talk but was soon overcome with sobs. Chester decided that it wasn't worth it if it was going to make her this upset. He couldn't do this now.

He sat back and scooted next to her on her bed, putting his arms around her protectively, much to his relief, she let him do it. She relaxed in his embrace as he rocked her slowly. "It's okay baby, we're not gonna talk about it anymore," he whispered, "I promise we won't talk about it anymore unless you want to okay. I love you." She nodded in response and he held her like that until she fell asleep again, this time he prayed it would be dreamless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So ends another short chapter...Hey so you all know I had to lay a guilt trip on the sister, we'll see what she does about it. Also, I know I promised some baby genders, those'll be coming next; that is if you want them. Hmm...I don't know, maybe you should let me know! xoxo  
><strong>


	13. What Goes Around

**A/N: Ok, shortest chapter ever and record time! 14 days is going to be my new goal. Anyway, there's a couple mysteries revealed here but careful you might miss them! Enjoy...**

Earlier that day...

Elliot had driven Alex to the Emergency Room, despite her protestations. He used his badge to bypass the waiting room and demand someone document her injuries and page her OB. A nurse led them straight into an exam room and Elliot helped Alex change into one of those papery hospital gowns. He felt sick to his stomach when he saw that, apart from the large hand print on her neck, there were more ugly purple bruises on her back and arms. "I am gonna **kill** the sonofabitch Lexi." He muttered under his breath.

Soon two nurses came in, one with a camera and a clipboard. Elliot sat in a chair in the corner and watched as they worked on Alex. The discomfort was clearly evident on Alex's face as the nurses looked her over. She tried hard to cooperate as they checked all the bruises, her throat and her head, all the while writing things down and taking pictures. Elliot kept solemn expression even though he was seething with anger on the inside. The statement she'd given about her attack kept rolling through his head like a bad song on repeat. He kept picturing some guy in a ski mask pushing her and choking her and making her cry. It made him want to hit something. _How could she not tell me about this sick freak? I could have protected her from this._

The next thing he knew one of the nurses was trying to get his attention.

"Detective?"

Elliot looked up to see one of the nurses looking at him. He stood up, shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked over to them. "Yes, yes I'm sorry, go ahead."

"I was just saying that Miss Cabot's injuries are mostly superficial. She does have some deep bruising on her back that you may want to ice later and she'll have a sore throat and a headache for a while but other than that she is just fine."

Elliot nodded. "That's great, thank you."

"You're welcome, we'll keep the notes and the photos in her file until you're ready to use them. Dr. Sloan should be in to see you in a few minutes."

He thanked the nurses again and then they were alone once more. Alex was sitting on the edge of the exam table with her legs hanging over the side. She was shivering in her thin gown and staring at her feet, avoiding Elliot's penetrating gaze with purpose; she didn't want to see the betrayal and disappointment on his face. Sheshould have told him before now, before it was so painfully obvious that somebody wanted her dead...again. Now he was angry and that was her fault. _How did he find me? What did I do to deserve this? Why is it always me?_

There was a knock at the door; they both looked toward the sound to see Dr. Sloan come in. She was a petite middle aged woman with curly brown hair and a thick British accent. Alex liked her a lot, and was relieved to be able to switch the focus onto her upcoming twins. She smiled a little remembering the day, only a few weeks ago, that they found out their twins were fraternal, a boy and a girl.

"Hello Alex, Elliot," she said cheerily, she gave Alex a sympathetic smile, "Looks like you've had a rough day. How are you feeling love? Any belly pains?"

Alex smiled back and shook her head. "No, I feel fine; Elliot's just being a worry wart."

Dr. Sloan chuckled and flipped through Alex's chart. "Well, your heart rate and blood pressure are normal. Your temperature's fine. Let's have a listen." Alex laid back down on the exam table and Dr. Sloan pulled out her fetoscope and placed the bell against Alex's belly listening first to one side, then the other. She nodded in satisfaction, "Nice and steady, the girl's a little calmer than the boy, but she's probably sleeping."

Alex finally looked at Elliot who seemed satisfied albeit a little irritable. He gave her a little half smile and then reached out to shake the doctor's hand. "Thanks doc, for checking on her."

"No problem," Dr. Sloan replied beaming, "If there aren't any more problems I'll see you guys again in a couple of weeks."

As soon as Dr. Sloan left the room Alex slid off the table and started to change back into her clothes. She glanced at Elliot again who seemed lost in thought. It wasn't until she tapped on his crossed arms fully dressed that he snapped out of it. "Elliot, let's go, we have to get Eli." He blinked at her a few times before nodding in response. Alex tried to hold his hand but he ignored her touch and walked briskly out of the room, leaving her to follow him dejectedly.

They drove to Eli's preschool in silence, something which made Alex a little anxious. The 3 year old little boy was thrilled to see them as he always was at the end of the day. He chatted away about trucks and Batman as they put him in the car and got back on the road, totally oblivious to the tension in the air.

Eli soon dozed off and it was quiet again, but Alex couldn't take it anymore. "Elliot, please talk to me." she said softly. Elliot checked his rear view mirror to make sure his son was sleeping before he finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked curtly.

"I didn't want you to get upset. I thought it would be over once I got here."

"Come on, you said this guy stalked you for what, six months? You really thought he would just give up because you moved?"

Alex was staring at him now but his eyes were focused forward. It sounded so stupid when he said it like that. "I don't know El; I just wanted it all to...go away. I wanted to be with you and for it to be about **us** not about you yet again chasing down the psycho who's after me. I'm...sorry." Her voice cracked and Elliot looked over just in time to see the tears start in her eyes.

"Aw Lexi don't do that," Elliot groaned suddenly feeling like a jackass for taking out his frustration on her. He could understand her wanting to run away; it was her worst nightmare revisited. He also realized how well she really knew him because all he had been thinking about for the past four hours was hunting this guy down like the animal he was. He unceremoniously pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. He silently got out of his side, walked over to Alex's side, pulled open her door and pulled her out of the car.

He embraced her on the sidewalk and she held onto him tightly as a wet spot formed on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Lexi, I'm not mad at you. You're right, ever since you told me what happened, all I can think about is how much I **hate** this guy for hurting you. I wish I could've been there to protect you. And that's because I love you." They let each other go after a couple minutes and looked in each others eyes. Elliot took both her hands and held them up between their chests. "But I promise from now on, it's about you and me. I'm here for you and whatever you want me to do I'll do."

Alex finally smiled and Elliot's world got a little brighter. "Okay," she said, "There are two things I need from you. First, I want you to let somebody else handle my case."

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked, slightly disappointed. "I'm positive, you have to **promise**." She replied giving him a Look; Elliot was rendered powerless. "All right, all right I promise. Now what's the second thing?"

In response she leaned forward until their faces were an inch apart. "You have to stop being so angry." And with that she kissed him, slow and sensually. He kissed her back but she stayed in control and he liked that. When she pulled back, he had a big and involuntary smile on his face. "Message received."

* * *

><p><em>She's right there. I could get her right now if it wasn't for that pretty boy detective. It doesn't matter, it's not time yet. She thinks she's happy. She'll never be happy, not if I have anything to do it. She'll pay.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. I got nothing to say here except stay tuned! I would love to hear some thoughts! <strong>**xoxo**


	14. Shattered

**A/N: So I know it has been awhile but I took some time to reflect and redirect my story. Also, college gets in the way quite a bit. Anyway, I've made some edits to earlier chapters and made this one nice and long hoping to please. If you've already read this story you don't necessarily have to go reread the chapters I fixed keep going, but it's all up to you. Hope you enjoy this!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

It was 7am, and Chester was again sitting in a chair, watching his wife curled up on her side asleep. He was thankful for every minute she was able to rest, because the night before had been complete nightmare.

Chester had held her through two more contractions before Dr. Berggren had insisted upon a very invasive procedure designed to keep her from dilating. Casey hadn't wanted him to do it, she'd actually begged him not to, but Chester thinking only of his children had allowed it to happen. Casey had cried the whole time, and for nearly an hour afterward. She'd pushed him away again, and screamed at him not to leave her alone. He'd pulled his chair up to her bedside, apologized profusely and watched her cry herself to sleep. He was holding her hand now, so soft she wouldn't feel it. It was killing him inside that this was all he could do while she was hurting so much.

All the sudden her hand was gone; Chester looked at her face and saw that her eyes were now open. Her hands curled around the edge of her pillow and she blinked a few times but didn't look at her husband. Chester smiled at her, for the moment happy that she wasn't crying. "Hey baby, how do you feel?" he asked, softly. Casey didn't answer, she didn't move an inch it was like she didn't even hear him. Her eyes were glazed over and she seemed in another world.

"Baby?" Chester prodded. He reached out and touched her arm, trying to get her attention, and she cringed letting out a small whimper. "Please don't," she whispered, "don't touch me."

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just... I want to know if you're okay." Chester replied, crestfallen. She didn't answer, but she let go of her pillow and ran her hands over her belly. She started to turn over onto her back and Chester reached forward and helped her causing her to recoil violently as if he'd hit her.

Chester felt awful and stepped back to give her some space. "Well, you slept for almost 4 hours without having contractions," he mentioned quietly, "I'm gonna have to tell Dr. B you're awake, he's gonna want to come check on you."

Chester waited for a response but Casey didn't say word, she didn't move, she didn't even look at him. He wished he knew what was going through her head. The sadness in her eyes was chiseling at his heart. Somewhere in the silence a firm knock rang out. Casey flinched, Chester glared at the door and two seconds later Dr. Berggren walked in with a clipboard in his hands and a serious look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in a nice hotel on the upper west side.<strong>

Alex is dreaming...

_It was a beautiful sunny day, a slight wind was blowing and the sound of her children's laughter filled her ears. They were at the park and the twins were swinging, side by side with their father pushing them both at the same time. They were beautiful kids, one blonde, one brunette with matching ice blue eyes. They looked like mini versions of herself and her husband, Elliot. Suddenly her daughter launched herself off the swing, yelling. "Mama, catch me!" But her mama didn't catch her. A man caught her. A man with angry eyes...and a ski mask. Then the man pulled out a gun and with the little girl in his arms he put a bullet in her mother's chest. Alex was on the ground, her breathing ragged. She watched the man shoot Elliot too and then drag her children towards a big black truck. The last thing she heard was them calling for her. Mama!...mama!...mama!...  
><em>  
>Alex's eyes shot open and she started panting, sweat dripping off her brow. She took several deep breaths to keep herself from crying and wrapped her arms around her belly, relishing the feeling of her twins still inside her. <em>It was just a dream Alex, dreams are not reality. I'm in the reality and I'm safe. <em>She quoted that mantra to herself over and over, something her therapist had taught her, and it calmed her down. She looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar bedroom. For a moment she had no idea where she was.

Then Alex remembered, she was in a hotel. She was in a hotel because she couldn't go to her apartment last night. She couldn't go back to her apartment last night because that horrible man had found her. The man that wanted to kill her. She suddenly wanted Elliot. Why was he not there? She felt movement from the other side of the bed and looked to see a snoring, blond-haired pile of fire truck pajamas next to her.

Alex reached over and ran a hand through his curls, feeling a surge of maternal protectiveness over a little boy who wasn't hers. Then the door to the bathroom opened and Elliot came out, fully dressed and shaved like he'd already been up for an hour. He walked over to Alex and sat on the edge of the bed next to her while she pulled herself up to a sitting position. "Did you sleep okay?" he asked, putting a hand on her knee. "Not really," she answered. Elliot leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips and then he whispered, "We need to talk."

Elliot held out his hand and Alex took it and let him help her up and lead her to the loveseat on the other side of the room. They sat down to together but they weren't touching. There was a tension in the air, and the both of them could feel it. Alex knew what Elliot was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"I need you to tell me about this guy Alex."

_Alex. He only ever calls me that when we're talking about work. He must be really upset. I don't blame him. _Alex blinked at him but didn't say anything, not because she didn't want to but because she didn't know where to start. "What do you want to know Elliot?" she replied, putting on her businesslike voice. Two could play at that game.

"Everything," Elliot responded, "But let's begin with, when he first made contact. How did all this start?"

_July 18, 2010_

_It was 8 o'clock at night and Alex was just getting home from work. As she walked into her empty apartment she thought about the man she loved, the man she left, the man who was married to someone else. Elliot Stabler. As she lazily trudged toward her bedroom she saw the light on her answering machine blinking. She hit the button but kept walking, not really caring what the message said. A deep gravelly voice stopped her in her tracks and sent a shiver down her spine._

_"Hello Miss Cabot, so glad you're home. We have a lot of catching up to do, you and I. I know it's been a little while since you got back but I hope you had a nice trip. Africa __**is**__ much hotter this time of year, but if I were you, I'd wish I'd never left."_

Alex paused and looked at Elliot. "That was it?" he asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, that was the first message; the first time I heard his voice. I didn't recognize the number at all, it had a weird area code. I thought it was one of the skells I put away trying to scare me. After that he called me all the time, always threatening. He left me dozens of messages always from a different number so I wouldn't know when it was him. I changed the number three times, he kept finding out what it was."

"Were the messages all like that?" Elliot questioned.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, and they got worse. He started to tell me...things he wanted to do to me. Ways he wanted to kill me..."

_August 25, 2010_

_11:23pm_

_Alex came in her front door laughing loudly with her friend __Jenna Walsh__. They were the only two women trying cases in the federal building so they became fast friends. They had been out late celebrating Alex's promotion to Executive Assistant U.S. Attorney. Jenna wandered into Alex's kitchen looking for snacks when she noticed Alex's answering machine. "Hey miss USA you gotta MESSAGE!" she called drunkenly, "I'm gonna listen to it!" _

_Alex, who had been in her bedroom getting out of her work clothes sudden staggered down the hallway half-dressed. "No, don't!" she called, but her friend didn't listen and pushed the button._

_"Hey Alex, heard what happened today, I bet you were out celebrating all night. You might want to get up early to jog it off in the morning. Maybe I'll go with you, watch you run into Morningside Park ...and then shoot you like an animal when you stop to stretch at that tree stump by the lake. It'll be early, no one will see you. Then maybe I'll drag you back up the hill and bury you in a shallow grave by that cave. Then I'll sit back and watch the mountain lions tear you apart. It'll be fun. Nighty night."_

_There was a thick silence in the room. Jenna had her mouth hung open in shock. Alex was trying not to cry. She suddenly turned and ran back into her bedroom, her concerned friend followed suit, the question "What the hell was that?" echoed in the hallway._

Elliot watched his fiancée start to crumble as she recollected the bad memories. She told him about as many of the phone calls as she could remember. Each one more disconcerting than the last. This guy was a real psycho.

"Then he started to send me things."

_October 15, 2010_

_Alex was getting ready to go to the gym when the doorbell rang. It was a nice Saturday morning and normally she would be on her way to her favorite jogging route in the park but she couldn't do that anymore, despite her best efforts not to be, she was scared. And now that she was pregnant, she wasn't just afraid for herself anymore._

_When she opened her front door there was a package on her front stoop. The package was long and thin, no return address, no card, Alex gingerly picked it up and brought it inside. Her gut told her not to open it but she did anyway, inside was a dozen long stem red roses. They would have been beautiful, if they weren't all dead. She stared at them in shock, not knowing what to think, then there was a rustle of dry petals and a huge, black spider crawled out from under them. Alex's scream was instantaneous._

Alex shivered at the memory. "That was right after I found out about the twins." She rubbed her hands up and down her belly and Elliot reached out to comfort her but she pulled away. "Don't Elliot, don't touch me right now, I can't think straight when you touch me and I need to say this." She went on to describe more of the "presents".

"Did you ever go to the cops?" Elliot asked when she paused. Alex nodded solemnly. "I tried. I told them everything. But they said they couldn't do anything because there wasn't any "crime" being committed. I remember one cop calling it an… occupational hazard."

Elliot was not surprised, he knew cops like that who didn't take stalking and harassment seriously. Still the fact that they felt they had better things to do with their time than protect Alex, **his ****Lexy,** from a homicidal predator made him furious beyond words, but he didn't show it.

Alex kept talking. "Before I knew it, I was afraid of my phone, I was afraid of my doorbell, I was afraid of **everything**. I never even saw him but I always felt like he was **watching** me. I realized I had to do something, because it…wasn't all about me anymore. My friend convinced me to call you and come back here, but it didn't matter. He's never going to leave me alone." Her voice was constricted with unshed tears.

Elliot couldn't hold back anymore, he closed the distance between them on the sofa and pulled her into his arms. Alex relaxed against his chest as a few stray tears escaped. "I'm sorry Elliot," she whispered, "I'm really sorry."

"It's all right Lexy, thank you for telling me," Elliot replied, "We're going to deal with this okay, and he's not gonna touch you ever again." Alex breathed a sigh of relief, she was glad to get all of that off her chest finally, though she had a feeling Elliot's promise wouldn't be kept. It was quiet for a minute, then all the sudden they heard a whine. They both looked toward the bed to see Eli wriggling around under the covers. They decided to watch him wake up but the whine turned into an all out bawl and Elliot got up to comfort his distraught son. However when Elliot tried to pick him up, the little boy screamed and kicked at his father.

"Eli, hey bud it's okay, Daddy's here," Elliot coaxed. He tried again but to no avail. "NO, I want MAMA!" Eli wailed, his face buried in the pillows. Elliot sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on the little boy's back. "Mama's not here Eli," he whispered. At this Eli's little head shot up, he had a horrified expression on his face. As soon as he saw Alex however, his face softened and he promptly threw off his covers, climbed down from the bed, walked straight to Alex and stuck his arms out. Alex gladly lifted him into her arms but was confused. _Did he mean me? _

Her suspicions were confirmed as Eli's little arms locked around her neck and he said, "Mama no go 'way." Alex and Elliot looked at each other in shock. The silent moment was very rudely interrupted by the chirping of Elliot's cellphone. Elliot went to the night stand and picked it up.

"Stabler…Oh…That's good…Ok, sure…Um, can you give us an hour...Great thanks." Elliot hung up and then went to sit by Alex and Eli. "So that was Cragen," Elliot began softly, "He says he has some people assigned to your case and he thinks it might help for you to talk to George, you know so he can get a profile going on this guy and we can figure out what we're dealing with."

Alex nodded in agreement and then looked down at Eli who seemed to have no intention of letting go of her anytime soon. "What about him?" she asked. "He can come with us," Elliot answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the hospital...<strong>

Chester leaned against the outside door frame of Casey's room and took a deep breath. He had to keep himself under control, he had to hold it together, he couldn't lose it now. He decided to get a cup of coffee to steady his nerves. As he walked towards the visitor's lounge at the end of the hall he saw a familiar looking pregnant brunette sitting there by herself. He quickened his step and a glimmer of hope leaped into his heart. Olivia. She could get through to anybody, she did this for a living. Casey will talk to her.

Olivia saw him coming and got up to meet him. The anxiety she felt inside was written all over his face and she gave him a long hug she thought he could use.

"How is she?" Liv said letting him go.

"It's really early Liv, how long have you been here?" he asked, checking his watch.

"Oh, only about 20 minutes. I was worried so I got here as soon as I could. So, how is she?" Olivia pressed. She could tell Chester was stalling and it scared her.

Chester motioned for her to sit down while he collected his thoughts. "She's um...she's not good Liv," he began, "She had heavy contractions off and on the whole night. We had to do this **procedure**, to keep her from dilating, she hated it so much, but it was the only way. I really thought we were gonna lose them." He heard Olivia gasp but kept talking. "This morning we found out she has..." He cast his eyes to the ceiling trying to remember the words, "pregnancy...induced...hypertension and something called placenta previa. The doctor is nervous, he didn't say so but I could tell." He paused and took a deep breath; this information had been hard to hear and was even harder to say.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Olivia asked softly.

"I hope so, but Dr. B thinks it's too risky to send her home...he wants to keep her here for the rest of her pregnancy, which hopefully will be another three or four months."

Olivia nodded solemnly. "That's probably for the best," she said, "Is Casey okay with that?"

"I-I really don't know," Chester answered honestly, "She's barely said two words to me all morning, it's like she's completely shut down." He leaned his face into his hands and took another shaky deep breath in. Liv rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, not knowing what to say. Chester picked his head back up and nervously glanced toward her door. "I probably shouldn't have left her, but I just... needed some air. I'm really glad you're here Liv." She gave him a small smile. "What can I do Chester?" she asked.

"I need you to talk to her about her brother-in-law." he said, suddenly matter-of-fact.

Olivia was confused. "Her-Her brother-in-law? Why?"

Chester stared at her for a minute. He didn't know how to say this. Even thinking the words made him want to throw up. He roughly rubbed his eyes with his thumbs and blinked a few times before answering. "Because he hurt her," he answered bluntly, "she won't tell me how, but she's been anxious and upset for the past two months solid and I don't know what to do. Liv, I think…I think he assaulted her—sexually."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and I promise not to wait another 5 months to update!**


	15. Raising the Stakes

**A/N: So another long awaited chapter. I was debating whether or not I was going to finish this story, but I think I will, its my first baby. Anyway, for those who are still reading this chapter takes off directly from the last one. More revelations, more dramatic moments. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Olivia was silent for a moment. Truth be told, Chester had just voiced an idea that she already had. She had definitely noticed certain, telling changes in her friend's demeanor. In the time that Olivia had spent with her, the normally fearless Casey had been jumpy, anxious and tearful at the drop of a hat. Her normal fun and playful personality had flat lined and her smile had disappeared. Olivia vividly remembered the day she had met Casey's twin sister, and she remembered the look on Casey's face when her brother-in-law had entered the room. She knew instantly that Casey was afraid of him.<p>

"I hope I'm wrong, "Chester continued, "I hope to God I'm wrong, but she's been acting so different... and what her sister said...just can't be true.

"What did her sister say?"

Chester looked at Liv for a moment before deciding to tell her. "We went to her parents house last night. Sarah and...that asshole...were there. We didn't know they were coming. We had this big argument over dinner and Sarah said that...that Casey seduced him, that she got him drunk and wanted to have sex with him and he somehow...didn't."

Olivia was shaking her head in disbelief. "But she wouldn't..."

"I know she wouldn't. My Casey would never do something like that. If her sister really **thinks **that, then he must have **told** her that which means..."

"He lied to her about what happened that night," Olivia finished. She knew from experience that lying usually came from a guilty conscience.

He put his face in his hands and Olivia could have sworn he was fighting back tears. "He hurt her Liv, he hurt my Casey, I know he did. She had a nightmare last night, about **him**, she kept saying things, like...like someone was attacking her. I-I tried to ask her about it when she woke up but she wouldn't stop **crying**!"

He paused and took a breath, trying hard to calm down. "It's like she's scared of me now, she won't even talk to me anymore. I think she's scared of her doctor too, I don't know why. That's why I need **you** to talk to her. You can get her to open up, you-you know...h-how talk to..." He almost said "victims" but he couldn't bring himself to talk about his wife like that, not yet. Just thinking the word killed him inside.

Liv nodded solemnly. She did know how to talk to victims but this was her friend, this was Casey, it would be so much harder.

"Okay, I'll talk to her but I can't promise you she'll tell me."

"Thank you so much, " Chester said, "And tell her if...she wants to see me, I'll be right here."

Olivia nodded and allowed Chester to help her out of her chair. She made her way to Casey's room apprehensive, but determined.

* * *

><p>Alex walked into the 16th Precinct with an odd sense of déjà vu. The looks she was getting, the whispering, it reminded her of a time when everyone in this building thought she was dead.<p>

Eli was firmly attached to her hip as he had been all morning and Elliot was holding her hand tightly as he walked them through the lobby and straight towards the elevators. When they got into the elevator he noticed the anxiety on her face and put his arm around her shoulders, planted a kiss to her temple and let her know that everything was going to be fine. He tried to take Eli from her but the little boy wouldn't let her go. He tucked his little head under Alex's chin and locked his legs around her waist.

"It's okay El, " Alex said, "I got him. I think he needs me right now."

Elliot frowned. "I know but he's really heavy and...and I don't want him to hurt you," he said awkwardly, he didn't know how to say what he was really thinking.

Alex gave him a knowing smile. "Elliot I don't mind if he calls me mama, "she replied softly, "It's really okay, actually...I love it and I love him."

"I love **you"**Elliot replied and he leaned down and gently kissed her lips, " you are so amazing."

The elevator dinged just then as they arrived on the floor of the Special Victims Unit. Detective Odafin Tutuola was standing there waiting to go down and he smirked as the two lovers kissed again without noticing him.

Fin cleared his throat loudly, startling the couple who broke apart instantly. Alex's cheeks pinked with embarrassment but she put on a smile. "Hey Fin, um...how are you."

"I'm doin' all right," Fin answered, " How are you little man?" He gave Eli a smile and a little tickle under the chin but the little boy hid his face in Alex's shoulder.

"He's having a rough morning, " Elliot commented. Alex shifted Eli a little on her hip and he tightened his grip on her.

"Well I gotta get goin'," Fin said, walking past them into the elevator, "You guys better get in there, the captains waiting for you. He wants you to meet the new kids."

The elevator closed before they could say another word but Elliot and Alex were both thinking the same thing. _The new kids? _

Elliot took Alex's free hand and walked with her into the squad room. The first thing they noticed was Captain Cragen pacing in front of his office. When he saw them he walked straight toward them.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys are here, we need to talk." He then turned and walked into his office. When Elliot and Alex followed, he closed the door behind them.

"So first of all," He took a steadying breath and motioned for them to sit down, "Alex, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, we went to the doctor, everything is okay."

"What's the matter with Eli?"

"He's...clingy today, he woke up sad and he just wants to be with me."

"Are you okay talking with him in the room? We have some important things to discuss."

Alex nodded. "I'm gonna have to be, he needs me."

"Okay then, well the first thing you should know is CSU finished going over your apartment and unfortunately we didn't find very much evidence. There no prints anywhere, we think he was wearing gloves-"

"He was."

"And the only thing that seemed to not belong there was a lighter they found in the bedroom. No prints. I'm assuming neither of you guys smoke?"

Alex shook her head, answering the question unnecessarily. She had hoped they would find something important and was feeling disappointed.

"There's something else," Cragen continued, "We received a package this morning addressed to Elliot. I think it may have something to do with all this, there was no return address."

The captain reached down behind his desk and produced a nondescript brown box; he pushed it across the table. Alex glanced at Elliot apprehensively before reaching for the box and opening in gingerly. Inside were dozens of photos of Alex, taken from various vantage points.

Alex suddenly flushed beet red and slammed the box shut. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes as if trying not to freak out. Elliot took the box from her and looked inside himself. His jaw set and his temperature rose dramatically as he discovered that in at least half of the photos in there Alex was not fully clothed. There were some of her in the shower, getting dressed, the two of them in bed together.

Alex looked at him imploringly, Elliot understood her silent plea and closed the box. He then directed his gaze at Cragen. "We don't need this,"he said resolutely.

"Well, what is it?" Cragen questioned.

"Doesn't matter, we're not using it."

"Elliot if it's material to the case-" Just then there was a knock at the door and Cragen didn't finish his statement. In walked Dr. George Huang, he had a pleasant smile on his face that dropped as soon as he sensed the tension in the air.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"Not at all," Elliot answered, "We actually came here to see you".

Alex gave George a tiny smile and then looked back at Elliot. He could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Sweetie, don't worry about this," he motioned to the box, "I want you to tell George everything you told me, okay? It'll really help if we can get inside this guys head."

Alex nodded, though she still looked upset, and followed George out of the office with Eli in her arms.

Elliot waited until they were fully out of earshot before turning back to Cragen. "Look, I know what you're going to say but I really can't show you what this is, it'll be really humiliating for her if anybody sees this and if I don't tell you then its not evidence and nobody's withholding anything." He said quickly, hoping to forestall an argument.

Fortunately Cragen wasn't in the mood to push it. "Okay, all right, fine,"he said defeated, "is there anything we should do about whatever's not in there?"

"Yeah, have CSU comb my apartment for cameras or bugs, let's just say this guys been watching her very closely."

Cragen nodded his assent just as there was another knock at the door. This time Cragen said 'come in' and two people entered who Elliot did not recognise.

One was a woman with blue eyes and blonde hair pulled into a ponytail,she was shorter than Olivia but looked just as tough and almost as pretty. The other was a man with dark hair and dark eyes, ruggedly unshaven and wearing a leather jacket. Elliot regarded them with bewilderment before Cragen stood up to introduce them.

"Elliot these are our two new detectives Amanda Rollins and Nick Amaro. Amaro, Rollins, this is Elliot Stabler."

Ellot stood up and Amanda shot her hand out first to shake his. "Call me Amanda, I've heard so much about you." Elliot smiled at her enthusiasm and shook Nick's hand as well.

"We got 'em in fresh this morning and their first assignment is going to be Alex." Cragen commented.

Elliot whirled around and gave Cragen a look of disbelief. "What!? Your trusting Alex's safety to a couple of rookies? Are you crazy?"

"We're not rookies," Amanda piped up. Cragen put his hand up to silence her.

"Elliot, I don't know if you've noticed but half my squad is either pregnant or taking care of someone who is. **Somebody** has to work here and these two are extremely capable **detectives** with recommendations from their previous captains. Now you either work with 'em or stay outta their way." Cragen had reached the end of his patience, and Elliot had spent enough time away from Alex; both men exited the office in a huff leaving Amaro and Rollins standing there staring at each other.

* * *

><p>Olivia took a deep breath and knocked softly on Casey's door. "Casey, it's Olivia, can I come in?" There was no response so Olivia walked in anyway. She was surprised to find that Casey was not in the room. After a few seconds of panicking, she heard the sound of water running and realized that Casey must be in the attached bathroom. She came out a moment later drying her wet hands with a paper towel. She had gotten back into her clothes from the night before and pulled her hair back into a neat ponytail.<p>

When Casey noticed Olivia she started and gasped in surprise but quickly put on a smile. "Oh hi Olivia, didn't see you there."

"Sorry, I knocked but I guess you didn't hear me. Um, what're you doing?"

"Getting the hell out of here. Do you see my shoes?" She walked around the bed looking for them and even attempted to bend down to see under the bed.

"Don't hurt yourself Case," Olivia said, reaching out to spot her. As soon as Liv's hand touched her back, Casey tensed up and shouted "Dont!" Olivia pulled back immediately. _That was PTSD if I've ever seen it._ "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Casey turned around and waved her off dismissively. "It's okay, I'm fine, I just...I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I just want to go home. Where's Chester? Did he leave?"

"No, he's outside. He's worried about you. He says you're not talking to him."

Casey swayed a little on her feet and sat back down on her bed. Olivia saw the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "Casey are you okay?" she asked.

Casey nodded and rubbed her eyes. "It wouldn't matter if I talked to him. He won't listen, he never listens to me; nobody ever listens to me."

Olivia sighed, the sadness in her friend's voice made her want to cry. She sat down next to Casey, being careful not to touch her and decided to go for it.

"I'll listen to you Case, I'll listen to whatever you want to say; if you want to talk."

Casey was silent a moment. She looked as if she was thinking something over and Olivia waited patiently for her to say something. When she finally did, her voice came out very small. "I-I can't. It's so shameful."

Olivia saw the tears leaking down her friends face, it made her heart feel heavy. "Casey, whatever it is, I'm sure it wasn't your fault," she said gently.

"Yes it was! It **was** my fault!" Casey's voice cracked and she put her hand over her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a sob. "Chester would never forgive me if he knew...if he knew what I let...Danny do to me!"

Casey wrapped her arms around herself and started to rock back and forth. She was crying hard and Olivia started to feel guilty.

"Casey, Casey please calm down. It's okay honey." Olivia said softly. Part of her wished she hadn't started this conversation but she was positive now that her and Chester's instincts had been correct and Casey needed to talk about it.

"I didn't want him to...I didn't want him to...He wouldn't stop..." Casey was quickly becoming hysterical. Her whole body was wracked with sobs and shaking uncontrollably.

Olivia was thinking fast. _I have to do something, having a panic attack could be dangerous for her. _ She decided to take a risk and reached out to put her arms around Casey. Casey tensed up at first but then she crumbled into Olivia's arms. Olivia rubbed her back soothingly and let her friend cry on her shoulder. "It's okay Case, it's okay, you can tell me."

After a minute, Casey's breath hitched and she spoke in a voice so soft Olivia almost didn't hear it. "He raped me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, that killed me to write but there it is! Will Casey finally tell Chester? Will her sister ever know the truth? And how will Alex cope with being a mommy and dealing with an escalating predator? Find out next!**


	16. Breaking the Silence

**A/N: Hello all! This I believe is a long awaited chapter. It picks up right where we left off. Casey finally discloses her attack to those closest to her. Alex has interesting convo with our resident headshrinker. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"He raped me". Those words caused Casey physical pain as they came out of her mouth. She had never said them to anyone before. Now everything she had worked so hard to forget suddenly became real. All the pictures from that night were flashing in her head, all the things she felt, the pain, the shame, the fear, were assaulting her body, and it hurt; it hurt like it happened yesterday. She was crying like a baby and holding onto Olivia for dear life.<p>

Olivia stayed quiet and allowed her friend to let out everything she was feeling. She gently rocked the redhead's shaking body and whispered calming things to her. After a few minutes her sobs quieted to hiccups although the tears kept coming.

Casey suddenly felt very self-conscious and used all her strength to pull herself from Olivia's embrace. She was surprised to see that her friend's eyes were almost as wet as her own.

"I-I n-never told anyone that before," she said quietly.

"That's okay Case, I'm glad you told me now. But you know, there's someone else you should tell too. I can get him if you want." Olivia knew how much Chester was panicking right now and she thought he could help Casey calm down.

"No! Please d-don't tell him," she begged," he'll h-hate me!" She couldn't keep her voice from shaking or even catch her breath. She was gripped by an overwhelming fear that when Chester found out what she had just admitted he would leave her forever. She couldn't take that. She loved him more than anything in the world.

"Casey, he is **not** going to hate you. That man loves you to death. This isn't going to change that."

"Yes it is," Casey whimpered, "I let someone else inside me." She averted her gaze, feeling embarrassed, and wrapped her arms around herself.

Olivia thought her heart was going to break. She could not believe her friend felt such deep guilt over being raped. It was never the victims fault, didn't Casey know that?

"Casey, did you say **no**?"

Casey nodded. "Over and over. I **begged** him to stop. He-he just wouldn't."

"Then it wasn't your fault sweetie. You didn't let him do anything. That's all you had to do was say no and you did that. Anything that happened after was **his** fault."

Casey finally looked at Olivia, her face shining with tears. "Really?"

"Really," Olivia answered.

Casey took a breath and gave her friend a tiny appreciative smile. She was quiet for a moment and decided she needed to tell Olivia something else. Something horrible and humiliating. She needed to know if this changed anything.

Casey's eyes dropped again and she started playing with her fingers. "What if I...What if I liked it?" she whispered.

Olivia blinked at her, thoroughly confused. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

Casey blushed scarlet and bit her lower lip, she didn't want to say this out loud, it was so embarrassing, but she had to. "He-He raped me **twice**, and when he finally stopped I thought it was over. But then...he said he was going to make me feel good, that I would love it..." Casey paused and let out the breath she was holding. _Come on, you can do this._ "He-He started touching me again, and then he...put his fingers in me. He kept pushing them in and out. He made me...feel...I-I really hated it...but my **body** just...I couldn't help it." Casey seemed to get redder by the second.

Olivia stared at her for a moment, and then gasped as she suddenly realized what Casey was trying to say. _ Casey feels guilty because her body reacted to him. She thinks that means she wanted it._

Casey was sobbing once again, and hiding her face in her hands. Olivia pulled Casey's hands away from her face and looked her in the eyes. "Casey, your body responded based on biology, not consent. I know you didn't want him to do that to you. You know that too, you know you didn't "like" that at all."

Casey did know that, in the back of her mind that truth was there; but hearing another person believe it made her feel so much better. She took a few deep breaths and rubbed her belly.

"Casey, when did this happen?" Olivia questioned gently.

"The day I got disbarred, "Casey said quietly, "He-He'd been sober for six years but he showed up at my place in the middle of the night totally wasted. I was lonely and upset. I never should have let him in."

"You had no reason not to trust him, "Olivia replied, "Are you sure you didn't tell anyone about this at the time?"

Casey started to get choked up again. "I-I tried. I called my sister two days later..." She trailed off unable to contain the fresh wave of tears. "Sh-Sh-She wouldn't even listen to me!"

Olivia shook her head in disbelief.

Casey kept talking. "Sh-She just started screaming at me. She called me a whore and she told me to stay out of her life. Then she hung up and never spoke to me again." She tried hard to stop crying, but the memory was just too painful.

"That's why you were afraid to tell Chester," Olivia surmised, "you thought he would react the same way?"

Casey nodded tearfully and Olivia pulled her friend into a tight hug that she gratefully accepted. "That is never gonna happen, okay? He loves you so much Casey. Right now all he wants to do is be here for you."

All Casey wanted was for Chester to hold her and tell her he still loves her; that this won't change the way he feels about her. Now she believed there was a chance of that happening, but she was still terrified of the alternative.

"Will you tell him for me?" she asked, still in her friend's arms, "Please? I'm...scared."

"Sure I will," Olivia answered. She gently pulled Casey back upright and gave her a reassuring smile. "But then you're going to talk to him. Deal?"

"Deal." Casey replied, wiping her eyes. She watched Olivia get up and start walking towards the door and she began to feel very, very nervous.

"Olivia!" she called, wanting to stop her.

Olivia looked back and smiled at her again. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Alex and George were sitting in the upstairs lounge. George was listening intently to Alex's story. Eli was in Alex's lap dozing with his head on her shoulder.

"So that's when Ted showed up. He called Elliot and Elliot **freaked**; just like I thought he would," Alex finished with a sigh, "Why is he doing this to me George?"

"The stalker or Elliot?" George asked shrewdly.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, confused, "I've been talking about the stalker this whole time."

"Well it seems to me that you're more worried about Elliot's reaction than what actually happened to you."

Alex blinked a few times and thought about what he said. "I'm not. I just **hate** that he makes such a big deal out of everything."

"I think that's because he loves you. And right now, what you're going through, **is** a very big deal."

"I know that. I just want to have a normal life. I don't want to think about this every minute of the day, but it's **all** he wants to talk about."

George watched her silently for a moment before pulling a question out of left field. "When did you tell him you were pregnant?"

Alex was taken aback. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's just a question."

"Well, it's none of your business. I didn't come here for you to shrink me George, I came here so you could tell me why this creep won't leave me alone!" She started to raise her voice but caught herself. She looked down at Eli to see if she had woken him up but he didn't move.

"Please just drop it okay?" Alex whispered.

"Okay," George replied evenly, he decided to change the subject for the time being, "Well it seems to me that whoever's been watching you is seeking revenge."

"Revenge?"

"He's trying to scare you. He wants you to be afraid. He wants you to feel **unsafe**."

"Well mission accomplished."

"He obviously he attacked you because he was enraged. But it's more about him losing control. He had you where he wanted you and you moving made him think you weren't scared of him anymore. And you left his comfort zone."

"So what do I do now!?" Alex had to stop herself from yelling again. "He found me! He destroyed Elliot's apartment! What does he want now?"

"Can you think of any reason someone might want to get back at you?"

"I'm a prosecutor George, there's about a million reasons."

"Right but, I think this is more personal. Whoever this is feels personally victimized by you. They feel you owe them something."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I don't have any personal enemies. I don't have very many personal friends either, to tell you the truth." Alex began to think about her friend Jenna in D.C. and wondered if she should call her. "I've been told I'm a little 'frosty' until you get to know me."

George chuckled at this. "Well I think you just try really hard to stay in control of everything, even when it's impossible."

"Yeah, well I'm not in control of anything anymore. I feel like I'm just standing around, waiting for things to happen."

There was a brief silence where Alex became lost in thought and George simply watched her.

Alex spoke first. "George, can I ask you a question, about Eli?"

"Sure."

"Okay, well his mom...left him 2 months ago. She just dropped him off with all his stuff and said she was 'moving on with her life', and we haven't heard from her since."

George frowned. "That must have been extremely hard for him."

Alex reached up and cradled Eli's head against her chest. "It was...he was so upset. He didn't want to go to school for weeks, and he cried all the time. But, this morning when he woke up, he called **me** 'mama' and he hasn't let go of me since. I mean, is that at all normal?"

George sat back in his chair. "Well, I wouldn't say it's typical, but it happens. Eli has essentially suffered the death of a parent. He's bonded with you in the wake of that traumatic experience."

Alex nodded. "I get that. But I don't know what to do now. I mean, how do I help him?"

"Well that all depends on how permanent you intend to be in his life." George said. Alex didn't say anything so George continued. "He is probably going to be more affectionate now, he'll keep calling you mom if you let him. If you're willing to assume that role then I suggest you just keep doing what you're doing. Take care of him, tell him you love him, and make him feel secure."

Alex tried to put on a smile. She desperately wanted Elliot in that moment. She wanted to see him, she wanted to talk to him, and she wanted to be in his arms. "Are we done here?" she asked.

George smiled back at her. "For now, but I'm always here if you want to talk."

"Thanks," Alex replied. She then wrapped her arms around Eli and walked with him down the stairs into the bull pen. She found Elliot pacing in front of his desk and walked over to him.

"Hey El," she said softly. Elliot snapped himself out of his thoughts when he saw her in front of him.

"Hey sweetie, how'd it go?" he asked.

Alex shrugged. "Fine I guess." She then lifted Eli off her shoulder and handed him over to Elliot. Elliot took him with a confused look on his face.

"Can we talk?" she asked softly, "in private?"

"Sure" Elliot took her hand and led her across the room toward another set of stairs and up to the cribs. When they got there, he laid his sleeping son down on one of the bunk beds and then turned to look at Alex who was quickly losing her composure. He put his arms around his fiancé and she unraveled the rest of the way.

"It's okay Lexy," he said, "everything's going to be fine."

"What if it's not?" Alex said, pulling away from him. "Maybe-Maybe I shouldn't have come back here! Maybe I should go back to D.C."

"Baby, how can you say that? I love you, I love you being here." Elliot was thoroughly taken aback.

Alex pulled away from him further. "I know, I know but **Eli**, he's-he's **traumatized**. And now he's attached to **me**! He needs a mom that's going to be here for him, not one whose life is in danger! What if something happens to me! What if whoever this is **gets** me one day! I don't want...I don't want Eli to be hurt again!" Alex was trembling and way past the point of being able to control her volume. "I just feel like I've made things worse for the both of you. This guy, he's not gonna stop until...until he gets what he wants. I don't want you or Eli getting hurt because of me!"

Elliot closed the distance between them and pulled her back into his embrace. "Okay, okay, just calm down baby, take a breath."

"I'm sorry El," she murmured to his chest, clinging to him once more.

"Lexy listen to me okay," Elliot said earnestly, "I am **hopelessly**, **desperately**, **head-over-hells** in **love** with you. We are going to be **married** sometime soon. **Your** problems are **my** problems. What **you're** dealing with, **I'm** dealing with. We are in this **together**. Eli, he's part of the package and he loves you too. We're your **family** now Lexy, whether you like it or not. **We're** your family and you're not going anywhere without **us**. And you know what else? I am **not** letting this guy hurt you. If I have to be with you every second of every day, I **promise** you I will **protect** you. You have to **trust** me, okay?"

Alex was profoundly calmed by his words. He always knew how to make her feel like the safest place in the world was wrapped in his arms. "I do trust you El, I really do! God, I love you!" She kissed him. It was gentle but passionate, and she found herself smiling for real for the first time that day.

"There's just one thing though," she said coyly.

"Oh?"

"We can't get married too soon. I have to get rid of this belly first. So I'm thinking at least six months after the twins are born, maybe a year tops."

"A year!" Elliot feigned disappointment.

"Tops! I promise. I wanna look pretty for you." Alex flashed her eyes at him flirtatiously and he gave her another sweet kiss before he reached down to feel her baby bump.

"You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, even **with** the belly," he said honestly, "And you're going to be a great mom. To the twins and to Eli."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

><p>Olivia walked out of Casey's room and pressed her back up against the door as she closed it. More of her own tears fell as she thought about what she had to tell Chester, that Casey had been raped by her own brother-in-law. Things like that weren't supposed to happen to people she cared about.<p>

She walked almost dazedly down the hallway toward the waiting area and thought feverishly about the best way to tell him. When she saw him he was sitting with head in his hands, fisting his own hair. She decided there was no best way to say this, she just had to do it. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, his head shot up immediately.

"Olivia! What happened! Did she talk to you!?"

Olivia nodded and sat down next to him. Chester gripped the edge of his chair and looked her in the eyes expectantly.

"Well, what did she say?"

She looked at him for a moment and willed herself to form words. "Chester, I'm so sorry, but you were right. Her brother-in-law...he raped her."

Chester's gaze fell instantly. Olivia watched his face slowly morph into anguish. He started shaking his head. "No."

"Chester.."

"NO!" Chester shouted. Then he shot up from his chair with such force that his chair toppled backward with a bang. He stalked off down the hallway muttering to himself and Olivia hung her head in defeat, wondering whether or not she should follow him.

When she looked up she saw that Casey had been watching them through the window in her room and the look on her face made Olivia get up and chase after Chester as fast as she could.

"Chester!," she called, "Chester come back!" As she jogged after him her mind was racing. _She saw him walk away, she must be devastated. I can't let him leave._

Olivia was soon out of breath, being 8 months pregnant, and couldn't find him. She stopped at the nurses station to ask if anyone had seen where he went and a nurse pointed her toward the stairwell. She walked over, fully prepared to tackle him down a flight of stairs, but when she opened the door he was sitting right on the top stair, sobbing. _He didn't want anyone to see him cry._

Olivia walked over slowly and sat next to him on the stair, his head was leaning back against the wall and his eyes were closed. She waited for him to notice her.

"How could I let this happen to my baby?" he croaked, not opening his eyes, "I'm supposed to protect her, to-to keep her safe."

"You were in jail," Olivia answered softly, "It was the day she got disbarred; you had just gotten arrested, there was nothing you could have done."

"I could've been there. I could've kept my ass out of jail. I was so stupid." Chester dragged his arm across his face to try to staunch his tears and rapped his head against the wall behind him saying 'stupid' over and over.

"Chester, you can still be there for her okay, it's not too late," Olivia stressed, "She needs you **now** more than ever."

Chester took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Olivia with a mixture of sadness and frustration. "Why didn't she tell me Liv? All this time, she never said anything. I could've helped her."

Olivia shifted a little closer to him on the stair. "She was afraid that...you wouldn't believe he raped her, that you'd even blame her for it."

"I would never-why would she think that?"

"Because she already blamed herself. I think-I think she felt like she cheated on you, by not being able to stop him."

Chester took another breath and shook his head. "My poor baby. I've got to talk to her." He started to get up but then stopped to help Olivia.

"Thank you so much Liv," he said gratefully, "I really appreciate-"

"You don't have to thank me," Olivia interrupted, "Just go tell her you still love her."

Chester nodded, and then turned to re-enter the hallway. When he did so he saw his hysterical wife struggling with three nurses at the nurses station who were intent on not letting her past them.

"Please!" he heard her say, "Please let me go! I need to find my husband!"

"I'm sure he's gonna come back ma'am, now you really need to go back to your room. The doctor said you need to stay in bed."

"No, please! He's gonna leave, I have to stop him!" Casey tried to push past the nurses but one of them physically held her back. Casey whimpered at the contact.

"Casey it's okay! I'm right here!" Chester called as he hurried over to her. As soon as Casey saw him she burst into tears. Chester grabbed her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt herself getting weak in the knees.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed into his shoulder, "I never wanted him to touch me! Please, you have to forgive me!"

"No honey," Chester replied, "I'm sorry, for not being there. Don't you dare apologize. You did nothing wrong you hear me? Nothing. I love you so much." He pressed a kiss into her hair and held her even tighter, not caring who was watching. "I love you so, so much."

In that moment, Casey was completely elated. _He knows. He knows and he's holding me. He knows and he still loves me. That's incredible. _She did not want to let go of him, not for one single second.

Chester had been lost in his thoughts, thoughts about how much he loved her, how he wanted to protect her from anything and everything that might hurt her, how he wished that didn't include her own damn family members. He slowly became aware, however, of her body. She was shaking and her belly with their precious babies in it was pressed against him. He remembered what her doctor had said about bed rest. He suddenly scooped her up bridal style and she looked at him surprised.

"You need to go lay down," he said, "you're supposed to be resting."

"Don't leave me," she replied, looking him in the eyes.

"I won't. **Ever**."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel pretty good about this one, I hope you guys do too! Shoot me a review and I'll give you a sneak peak into the next chapter! ;) xoxo**


	17. Recap

**Hello readers!**

**To get ready for some long awaited new chapters, here is a quick recap of the story so far...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Timeframe: January 2011-March 2011, events of Season 9 finale have occurred as seen<p>

~Pairings: Elliot/Alex, Olivia/Kurt Moss, Casey/Chester

**When we started off (January 2011):**

Casey is married to Chester and pregnant, Olivia is married to Kurt Moss and also pregnant. Elliot is having a long distance (and secret) relationship with Alex, who's been living in Washington, D.C. working as a US Attorney.

Casey goes to the hospital and finds out her baby-to-be is actually quints! She also runs into her estranged identical twin sister Sarah Keagan and her husband Danny. Drama ensues.

Alex surprises Elliot by telling him she is coming home. Their secret is discovered by Olivia when she witnesses Alex and Elliot's passionate reunion.

Upon arriving home, Alex has another surprise for Elliot-she's pregnant with twins! The next morning Elliot proposes.

Kathy drops off Eli with Elliot and Alex and leaves, seemingly forever, to be with another man. There is lots of yelling.

**Later on (March 2011):**

Casey begins acting distant and moody. Chester is worried.

Elliot finally tells Olivia about his relationship with Alex, the two get in a fight.

Alex has another secret-a stalker-who shows up to her and Elliot's apartment, trashes it and attacks her.

Amaro and Rollins arrive at the 1-6 to pick up the slack and are tasked with finding Alex's stalker.

We learn some more about the origins of Alex and Elliot's relationship and about Alex's stalker.

**When we last met (Still March):**

Some evidence turns up about Alex's stalker that is both horrifying and unhelpful. She talks to George Huang. She and Elliot have a moment.

Casey had an eventful dinner with her family that ended in a trip to the hospital.

Casey and Olivia have a heart to heart and Casey admits to being assaulted by her brother-in-law.

Casey and Chester have a moment.

**For more details feel free to read or reread the chapters, I haven't changed anything save for a little editing.**

**Get ready for chapter 17!**


	18. Reeling

**Disclaimer: I own no official SVU characters or story-lines, obviously.**

* * *

><p>One week later...<p>

* * *

><p>Chester was cuddling with his pregnant wife in the hospital room that had become her new home. He wasn't allowed to sleep with her, so every morning when she woke up he would crawl into bed with her and hold her. He would tell her that he loved her and that everything was all right. Then they would wait for her new, female doctor to come for her daily check-in.<p>

He hadn't left Casey's side in the full week since they'd arrived and it had been a rough one. Casey did not want to be there. She seemed afraid of everyone and everything around her. She seemed to cry more than she actually spoke. She needed him with her all the time, and he never wanted to let her out of his sight again. That's why today was so terrible.

Chester was required to testify on a case today. His pregnant and re-traumatized wife was barely functioning, and he had to leave her. He hated himself for it.

He hated a lot of things lately. He hated that he couldn't take her home where she felt safe. He hated that he couldn't take away any of the pain she was going through. He hated that it was almost impossible for them to focus on the joy of being parents. Most vehemently, he hated the man-no, _**the**_ _**monster**__-_ who was plaguing her nightmares.

It was probably a good thing, that Chester was with Casey every second. If he had gotten even a few minutes alone he would have had time to think.

If he'd had time to think he would have thought about Danny Keagan **raping** the love of his life.

He would have thought about that disgusting pervert touching her beautiful, perfect body with his filthy hands. He might even have been able to picture Casey crying and struggling while she was being **violated** by her own brother-in-law.

If Chester had been able to leave the hospital, he was sure he would be in jail right now on murder charges. Again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

The new detectives at the 1-6 were getting nowhere with finding Alex's stalker.

Rollins and Amaro had spent the past week digging through some of Alex's old case files from New York and D.C. looking for any perp who had made personal threats against her and checking out possible suspects.

Nick Amaro walked into the squad room early that morning with coffee in hand. He found his partner Amanda already at her desk flipping through a file marked "Livia Sandoval".

"Rollins we've been through that case a million times," Nick said, in lieu of a good morning, "None of the lowlifes in there are our guy."

Naturally, after learning about the events leading up to Alex's time in WitSec, they had paid special attention to the case that had put her there.

Amanda did not look up. "I know, we checked 'em all out, but my gut's still tellin' me our guy has somethin' to do with this case. I just...have to figure it out that's all."

"Well, while you're doing that, I'm gonna actually get some work done," Amaro replied, "If we don't make some headway on this case soon, Stabler's gonna lose it."

"What, you scared a Stabler now?" Amanda asked with a cheeky grin.

"Naw, I just don't feel like gettin' my face bashed in, the guy's a total head case." Amaro replied, visibly annoyed. He sank into his chair and started pulling more files out of the box next to his desk.

Amanda muttered "sissy" under her breath before turning back to her file. She was not afraid of Elliot. She admired his strength, and his chiseled features. They worked in silence for a few moments before Amanda had an idea. "Hey, what if we talk to Alex again? Ask her if there's something about that case that isn't in this file?"

"I don't know, "Nick replied, "The captain told us not to stress her out."

"I know but it will only take a second. Just a few questions." Amanda pressed.

Amaro turned toward her and gave her a hard look. She was really serious. "All right, I'll back you on this but you're going to have to call Stabler yourself. I'm not doing it."

Amanda smiled to herself. She had absolutely no problem calling Elliot Stabler.

* * *

><p>At the Stabler house...<p>

At 8:30am, Elliott was sitting up in bed with his laptop, corresponding with the realtor that was handling the sale of his apartment. His pregnant fiancée was checking on his two-and-a-half year old son.

Alex came back into the bedroom after a few minutes carrying little Eli, his pudgy little legs were wrapped tightly around her large belly. Elliott frowned over the top of his computer.

"33 pounds Lexy, the kid weighs **33** pounds."

"The minute he opened his eyes he turned over and reached for me. What was I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to tell him to get up. He's not a baby. He can walk."

"I know, he just...wouldn't stop crying." Alex replied sadly, hugging the little boy close to her.

Eli wrapped his arms tighter around Alex's neck. Alex rubbed his back gently and whispered, "It's all right, Mama's here."

Elliot's brief irritation melted as he watched the sweet moment. When Alex had decided to be Eli's mom she had done so wholeheartedly. She was referring to him as 'hers' increasingly often and he had called her nothing but 'mama' since the first time he said it.

"Honey, I know you love him," Elliot said, and Alex smiled, "but he's too heavy. Doc says 20 pounds max, plus you're supposed to be on bed rest."

Alex sighed and sat down on the bed with Eli on her lap. "See? I'm resting. I'm fine." she said huffily. Elliot answered her by leaning over and kissing her on the lips. Alex couldn't help but reciprocate. Soon little Eli reminded them that he was in the room by punching his father in the shoulder.

"All right bud, I get it, sheesh," he told his son, sticking his tongue out playfully. Eli mimicked him and then giggled.

Elliot looked at Alex and noticed she was staring at his computer screen with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong babe?" Elliot asked.

"What are you doing?" Alex questioned.

"I'm talking to Brenda about the apartment. She's trying to explain what 'staging' is to me," Elliot replied.

"El, do we really have to move?" Alex asked softly.

"Lexy, we talked about this..."

"I know, but...I just...I don't want to move again, because of **him**."

"Lexy, come on, you know that's not what this is. You don't feel safe here anymore. I'm not okay with that_._"

Alex crossed her arms. "I'm fine El, really. I'm over it."

Elliot narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh you're over it? Really?"

"Yes, I am" Alex replied.

Elliot closed his laptop. "Then why do you still sleep in sweats?

"Because it's cold in here." Alex replied matter-of-factly.

"Uh huh, and why do keep showering in the dark?" Elliot challenged.

"I'm...conserving energy," was Alex's reply, though she averted her gaze.

Elliot stared at her. "And why haven't you let me touch you in over a week?" he asked in a low voice. Elliot didn't want to sound insensitive, but it was the truth. He hadn't even seen her naked, let alone got anywhere intimate with her, since before they found 15 hidden cameras in various rooms of their apartment, 8 days ago.

Alex was quiet. Prior to very recent events, intimacy was not lacking in their relationship. The answer to Elliot's question was she didn't know if she could ever have sex in this house again. Even though she knew all the cameras were gone, she still felt like she was being watched all the time. The fact that some violent psychopath had seen her naked and making love to her fiance made her almost continuously nauseous and most definitely not 'in the mood'.

The only response Alex could muster was a full face blush.

"You don't feel safe here," Elliot reiterated gently, sliding his hand into hers, "It hurts me. I just want us to be normal again. Also, I think a fresh start in a new place would be a good thing... for all of us." He nodded at the little boy now dozing in-between them.

Alex nodded and ran her free hand through Eli's soft curls. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading...and still reading if you've been following since I started this 3 years ago! :D I will be finishing this story and updating chapters about this size much more often! Please review, let me know what you think, constructive and kind criticism is encouraged! xoxo<strong>


	19. Baby Steps

**Hello, quick thanks to all the readers that have kept up with me. We are making a little progress with this chapter and another one will follow soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own no recognizable characters or plot-lines, obviously.**

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital...<p>

Olivia Benson-Moss arrived at the maternity with of Mercy General at about 8:30 a.m. Although she was 8 months pregnant with her own child, she found herself more concerned about her friend Casey than anything else. So when Chester had asked her to come sit with Casey while he made a court appearance she had immediately agreed.

Chester was sitting with Casey on her bed. He had one arm around her and the other holding a baby name book. Though she was holding onto him tightly, she seemed calm enough; they were looking at baby names.

Chester flipped a page. "Oh wow look at that, Brooklyn literally means "New York borough" Chester said amused.

Casey blinked in response.

"Okay can we still add it to the list though?," Chester asked her, "Come on, its my home turf!"

Just then there was a knock at the door and Casey finally made a sound. She murmured the word "no" as she buried her face in her husband's shoulder. They both knew who was at the door.

Chester said "Come in!" and Casey whimpered.

Olivia entered quietly and with a bright smile that dropped when she saw how upset Casey was.

Chester sat with Casey and held her another couple of minutes, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Casey, honey, I gotta go," he said softly, "I'll be back soon, I promise". His heart felt like it was literally shredding in his chest as he gently pulled away from her. He made her comfortable on her bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He walked away from her and she stuck her head underneath her pillows.

Olivia was staring at Casey's shaking form with such empathy that she didn't realize Chester was standing right next to her until he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Okay, a couple things," he said hurriedly, "Her new doctor is going to come in to give her a shot at ten, she hates it, just try and distract her if you can. And, um, try to get her to eat some breakfast, her blood sugar is a little low. And Liv," he lowered his voice hoping Casey wouldn't hear," please try to help her relax, her blood pressure is through the roof already."

"Okay," Olivia replied, "Don't worry we'll be okay."

"All right, and thanks Liv, I really appreciate this" Chester replied, "Call me if there's an emergency." With that, he cast a last glance at Casey and begrudgingly left the room.

Olivia walked up to Casey's bedside and let out a deep sigh. She seated herself in a nearby chair and stretched her arms around her baby bump. She found herself unsure of what to do as she watched her sobbing friend.

* * *

><p>The Stabler household was just sitting down to breakfast when Elliot's cellphone rang loudly. He sighed at his untouched plate of eggs and bacon before reaching into his pocket to answer it.<p>

"Stabler"m

"Hi, Elliot, I mean Detective Stabler, its Amanda," came the slightly nervous voice on the other end.

"Morning, Rollins. What can I do for you?" Elliot replied.

"Well, I was wondering if I might be able to talk to Alex today?" she asked.

Elliot looked at his fiancee, who was giving him a look he couldn't decipher. "Um, I guess so, what about?"

"I was just goin' through some of her old case files and I wanted to ask her some questions about 'em."

"Oh, do you have any leads?"

"Not yet, that's why I wanted to talk to her."

Elliot laid his phone on his chest and spoke to Alex. "Is it okay if Amanda comes over later? She wants to talk to you about your old cases."

Alex looked slightly annoyed. "Didn't we all ready do that?" She asked.

Elliot smirked. "Yeah, but apparently she has some more questions."

Alex sighed, "Okay, I guess its fine."

Elliot picked the phone back up. "Amanda? Yeah, why don't you come over for lunch and the two of you can talk then, all right? Great see you later". Elliot hung up the phone and looked back at his fiancee who was still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Elliot asked her.

Alex shrugged. "What did Amanda want?" She countered.

"Well, she wants to talk to you actually, about an old case ".

"If she wanted to talk to me, why didn't she call me?"

Elliot chuckled nervously, "I don't know babe, maybe she thought she needed my permission to see you. Or maybe she doesn't have your number, I mean you've barely spoken to her."

"Well I guess you've been speaking to her," Alex quipped.

"Uh, yeah, technically we work together. Why do I feel like I'm being cross-examined right now?" He folded his arms and smirked at Alex.

Alex shrugged again, "We're just talking Elliot, you're not under oath."

Elliot chuckled again. Then he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Okay, what's your problem?" He asked seriously.

Alex looked him in the eyes silently for a moment before answering him. "She flirts with you."

Elliot was totally taken aback. "What?"

"She flirts with you," Alex repeated, "Every frickken chance she gets! It drives me nuts!"

Elliot looked amused, "Lexy, come on, really?"

"I'm serious Elliot, she's always gets all giggly and smiley around you. And she calls you Elliot as if she's known you longer than 5 seconds!" Alex mumbled something else under her breath, the only thing Elliot caught was "stupid accent".

"Lexy, even if that were true- which I don't think it is- do really think you have to worry about Amanda Rollins?"

"She's your type El. She's pretty, blonde and petite and I'm-"

"Perfect", Elliot cut in.

"Fat", Alex retorted.

Elliot laid a hand on her admittedly large baby bump and smiled at her pouting expression. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and kissed her passionately. "I love you," he whispered onto her lips," and...I only have eyes for youuuuu!"

Alex giggled, and Elliot continued to sing her their song until she clapped her hand over his mouth. "All right, all right, I get it El, no need to torture me!" she said playfully.

"I'll only stop if you promise to be nice to Rollins when she comes here," Elliot replied, "She really is working hard to help you."

Alex begrudgingly agreed to be on her best behavior and they went back to eating breakfast.

4 hours later at about one o'clock, Amanda Rollins arrived with a file in her hands.

Elliot was playing with Eli in the living room when he heard the knock. Alex, who was sitting on the couch reading, flinched reflexively at the sharp sound. Elliot got up from the floor and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. He hated that she was so jumpy, but he honestly couldn't blame her.

He looked through the peephole to see who it was before disarming their new security system and opening the door. Detective Rollins gave Elliot a big smile and a handshake, Elliot showed her into the living room where Alex had straightened herself up on the sofa.

Amanda greeted Alex with a "hi" and a small wave. Alex gestured towards the space next her her. "Please, sit down make yourself comfortable," she said pleasantly.

Amanda sat down and tossed her file onto the coffee table.

"Okay, I'm making Monte Cristo's," Elliot announced, "Rollins, you want one?"

Amanda flashed him another big smile. "Yeah, sure, thanks Elliot."

Elliot and Alex made quick eye contact before Elliot left them alone and went to the kitchen.

Amanda turned her attention back to Alex. "So, how are you?" she asked pleasantly.

"I'm...good," Alex replied. She casually rested her hands on her belly, left hand on top of her right with her engagement ring on full display. It caught Rollins' attention immediately.

"Wow, your ring is gorgeous!" Amanda exclaimed, "Is it a Harry Winston?"

Alex was surprised she knew the designer. "Yes, it is actually, it belonged to Elliot's grandmother."

It was Amanda's turn to be surprised. "Oh, you two are...engaged?"

Alex nodded. "We're getting married sometime after our babies are born."

Alex couldn't help but be inwardly amused at the detective's slightly crestfallen look. Then she realized the two of them must not have had a decent conversation if Amanda hadn't known the basic details of her relationship.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Alex asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Amanda blinked and cracked a small smile. "Well there was one case of yours that really stuck out to me. The, um, Sandoval case with the Columbian drug cartel?"

"Oh...that," Alex visibly bristled at the memory of the experience, "What do you want to know?"

Amanda picked up the file from the coffee table and started to flip through it. "Well I know that case was rough, it landed you in Witness Protection."

"Yeah, and then they caught the guy who tried to kill me, got rid of the cartel and I got out." Alex was slightly annoyed, she really didn't want to talk about this particular case.

"Right, but that case got really personal really fast, and you weren't the only person that got hurt."

"Obviously. That whole thing got started because Livia Sandoval was raped and murdered."

"I know but I was thinking more about Tim Donovan. The DEA agent you worked with in the beginning. It says here he was killed by a car bomb."

Alex was quiet for a moment as she remembered Tim Donovan and what he had given up for her and how she had watched him die.

"Alex?" Amanda prodded.

Alex pulled herself from her thoughts. "Sorry...yes Tim was helping us with the investigation. He's the one who found out the cartel was threatening me. He was trying to help me and then...the cartel got to him. I was there when it happened."

Amanda nodded her understanding. "So my question is, do you think anyone blamed you for his death?"

Alex thought about it. She remembered someone yelling at her while she was sitting in an ambulance. "It's possible," she replied.

"Did Donovan have any family?" Amanda asked.

"I think so, I know he had kids because someone…told me, but I didn't get that deep into his personal life."

Alex watched as Amanda made a note in the file. "Do you really think someone is coming after me because of what happened to Tim?"

Amanda shrugged. "Like you said, it's possible. The fact is Donovan was killed trying to protect you. You didn't kill him, but you're an easier target than a drug lord in another country who may not even be alive."

Alex looked a little distressed and Amanda felt bad. "I didn't mean it like it was your fault, it's not, I just think..."

"It's possible." Alex finished.

Amanda nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, any and all reviews are appreciated! xoxo<strong>


	20. Making Connections

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long! Also, there is some brief strong language used in this chapter (I feel like it's warranted), I don't really want to change the rating to M quite yet but please let me know if you think I should! **Things are gonna start to ramp up from here, hope you enjoy! ****

**Disclaimer: I own no recognizable characters/plot lines, obviously.**

* * *

><p><strong>April 15, 2011 (2 weeks later)...<strong>

Alex was now 7 months pregnant with her twins and was moving slower and slower everyday. The type A person in her was exceedingly frustrated with her inability to do much of anything productive. Elliot was being amazing. He was taking care of her and Eli while simultaneously trying to find them a new place to live. On top of everything else, even though he had been "officially" assigned to her protective detail, he was still sometimes working from home in a consulting capacity.

Today, Alex was going to see her OB/GYN Dr. Sloan. An appointment they were running late for because Elliot was once again on the phone with Rollins. When he finally hung up he found Alex lying on the sofa rubbing circles on her belly with her eyes closed.

"Hey Lexy, are you okay?" Elliot asked, as he joined in her belly rubbing.

Alex opened her eyes. "Your son is moving," she replied, "and he's gonna wake up his sister and then they'll both be moving and then I'm going to puke."

Elliot smirked. "Well I guess it's a good thing we're going to see Dr. Sloan then, isn't it? Come on, we're gonna be late." He helped her off the sofa but once he got her on her feet, the color drained from her face.

"Lexy?"

"Oh god..." Alex muttered closing her eyes again. Then she let go of Elliot and sat back down on the sofa before reaching for the trashcan they kept under the coffee table.

Elliot lovingly rubbed her back and held her hair back while she vomited. He smiled to himself, thinking about how beautiful she was even while she was getting sick.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Alex and Elliot were sitting in an exam room of the maternity ward at Mercy General Hospital. Dr. Sloan was running even later than they were and had yet to appear. Alex was resting her head on Elliot's shoulder and had nearly dozed off when Dr. Sloan finally entered the room.<p>

"Hullo, so sorry I'm late!," she exclaimed, sounding a little out of breath.

Alex gave her a smile. "It's all right," she replied, "busy day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Dr. Sloan said over her shoulder as he busied herself setting up the ultrasound machine. "I really shouldn't gossip, but between you and me I've recently been assigned a mum with a set of quints! It's very exciting but very stressful too!"

Elliot, who was helping Alex get situated atop the exam table, suddenly turned his attention to the doctor. "Quints? The mom wouldn't be Casey Lake would she?"

Dr. Sloan turned around holding the transducer and smiled. "Yes she is actually! Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's a friend," Elliot replied, "hey, how's she doing anyway?"

"Well, about as good as can be expected, what with everything she's going through and the fact she hates this place and everything in it." Dr. Sloan flipped a switch on the machine and started squirting gel over Alex's belly.

Elliot nodded sadly. Olivia had filled him in on the basics of what had happened to Casey. It had made him physically ill to hear, and he felt badly that he hadn't yet been to check on her.

A moment later the melodious sound of his baby's heartbeat jarred him from his thoughts. He looked up at the ultrasound screen just in time to see the outline of the baby's head.

"Hey, is that our little boy?" He asked the doctor.

Dr. Sloan squinted. "Actually, I think that's your daughter, the twins must have flip-flopped."

Alex groaned. "So that's why I've been nauseated all morning."

Dr. Sloan nodded. "Yes, that'll do it. You still getting sick dear?"

"Unfortunately I am," Alex replied, " is it ever going to stop?"

Dr. Sloan chuckled. "Maybe if you can get your babies to stay still. But don't worry too much about it. Just keep taking it easy, the calmer you are, the calmer they'll be."

The rest of the exam went smoothly and as they were leaving Elliot had a thought.

"Hey, do you think we could stop by and see if Casey is up for visitors?" he asked Alex, "I would really like to see how she's doing."

"I was thinking the same thing," Alex replied with a smile, "I would love to talk to her, it seems like we may have a little something in common."

After a short inquiry at the front desk, Alex and Elliot made their way to Casey's room. Elliot knocked gently on the door and after a minute Chester opened it. Elliot introduced him to Alex and then asked if they could see Casey. Chester went back into the room to talk to Casey before letting them in.

Casey was sitting up in bed wearing a small, forced smile. Despite her large baby bump, she looked so small and fragile Elliot had to resist the urge to hug her. Instead, he perched on the end of her bed and gave her ankle a squeeze.

"Hey Case, how are you feeling?" he asked gently.

Casey shrugged. "I'm okay I guess," she said, "It's nice to see you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry we haven't come by until now. You remember Alex, don't you?" he gestured toward Alex who stepped forward and waved.

"Yeah, hi," Casey replied,"Olivia told me that you guys are together now, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Case, that means a lot," Elliot said.

A brief silence ensued and Alex cleared her throat. "We, um, came in for a doctor's appointment today and found out that you and I have the same one. You're seeing Dr. Sloan now right?"

Casey sat up a little more. "Oh, yeah, it's fairly new. I really like her. I hope you don't mind sharing."

Alex smiled. "Definitely not, she's really great. Do you mind if I sit? These kids weigh a ton."

Alex sat in the chair next to Casey's bed and the two soon-to-be mothers continued chatting.

Elliot motioned for Chester to follow him out of the room. Chester glanced nervously at Casey before going with Elliot.

Once out in the hallway, Elliot clapped Chester on the shoulder. "How're you holding up man, really?"

Chester sighed heavily. "I don't know man, it's so hard. Did Liv tell you about-" He stopped, not wanting to tell him if he didn't know.

Elliot,unfortunately, knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yeah she did."

Chester ran a hand over his face started to walk away. Elliot followed him until he stopped halfway down the hall. "Chester, come on man, let it out."

"I wanna kill that fucking sick son-of-a-bitch Elliot. I want to murder him slowly and painfully with my bare hands. I feel like if I ever see him again I will rip his fucking face off!"

"I understand," Elliot said, "I would feel the same way in your place."

Chester continued as if he hadn't heard Elliot. "I **want** us to focus on our babies, you know, I want it to be about **them** but...she wakes up crying every single day, and I can't do a damn thing about it. I mean this could not have come up at a worse time, not that there would be a good time, but why now, why now when she is supposed to be happy and excited and...**god dammit**!"

Chester loudly kicked the side of a nearby trashcan causing multiple people to turn and look in his direction.

"All right, take a breath Chester okay, just breathe a minute," Elliot coaxed, "Have you gotten her to talk to anyone about this, a professional I mean?"

Chester shook his head. "No, she's too mortified to tell anyone else. The people here are so nosy, she's afraid everyone in this hospital will find out, as if they don't spend enough time staring at her!"

"Well she needs to get help sooner or later." Elliot said.

"I know that, I just don't want to force it you know? She's already being forced into so many things she doesn't want to do, I can't be one of the people doing that to her." Chester replied.

Elliot nodded in agreement. "I get it Chester, I really do."

Chester looked back towards Casey's room. "I better go back and see if she needs anything." He started walking towards the room just as Elliot's phone rang. Elliot hung back to answer it, it was Rollins again.

After a short conversation, Elliot hung up and walked back up the hallway to find Chester standing outside Casey's door, staring in through the window.

"She's smiling," Chester said, once Elliot was looking as well, "she hasn't smiled like that all week!"

Casey was indeed smiling almost to the point of laughing, at something Alex was saying; they looked like a couple of old friends.

"Well, I hate to ruin it, "Elliot said, "but Alex and I have to go, they want to talk to us down at the precinct."

Chester looked disappointed. "Really? You have to go right now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry man, Rollins said its important. We'll come back though, okay? I promise."

Elliot knocked on the door before going in. He told Alex what was going on and she gave Casey a hug and promised to come see her again before following Elliot out.

* * *

><p>When Elliot and Alex arrived at the 1-6, Amanda met them at the elevator looking very excited.<p>

"I think we found your stalker," she said bluntly.

Elliot and Alex stared at her and then at each other.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Well we're not 100% sure, "Amanda conceded, "but come on let me show you what we found out."

Amanda led them into the media room where all the screens were lit up. One had a series of opened PDF files. Another had a head shot photo of a man, he was white and stocky with closely cropped brown hair and a thick beard.

Amanda started to explain.

"So after Alex and I talked, I started looking into Tim Donovan's close family and friends and I found out he has a brother, Mark. He registered as a P.I. 4 years ago but before that he worked at the FBI, in the surveillance division."

Elliot raised his eyebrows. "FBI surveillance and now he's a P.I.? So basically he stalks people for a living?"

"Exactly," Amanda replied, "and he didn't leave the bureau voluntarily."

She pointed to the screen that contained copies of filed police reports. "They kicked him out after his third misdemeanor collar."

"Three Misdemeanors? Let me guess...menacing, harassment?" Elliot surmised.

"Yup, and one breaking and entering charge that was plead down to unlawful entry. He never got more than probation for any of this."

"So this guy knows exactly how to scare people without going to jail, great. Is he dangerous?"

"**I** think so," Amanda said, "the harassment claim was filed by a coworker he fueded, the menacing charge came after he threatened his ex-girlfriend with a lighter, he told her he was gonna set her on fire."

"And the burglary?"

"He broke into the house he used to own before he got fired from the Bureau and ransacked the place. The new owners reported $10000 worth of damage."

Amanda brought up the crime scene photos on the third screen. Elliot looked them over and was eerily reminded of what his apartment had suffered.

"Okay so assuming this is our guy, you really think he's after Alex for what happened to Tim?"

"Yeah I do," Amanda answered, "I mean, I'm not sure yet how close he was to his brother but Mark has a bad temper and an obsession with getting even."

Elliot nodded his agreement. "Lexy, what do you think?"

He looked over at his fiancée and saw her standing in front of one of the screens, staring transfixed at the photo of Mark Donovan. Her face was ashen and her arms hugged her belly tightly.

"Lexy, what's the matter?" Elliot asked gently, he took a couple of steps toward her.

Her eyes started to swim. "It's him," she whimpered.

Elliot put an arm around her shoulders. "Are you sure Lexy?"

A memory flashed through Alex's head. _He spun her around to face him, he was wearing a black ski mask but his eyes were filled with malice. He shoved her and her back hit the wall hard._

Alex nodded slowly,"Those eyes...its him!"

She suddenly turned and leaned into Elliot's arms, as her tears started to fall.

Elliot hugged her back comfortingly and looked over her shoulder at Rollins.

"Find him."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I appreciate any and all feedback! xoxo<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Readers! My apologies for the long delay. I write these chapters as I go along and sometimes the creative process takes longer than is ideal. I should be finishing up this story in 2 or 3 chapters after this one and then I have new one up my sleeve! Please leave me a comment, I love feedback! P.S. I don't have a clever title for this one, forgive me.**

**Warning: There is a dream sequence that contains sexual assault, it is not graphic but it is there.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SVU-related, obviously.**

* * *

><p><strong>May 25, 2011<strong>

Six more weeks went by and Rollins and Amaro did not get any closer to finding Mark Donovan. According to every source they had gotten a hold of, the man had ceased to exist in 2008. There were no records anywhere of an address, phone number, job history, not even a bank account. The detectives had, however, managed to track down some of his former girlfriends who'd had no trouble describing in detail what a vindictive bastard he was. Rollins was convinced more than ever that this was their guy but that didn't help her get closer to finding him.

Alex and Elliot were still in the process of selling their apartment and looking for a new one. It was going slowly, and Alex was getting worried that they wouldn't be moved before her babies came. She was already accumulating a good supply of baby items, mostly from her family when she had gone home to Connecticut a few weeks ago and had a baby shower. Elliot was still too overprotective to take her out of the house too often, the times they did get out she most often went to visit Casey. The two had become fast friends since their first encounter at the hospital and they found they had a great many things in common, not the least of which was a pregnancy with multiples.

Today was one of the days that Alex got to see Casey. After they dropped Eli off at preschool, they drove straight to the hospital. Elliot took an unfamiliar route to ensure they weren't being followed. As Alex sat in the seat next to him she was staring absently at the sidearm strapped to his belt. He carried his gun all the time now, even to the grocery store. Though her stalker had seemingly faded into silence, Elliot was always vigilant, watching everyone and everything.

Alex smiled to herself as she thought about seeing Casey today. She had a really good idea up her sleeve.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the hospital...<p>

_Casey opened her eyes slowly. She was in a hospital room. She was alone. She didn't want to be alone. Where's Chester? Why isn't he here? The door opened and Casey sighed with relief. Then a man walked in. It wasn't Chester...it was Danny. In an instant she felt his weight on her, holding her down, suffocating her. She felt his hands all over her body, touching her, hurting her. "NO! GET OFF! HELP! CHESTER!" Casey screamed and cried. She kicked at her attacker, wailing for him to stop. Then she saw him. Her Chester. Through the window. He was just sitting there. Surely he could hear her. Danny held her down harder, her arms hurt, and then he was inside her, pushing into her over and over, violating her. "STOP IT! STOP IT! NO! CHESTER HELP ME!" Casey screamed for him over and over but he didn't come, he stood up and then walked away. Danny was raping her and he walked away. Why won't he help me? Why is he leaving me? "CHESTER! PLEASE! HE'S HURTING ME! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

Casey vomited after she woke up that morning. Afterwards, Chester had held her in his arms for nearly 30 minutes before she was able to stop crying. The nightmares weren't everyday anymore but when they came, they were intense. This one was so bad her heart monitor had started beeping causing a slew of nurses and interns to rush in and Chester had needed to raise his voice to get them to leave her alone.

Now that Casey was relatively calm, she was lying on her side with her head in Chester's lap and he was gently brushing her hair with his fingers.

"You think they would learn by now not to panic every time that stupid thing goes off." Casey murmured.

"They're just doing their jobs, honey. They are supposed to keep track of these things." Chester replied. It was partially true, the other part of it was that Casey was having the first set of quints this hospital had ever seen and everyone from the surgeons to the orderlies wanted a glimpse of her. More than once he had caught groups of them hanging around outside Casey's room just waiting for something to happen.

"Yeah well," Casey grumbled, "I don't need them, I just need **you**." She hugged his knees and blinked back a few tears.

Chester leaned down a kissed her temple. "I love you," he said, "and I'm always gonna be here." Then, Chester remembered something. "Hey, I almost forgot, Alex is coming to see you today!"

Casey cracked a smile. "She is?"

"Yeah, she called this morning before you woke up. Actually," he checked his watch, "she should be here any minute."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Chester slid out from under Casey to answer it. Casey rolled herself onto her back and hastily wiped her eyes. Alex didn't know about Danny and she wanted to keep it that way.

Alex came in with a big smile on her face and stack of magazines in her hands. "Hey Casey, "she said, "How are you feeling?"

Casey rubbed her huge belly and shrugged. "I'm fine, just sitting here getting fatter. How are the twins?"

Alex waddled over to Casey's bed and sat down on the end of it. "Getting heavier every day. I'm so ready to have them it's ridiculous."

"You're due pretty soon aren't you?" Casey asked.

"Yep, 6 weeks to go, I'm in the home stretch!"

The ladies awkwardly hugged each other, bumping bellies in the process, and then laughed in unison. Their men who had been watching them from the door both chuckled to themselves and then left to get some coffee.

"So Casey, "Alex said, "I had a wonderful idea. I wanted it to be a surprise but I don't want to hear Chester's mouth about your blood pressure so I'm just gonna tell you. I think we should throw you a baby shower!"

Casey blinked. "What?"

"We can do it here in the hospital," Alex replied, "in the cafeteria, or maybe a conference room- and we can decorate and invite all your friends. We could even invite your mom and sister if you let me call them." She said the last part quietly knowing that Casey probably wouldn't like it.

Casey's face darkened and she fought back the tears that were threatening to rise as she thought about her mom and Sarah. She hadn't seen either of them since she'd been in the hospital. Her mother had called dozens of times and Casey would talk to her on the phone sometimes but she didn't want her visiting. Sarah, on the other hand, was completely ignoring her.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Casey replied.

Alex looked crestfallen. "Why? I mean, I know you and your sister don't get along but, I'm sure your mom would want to be there!"

"I don't want her there."

"Case, you really don't want your mom at your baby shower?"

"No, I don't. I don't want to see her, I don't want her to come here."

"Casey, why not? What did she do?" Alex pressed.

Casey stared at her new friend, trying to decide how to answer her. There were several reasons why she didn't want to see her mother, and she decided there was only one she could tell Alex.

"I can't stand the way she treats Chester," she replied at last, "I can't stand the way she talks to him, or the way she looks at him. She **hates** him, and I just can't deal with it right now."

"Why does she dislike Chester so much?" Alex asked.

Casey sighed. "I love Chester with all of my heart. And he loves me, he takes care of me, he protects me. All my mom sees when she looks at him is guy who got arrested for murder. Both my parents think he's dangerous and they treat him like a criminal. I've been dealing with it for years and I just **can't** anymore."

Alex was both confused and astonished. "Chester was arrested for **murder**!?" she exclaimed.

Casey nodded. "It was a long time ago, and it's a long story, but yes he was."

Alex sat back in a comfortable position on Casey's bed. "I'm not going anywhere, tell me the story."

Casey could tell Alex wasn't going to let it go so she took a deep breath and began. She told Alex an abridged version of the Elisa Hernandez case and how badly she, herself, had handled that case.

"Wait, is that how you got disbarred?" Alex interjected.

Casey nodded sadly, the memory still stinging a little. "After the trial, the dead girl's father went after Officer Crane and shot him. Chester was there and saw the whole thing, but was too late to intervene. Chester told the father to run and he stayed there with the body. When the cops showed up he let them think that he had done it so the father would have time to get away."

"Wow, he really did that?" Alex was incredulous.

"I was **furious**," Casey said in reply, "but Chester said that they couldn't prove he did it and he couldn't watch that man go to prison for getting the justice his daughter deserved. Chester was in jail for 3 weeks but they eventually had to let him go."

"Wow," Alex said again," and I guess your parents found out about all this?"

"Just the part about him getting arrested, it was the headline of every newspaper. My parents are the type of people who don't know the meaning of the word 'alleged'. I tried to explain it to them but they just wouldn't believe that Chester was innocent. They thought he got away with murder. When Chester and I got married in Martha's Vineyard a month after he came home, just the two of us, my parents were beside themselves."

"Well, I'm sure they were," Alex said with a little chuckle.

Casey smirked half-heartedly. "So all that is to say, it might be nice to have a party but can we please leave my family out of it?"

Alex nodded. "Of course, it is about you after all, and your munchkins. Did you guys find out the genders yet?"

Casey finally smiled again. "Yeah, actually we found out last week! It's really funny because when we found out about them, Chester predicted that we would have two boys and three girls and that's what we're having!"

"Wow, that's so great!" Alex gushed. "Have you picked any names out?"

Casey nodded. "Well, we settled on Brooklyn Elizabeth and Bailee Shea for the twins." Casey smiled at Alex's puzzled look. "It turns out that two of the girls are identical," she explained.

"Really? That's amazing! And the names are adorable," Alex exclaimed. "Any others?"

"Well I kinda like Tyler, Everett or Zachary for the boys," Casey replied, "my husband is trying to talk me into naming one of them Casey the Third, but that is never gonna happen."

Both moms laughed and then continued to talk about their babies and the upcoming shower.

* * *

><p>Later that evening...<p>

Olivia was at home, in bed, getting a foot rub from her husband Kurt. She was now a full week past her due date and was being held hostage in her home by her loving and slightly nervous husband. He had become paranoid of her going into labor in a public place and without him there, so he kept her trapped in the house and had taken a sabbatical from work to be with her.

"How does that feel, sweetheart?" Kurt was saying as he kneaded the bottom of Olivia's swollen foot. Olivia moaned in response.

"I'll take that as a 'great, baby that's the spot', " Kurt quipped.

Olivia nodded and giggled. "Exactly," she said, "but you know, there's something else we could do that would feel great!" She pulled her foot out of his hands and gently rubbed his chest with it.

Kurt kissed her toes and then, after gingerly climbing over her huge belly, kissed her lips. He held himself suspended over her for a few moments as he continued to kiss her and then dropped down on the bed next to her.

"Can't do it, babe," he said.

"Oh, come on!" Olivia whined, "Please? I want to!" The further Olivia got in her pregnancy, the stronger her sex drive became and, unfortunately, the more nervous her doting husband became about obliging her.

"Sweetheart, I can't, I don't want to hurt Audrey," Kurt replied apologetically.

"Little miss Audrey Kaitlyn," Olivia huffed, "is getting ready to go to college in my belly. I'm sure a little 'push' out the door isn't going to do any harm."

Kurt smiled and then leaned over and started kissing her neck. "You know," he said into her skin, "we could do that other thing, if you want."

Olivia closed her eyes, relishing her husband's kisses. "We always do that other thing," she whined again.

Kurt rested a hand on top of her belly and then slowly slid it down between her legs. "Does that mean you don't want to?" he asked.

"Don't stop," Olivia breathed, she was already melting into her husband's touch.

Kurt continued to lovingly caress her, when out of the blue her phone rang on the bedside table.

"Son of a bitch!" Olivia barked as she was startled out of her reverie. Kurt removed his hand and Olivia glared at him. "Don't you even think about moving," Olivia ordered. She then reached over and begrudgingly picked up her phone.

"Oh it's Alex." She answered it immediately with a cheery 'hello'. Her face changed from a smile to a confused frown as the conversation wore on. She hung up after few minutes with a subdued 'talk to you later'.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Alex is throwing Casey a baby shower," Olivia answered, staring straight ahead.

"Well that's nice!" Kurt replied.

Olivia now looked at her husband with that same confused face. "**Alex** is throwing **Casey** a baby shower! Why would Alex throw **Casey** a baby shower?"

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe they're friends? Why does anyone throw anyone a baby shower?"

"I knew the were talking but I didn't know they were getting so close." Olivia's confused look turned to one of sadness. "**I** should have thrown her a baby shower."

"Honey, you're too pregnant to throw anything. Don't be-" Before Kurt could finish his sentence Olivia was crying.

Kurt laid back down and simply held her hand. He had learned by now that there was nothing he could do when she got emotional but ride it out with her.

"It's all my fault!" Olivia sobbed, "Casey **hates** me!"

"Livy come on, Casey doesn't hate you."

"Yes, she does! I haven't been a good friend to her!"

"Livy, how can you say that? You've done so much for her the past few months."

Olivia shook her head. "That doesn't matter, I wasn't there for her when she **really** needed me."

Kurt frowned. "Honey, what do you mean by that?"

Olivia sniffed. "We...we weren't always such good friends. It was mostly my fault, I wasn't really nice to her. That year, the year she was raped, I thought, you know, we were getting closer and she finally opened up and told me something personal. But I...ended up using it against her."

Kurt didn't respond but his face showed surprise.

Olivia continued. "I was so consumed with the case we were working that I forgot she was a person, a **friend**. It's no wonder she didn't come to me...later."

Kurt was silent. He could tell that this conversation had gone into much more serious territory than baby showers. "Liv, we all do things we regret. You guys are close now, isn't that what matters?"

"No it's not!" Olivia exclaimed, "She went through hell and she felt so alone! Her sister didn't believe her, Chester was in jail and I...I was such a bitch she was afraid to tell me what happened to her! I could have helped her. I could have made sure she got justice. Now she **never** will. I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself."

Kurt wrapped his eyes around he wife and cuddled her into his arms. "All right, all right," he soothed, "let's calm down okay? What happened to Casey is not your fault, Olivia. It wasn't then and certainly isn't now. The only person whose fault it is, is the man who assaulted her. You have done everything you could to be there for her. You are a good friend Olivia." He brushed her wavy brown hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

Olivia smiled at her husband, and seemed to accept his words. "Maybe," she replied, "but I should be planning her baby shower, not Alex."

Kurt chuckled, glad that they had circled back to the topic at hand. "Yeah, well maybe you should "plan" on having this baby first," he quipped.

Olivia's jaw dropped and then she threw a pillow into her husband's face.


End file.
